A Fine Romance
by SpyKid18
Summary: Buffy Anne Summers, circa 1875, is brokenhearted when her lover leaves her. Determined to get him back, she asks infamous womanizer William Pratt to pretend to court her in order to grab her former lover's attention. AH Spuffy NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first multi-chapter Buffy fic! I'm actually sort of nervous. It's been a while since I've embarked on an actual story and not just one-shots. Hope you all enjoy it :D**

Chapter One

Buffy Anne Summers was not happy. She sat alone at her table in the dance hall, elbow propped on the table and chin resting morosely on the heel of her upturned palm. Dances were usually something that she enjoyed. What eighteen year old girl didn't love a dance? Her parents would buy her a new dress and she would dance until the room spun. She couldn't capture the lighthearted frivolity that she usually found at such engagements, though. Not when she carried such a heavy heart.

Liam Angelus was at the far end of the dance floor, guiding some diminutive brunette through a reel. She tried not to let her face show her distaste but her lips screwed into a frown of their own accord. He had some gumption to trample on her poor heart and then make such a spectacle of himself a mere three days later. Her spirits dampened further as she recalled their last conversation.

"I'm not good for you," he had said, reaching forward and laying a tender hand on her cheek. "You deserve someone much better than me."

"But I love you," she had refuted. She knew that his past was not without its blemishes, but he had reformed. He became a good man, one more than worthy of her love.

"I love you," he had echoed. "And that is why this must end."

He was so self-righteous sometimes that it made her want to slap him, yet at the same time she couldn't deny that it was one of the many things that made her love him. And yet it would be what kept them apart. Sometimes life was cruel.

"Buffy dear," her mother cooed, pulling out the seat beside her and sitting down. "Why aren't you dancing?"

"I don't feel up to it," Buffy answered, her gaze drawn to Liam as he whispered something in the brunette's ear, causing her to laugh loudly. Buffy swore she could hear the minx's raucous laughter even over the music.

Joyce followed her daughter's gaze and frowned. "Don't tell me this is over that Angelus boy."

Buffy ducked her head guiltily. "No, of course not."

"Summers women do not mope over men, Buffy." Joyce laid her hand over her daughter's. "And we do not let them ruin a perfectly good dance. Now, look sprightly. There are lots of other respectable and available men here."

"Mother," Buffy groaned, "can I at least have a week to myself before you put me back on the meat market?"

"Not when we spent a small fortune on that dress," Joyce replied. "Now go and mingle! And do try to look like you're marginally enjoying yourself, dear!"

Her mother's light tone pulled at her irritation but she dutifully rose from the table and made her way over to a small group of girls at the side of the dance floor. She caught a bit of their conversation and felt her cheeks flush as she heard one of them say, "I heard he told her that he wasn't good enough for her. It's pretty pathetic if he had to resort to _that_ to get rid of her!"

"Cordelia," the redhead beside her said carefully, "you know that's all just hearsay. We shouldn't gossip like this."

"Well, regardless, I think it's pretty clear that Liam Angelus is back on the market. And I intend on taking full advantage of that. You know, we were very close before she and her family moved here."

Buffy turned quickly before she had to listen to anything more. Her dress suddenly felt laced too tightly and she stumbled out onto a nearby balcony. The light breeze lifted her curls from her forehead and she leaned against the building with her eyes squeezed shut.

This had to be hell. Standing in a room and watching the man she loved cavort with other women as if she didn't exist – Buffy could imagine nothing worse. She had thought the initial rejection stung but this was something else entirely. It had to end.

"I have to get him back," she murmured, the resolve in her voice comforting her somewhat. She was always a determined girl and found there was little she couldn't achieve when she truly set her sights on a goal. But how could she win him back?

The door beside her burst open suddenly and two partygoers stumbled forward as they laughed raucously. The woman was tucked into his side, glancing back at the unassuming party as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Buffy pressed herself against the wall, wanting very much to disappear.

The girl squeaked when she spotted Buffy and hit her partner's shoulder as she gasped, "William!"

He turned toward Buffy with a lascivious grin and she connected the face to the name. William Pratt. Of all the men who would end up alone on a balcony with a woman, it would be him. She quickly thought to herself that _two_ women would not be much of a surprise either and she quickly skirted back into the party. Behind her she could hear him remark, "Well, I guess she didn't want to join us!"

Buffy rested her hand on her chest, trying to settle her breathing. The balcony's door had closed soundly behind her and she glanced back for a moment and saw the view from the doorway was empty. William and his conquest must have pressed themselves against the wall beside the entrance. She sniffed in distaste. Acting that way in public was absolutely inexcusable.

"Buffy," Joyce said from behind her, taking a hold of her elbow. "You are supposed to be mingling, not moonscaping on balconies by yourself."

"But-"

"Go be social." She steered her daughter back toward the two girls Buffy had overheard talking earlier and Buffy bit back her irritation. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>That night, lying in bed, Buffy was unable to tear her mind away from the balcony. She replayed the scene, remembering it in such vivid detail that she felt she was there again. She remembered William's arms grasping the girl tightly, pressing her against him. She saw the girl's eyes bright with laughter, chest heaving as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck.<p>

She sat up suddenly.

"That's it," she whispered excitedly.

Liam had ended their relationship because he thought she deserved better. He wanted to protect her virtue and reputation. Well, she would show him. She would get herself tangled with such a vile wolf that he'd have to take her back!

Her entire body thrummed with excitement at her plan and she climbed from her bed, settling beside the window. She laid her hands on the ledge and settled her head there, gazing up at the stars.

"I swear by you all that I will get him back," she vowed. "I'll get him back if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

><p>Buffy set her plan into motion the very next afternoon. There was only one man who was vile enough to ensure that Liam took notice. William Pratt was her only option and she believed she had the perfect hook to convince him to help. All morning she had thought through different schemes, but fate interceded in the form of an accidental run-in while she was in town. She was looking at some fabrics with her sister Dawn and their escort when she spotted a familiar mop of sandy blonde hair at the other end of the store. Her instincts told her that this was the exact sort of opportune moment that she needed, but she hesitated for a moment. What if this plan was a bad idea? What if he laughed in her face? Or worse, what if he refused and told Angel? There would be no moving forward from there.<p>

Still, even with the myriad of reasons why he should (and could) refuse her, she had a strong inkling that he wouldn't. It was this that made her casually walk across the shop, settle beside him and ask, "Catering to some pressing fabric needs, Mr. Pratt?"

He turned his head toward her, eyes dipping from her face to her bosom and then back up. She was immediately grateful that she had worn one of her dresses with the more flattering bodices.

"Ms. Summers," he said, tilting his head in greeting.

"Please, call me Buffy. Ms. Summers sounds too much like my mother."

"_Buffy_, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

She pressed the tip of her finger against the puce silk he was looking at and said, "I came to save you from this."

"What? You don't like it?"

"That would be putting it mildly," she answered.

"You're opinionated," he noted, eyeing her appreciatively. "Never would have guessed when you were fawning over that ponce Liam Angelus."

"You know nothing of that," she hissed.

He chuckled. "You're fiery, too. Again, never would have guessed."

Buffy bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from snapping at him again. That wouldn't do. She needed him to find her alluring or attractive. Otherwise the entire plan was a bust. After a calming breath she turned her face up toward his and said, "I have a proposition for you."

"Do you, pet?"

She was about to snap that she didn't appreciate the lascivious tone, but on second thought she saw that it was actually somewhat appropriate. She was propositioning him, after all. She looked around quickly to ensure that no one was within earshot before continuing.

"It's a business transaction of sort. I would like you to pretend to court me. I would pay you handsomely, of course."

"Pay me handsomely, eh?"

She narrowed her eyes. "With cash. This courtship would not be real. It would be for show."

"And who is the intended audience?" he asked, although the playful tone of his voice suggested that he already knew the answer.

"You might have heard the Liam and I parted ways recently."

"I'd heard something of the sort," he answered.

"He told me that he was not a good enough man for me," Buffy said softly. "Before he met me he did his fair share of carousing. It weighs heavily on his conscience." William snorted and she shot him a glare. "But he _is_ a good man! Which I will show him by taking up with the likes of you!"

"The likes of me?" he retorted, eyebrows furrowing together. She hardly noticed, though, too enthralled by the steps of her plan being plainly voiced. They had only existed in her head before and she rather liked how they sounded aloud.

"You carouse twice as much as he ever did," she continued. "And if his argument for ending our union was to spare my reputation, it only follows that upon hearing of my involvement with you he has no other choice but to take me back!"

"Lovely plan, pet," William said dryly, not nearly as impressed as she thought he should be. It was a brilliant plan. Cunning, if she did say so herself. And she did. "The question remains, however, why you think I would be remotely interested?"

"Don't you remember the part where I pay you handsomely?"

"Still not particularly interested."

Buffy blinked repeatedly, praying that somehow she was mishearing. "But-but I will pay you handsomely.

"Yes, you mentioned that."

"And you still don't want to?"

"Despite how I may come off, love, I do have some standards. Remember that lovely part of your plan where I am a philandering beast sure to set your Liam Angelus' jealousy ablaze?" She nodded fervently. Yes, of course she remembered her brilliant plan. "If I were to properly court you there would be no more philandering. And pet, you may light my fancy, but not to that extent."

She bristled at that last part and set her face into a look of cool indifference as she asked, "So, you won't be helping me?"

"No, I'm afraid I will not."

"Fine. Then I will find someone else who will."

"Off to proposition another man at a fabric shoppe, then?" he teased, tongue curling behind his teeth.

She lifted her chin and told him, "I am going to walk away now." She took one step before turning back. He lifted his eyebrows questioningly with his lips pressed into an amused smirk. "Don't tell anyone about this, okay? I think discretion would be best."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

She nodded curtly and then returned to her sister who had been watching for the past few minutes with piqued curiosity. When her sister returned to her side Dawn immediately asked, "Who was that you were talking with?"

"An absolutely insufferable man," Buffy answered, frowning. "Anyway, are you finished in here?"

Dawn nodded and they made their way out of the store. They passed William and despite her best intention to pointedly ignore him, she found her eyes meeting his. He dipped his head in farewell and his eyes danced as he said, "Goodbye, Ms. Summers. It was a pleasure talking with you."

She scowled, letting the clap of the door hitting the frame serve as her response.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Don't care either way? Well, if you're leaning toward "Like" then please leave some feedback! Next chapter is all written and ready to go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your feedback! Glad to know that you enjoyed it! I hope this next one is received as well :D**

Chapter Two

William Pratt was an awful card player. Cursed with an expressive face, the entire table knew which way his hand leaned before William had a chance to rearrange his features into a placid visage. Of course, they never told him this. William was comically unaware of his shortcomings, blaming the large amounts of money that he lost each week at the table a symptom of bad luck or drink. He had a point about the last part. They regularly plied him with liquor because it made him lay down even more money for his awful hands.

"You in, Pratt?" A man across from him named Marcus asked.

"I'm clean out of cash," William said, turning out the inside of his pocket. "I could do credit."

The men around the table nodded their acceptance excitedly. They very much liked the prospect of William Pratt reaching into the Pratt family's large girth of wealth.

"That's fine," Marcus said. "Provided you follow through with payment. But we don't have to worry about that, do we?"

"Presumptuous, don't you think?" William slurred. "You're already assuming I'll lose."

"Just going off past experience," Marcus answered with a slight grin. "But come on, Pratt, lay your bet. Perhaps your luck will turn."

It didn't.

William left the game with empty pockets and 300 pounds in debt. He swore to bring the money to the next night's game and stumbled out of the gentleman's club and made his way back home. His father was waiting for him when he burst into the Pratt estate.

"Let me guess, son, cards again?"

"Lucky first guess," William retorted.

"No, it's not considering that you are there nearly every night. How much did you lose tonight?"

"Who said I lost anything?"

William's father shook his head. "It's time you grew up, William. I looked the other way with your gallivanting and carousing before. You were young. But you are no longer a boy of 21, William. It is time that you took up your responsibilities."

"I am making business relationships," William drawled.

"I'm cutting you off," his father said in a hard voice. "Until you accept your responsibilities and show that you can do more than gamble and stick your head under women's skirts you will getting no money from this family."

That sobered William remarkably fast. His father turned and walked away, William watching his retreating back with a pinched expression.

Cut off.

He was cut off from all funds when he had an outstanding 300 pound debt. He knew these men, had seen them at their worst, and knew they were not to be crossed. They had the veneer of genteel but underneath they were as cruel as any other man swindled out of money. He had seen what happened to the others who didn't pay their debts.

His mind wandered back to his afternoon run-in with Buffy Summers and his mouth screwed into a frown. She had offered to pay him handsomely. What that exactly entailed, he was unsure, but he was sure he could persuade her to go higher. She was in love with the great poof, after all. He saw the desperation in her eyes as she asked for his help and was moderately sure he could name any price if it meant she was reunited with Liam Angelus.

He also knew Angelus well. It wouldn't take Angelus long to turn around once he learned that his wilting flower was in the clutches of one as lecherous as himself. It would take two weeks—three weeks at the absolute most. And so it was decided.

He would be paying Ms. Summers a visit.

* * *

><p>To say that Buffy was surprised when William Pratt showed up at her home would be an understatement. She was reading in the sitting room when Dawn bound into the room and said, "A carriage is approaching!"<p>

She figured it was some business associate of her father's and couldn't see why this had put her sister into such a dither. When she told Dawn this her sister shook her head quickly and said, "No, we asked father! He isn't expecting anyone!"

That piqued her curiosity. Unannounced visitors were not commonplace at the Summers home and she followed Dawn to the window where both looked expectantly at the approaching carriage.

"I wonder who it is?" Dawn enthused, cheeks flushed with excitement.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough."

The carriage came to a stop in front of the gravel walkway to their home and Buffy's eyes widened when the door opened to reveal none other than William Pratt.

"That's the man from the fabric shop!" Dawn exclaimed.

"What is he doing here?" Buffy wondered aloud. Had he reconsidered?

"Girls, come to the foyer," Joyce said from behind them, gesturing for them to follow her. "We have a guest."

"Buffy met him when we were in town!" Dawn revealed happily, not noticing the glare that her sister sent her.

"You did, Buffy?" Joyce said. "Well, he could be here to see you!"

"Not necessarily," Buffy said evasively, although any other explanation seemed unlikely.

"Where did you meet him, again?"

Before Buffy could answer Dawn filled her mother on everything that happened at the fabric store. "She went up to him all on her own!"

"Buffy," he mother gasped.

"I met him previously," Buffy said quickly. "At the dance Friday night. I simply went over to say hello."

There was a knock on the door and Dawn quietly trilled, "Oh, that must be him! This is so exciting! We never have visitors like this!"

Buffy rolled her eyes, lips pressed into a firm line. Joyce stepped forward and opened the door, greeting William warmly as she stepped back and ushered him into the house. He glanced toward Buffy and gave her a small grin.

"Hello Buffy," he said. Before she could read too much into his gaze he turned toward Dawn and said, "And you must be Dawn."

Her sister glowed under his attention and gave a quick nod. "Yes, I'm Dawn."

"Pleasure to meet you. Mrs. Summers, your house is beautiful."

"Thank you," Joyce said. "This is you first visit, is it not?"

"Regrettably, yes. I don't get to this part of town frequent enough." He glanced toward Buffy. "Perhaps that is due for a change."

Buffy's stomach dropped.

"May I ask the reason for your visit?" Joyce asked kindly.

"I'm here to see your daughter, actually. We had a wonderful conversation when we ran into each other in town yesterday. I happened to be in the area and thought I would stop by and visit for a bit."

Joyce looked between William and her daughter, sensing something between the two and choosing to capitalize on it before her daughter could make up some excuse to send the boy away. She had a habit of forsaking just about every other man in favor of that daft Liam Angelus.

"Buffy, why don't you show William the gardens? It's a beautiful day and the roses have just begun to bloom."

Buffy nodded reluctantly and William stepped forward and offered her his arm. She hesitated but then thread her arm through his. As they walked out she remarked, "Offering me your arm. Don't you think you're laying it on a bit thick, Mr. Pratt?"

"Not at all. This is how one acts in polite society."

Buffy grinned. "Look at you, considering yourself a part of polite society."

He couldn't help but chuckle at that. They exited the house and walked toward the gardens. Both were silent for a stretch of time before Buffy glanced up at him and asked, "So, what are you really doing here?"

"I've thought more about your little proposition," he said.

"You have?"

He nodded. "And I've decided that I'll do it."

Buffy stopped walking, turning toward him with wide eyes. "You will?"

"But, I have two stipulations." She nodded for him to continue. "I want 300 pounds."

Her eyes widened. When she said she would pay him handsomely before she was thinking maybe 100 pounds, 150 at the absolute most. "You're kidding."

"Pet, you cannot put a price on love."

She narrowed her eyes and bit out, "Fine, 300 pounds it is. What's your other stipulation?"

He smiled wide then and she had a feeling she would not like what she heard.

"When we are in public, you are to do everything that I say."

She laughed, unwilling to believe that this man could be serious. It was preposterous. She told him so and he arched one blonde eye brow and said, "Those are my parameters, kitten. Take them or leave them."

"You expect me to let you have free reign of me? I think not!"

He smirked. "I don't plan on violating you in any way. Unless you ask nicely, of course." She glared at him. "I simply mean that there may be times when I know better how to pique your wayward lover's jealousy than you do."

"You think you know better?"

"Experience, love, there is no match to mine."

Her mouth remained closed. She couldn't refute that point.

"Fine," she answered. "I will adhere to your ridiculous stipulations."

William chuckled at her tone and said, "You really are a lively one, Buffy Summers. This could end up being fun."

"I don't care if it's fun or not as long as it ends with Liam crawling back to me on his hands and knees," Buffy remarked, eyes brightening at the mental image. "Oh, this will drive him mad!"

"So, when can I expect my handsome pay, pet?"

"Are you worried I will not pay?" she asked.

"Not at all."

"You will get it when I deem the time appropriate," she said, gauging his reaction. She noticed his jaw tighten and ascertained that he was not pleased with the arrangement.

"I don't think I like that."

"Well, then what do you propose?"

"You have one week to pay me," he answered. The men at the club should allot him a week to fill his debt. "Added stipulation on the stipulation, pet."

"One week?" She worried whether she had enough in her reserves to answer to his demands. "Perhaps you'd reconsider? Two weeks, maybe?"

"The way you're talking it sounds like the handsome payment was bait and nothing else."

"Nonsense," she said, lying through her teeth. "Of course I intended on paying you."

And she had. She just figured in more time to collect said money. Perhaps some would come in the form of weddings gifts when her and Liam made their love official. That could hardly be done in one week.

"Fine, I suppose two weeks couldn't hurt," he said. He would tell the boys that he was waiting for a business deal to go through. None of them had to know that there was no real business to speak of. Who knows, perhaps by then his father would have forgotten all about this silly nonsense of him taking responsibility and replenished his funds.

"Wonderful, so it's settled," Buffy said happily. She patted his arm with as much affection as she could muster. "So, shall we continue our tour of the gardens?"

* * *

><p>The couple returned to the house some time later, cheeks flushed from the stroll around the gardens. Joyce greeted them with a subdued smile, noting the way her daughter was tucked into William's side.<p>

"Did you enjoy our gardens?" she asked.

"The best I've ever seen," William answered. He looked down at Buffy and added, "Thank you for serving as my guide."

"It was no trouble at all," she answered. "We could hardly have you wandering around on your own. The field hands would talk."

William smirked. "Well, it was a pleasure seeing all of you again."

He unthread Buffy's arm from his and relished the way her eyes widened as he dropped a soft kiss to the top of her hand. He could tell that she was using every bit of strength not to rip her hand from his.

"I hope to see you all soon," he said, making his exit as the other two women bid him farewell. Buffy stayed in the back, suspiciously quiet.

"Well, I have to say that he is nothing like I imagined," Joyce said after his departure. "From the stories you hear, you'd think he was an absolute terror! He was so polite. Oh, and so handsome-but that was no surprise! Do you think he'll be visiting here often, sweetheart?"

Buffy thought of the 300 pounds she was now obliged to pay and said, "He better."

**A/N: I would love to hear your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story is like crack to me. I cannot stop writing it! Hope you enjoy this next installment :D**

Chapter Three

Buffy often occupied her spare time with thoughts of what would happen when Liam first saw her with William. She always imagined it at one of the dances held in town. She would walk into the grand hall with her arm threaded through William's and Liam would spot them from the other side of the room. He would be speaking with some trollop and stop mid-sentence when he caught sight of the pair. It would be absolutely marvelous. She found herself looking forward to the next dance even more than usual with the added possibility of a jealous former lover.

However, things rarely went how she planned them. The 300 pounds should have been proof enough of that. Therefore, it was not in some dance hall where Liam first spied her and her latest paramour but instead while the pair were out in town. William had said something particularly niggling and she responded with a quick-albeit covert-jab to his side with her elbow.

"Oi! What was that for?" he snapped.

"That was for continuing to be the most insufferable man I have ever met," she huffed. "You do realize that I am paying you 300 pounds for this. The least you could do is not irritate me the entire time."

"And you think you're such a ray of sunshine?" She held his gaze, lifting her chin in defiance.

"I'm better than you."

"Pft, where do you get off thinking that? You're one of the most insolent and stubborn women I've met."

"I am not!"

He rubbed his side while he added, "And you have exceedingly pointy elbows."

She went to make some smart retort when someone called her name behind them. She froze, recognizing the voice immediately. William did not sense her hesitance and turned around, leaving her staring in the opposite direction as she tried to settle her madly beating heart.

"Liam, how are you?" William asked jovially.

"I'm fine. Uh, Buffy, is that you?"

She wrinkled her nose a bit before turning and offering him a sheepish grin.

"Hello Liam. How-how are you?"

"I believe he settled that question with a 'fine' before, pet," William said, smirking as he watched Buffy attempt to quell her irritation. She had to dig her fingernails into her palm, but she bit back the smart retort. It would do no good for Liam to think that her and William didn't get along, especially after the little exchange he probably overheard.

"Silly me," she said airily. "Well, what brings you to town?"

"I just had some business to attend to," he said off-handedly, eyes darting between Buffy and William. She could see the confusion in his gaze and was absolutely delighted. "And you?"

"Buffy insisted that she needed a new hat," William filled in. "I obliged to avoid any potential bodily harm. There tends to be flying elbows when she doesn't get her way."

"You're taking her shopping?" Liam asked, his tone bordering on incredulous.

"My lady is one who likes to be bought," William answered with a chesire grin. She felt a strong desire to enact that bodily harm he was speaking of earlier.

"Your lady?" The tone was no longer bordering on incredulous, instead fully there as his eyes went wide. He rearranged his features into one more socially appropriate and bit out, "When did this happen?"

"Recently," William said evasively.

"So, you two are engaged?"

"No!" Buffy cut in hastily. She realized the error of her gut-reaction and added, "This is still so new to us. But William is a very kind man." Even she wanted to laugh at that. "He has been nothing but a gentleman."

"Is that so?"

"Well, we need to be off," Buffy said brightly. "Mother will be expecting us home soon. It was wonderful running into you, Liam. I hope to see you again soon."

He nodded his head and then her and William walked away. She took one small glance over her shoulder, a smile spreading on her face when she found Liam watching them retreat with a look of utter bafflement on his face. She turned back around and grasped William's arm excitedly. She leaned in and enthused, "This is going even better than I could have imagined!"

"Is it, pet?"

"Did you see him back there? Even with you on what has to be your worst behavior, he looked positively dumbstruck! This may be easier than I first thought!"

"What do you mean me on my worst behavior?"

She gave him a look and echoed, "My lady likes to be bought?"

"What? You seem like the gift type."

"And your teasing me in front of him?"

"Suggests an easy rapport," William said stoutly. "My actions back there were strategic, pet. And look how they're paying off."

"This weekend is going to be marvelous," she said, thinking of the upcoming dance. She glanced at him and asked, "You are going, right?"

"Of course I am," he answered. "I can't chance someone else whisking you away."

He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, William, I don't know how I'm going to stand you until this is over."

"Oh please, you're enjoying yourself. I'm fantastic company."

"Honestly, I have no idea how you rope all of those women into doing those things with you."

"I'm good looking and charming. What else do I need?"

She thought of him and that woman on the balcony. She couldn't believe what she had seen. How could a woman let herself act so wantonly, and in public no less? What would drive someone to that extreme? Glancing at the man beside her, she realized that she had the unique opportunity of being in the company of who might know the exact answer to that question.

"How do you do it?" she asked him after a moment. "How do you make these women act with such little thought for their reputation or future?"

"You make me sound like some lecherous beast," he mused with a smirk.

"I'm serious, William. How do you do it?"

He was silent for a moment and she wondered what he was thinking. After was felt like an eternity he glanced down at her and asked, "Do you really want to know?" She nodded. "It has nothing to do with me."

"Nothing do you with you?"

He shook his head. "All those women, they're looking for some man to make them feel, make them forget. They're begging for it, practically. It would make no difference if it were me or any other man. It's not about love. It's not even about passion. It's about reckless abandonment. Living in the moment and worrying about nothing else."

"Don't they want more?" she asked. She couldn't imagine living so vicariously through pleasure. She would miss out on so much.

"No, they don't."

She hesitated for a moment before asking, "Don't you?"

Something seemed to flash in his eyes for a moment, a vulnerability that she hadn't seen before, but it was gone before she could comment. His trademark smirk was back in place when he retorted, "Pet, some people just aren't made for more. I'm not built for it."

She found something indescribably sad about that.

"You and your Angelus boy, on the other hand, reek of the needing more type," he said.

She smiled slightly, fingers brushing against the sleeve of his jacket. He really was being nice to her, despite her knobby elbows and smart retorts. She glanced toward him hesitantly and said, "William?"

"Yes, pet?"

"I'm sorry for elbowing you before."

He smirked and retorted softly, "No you're not. But thanks for saying it, anyway."

* * *

><p>William went to cards that night for the uncomfortable task of telling the men that he would be putting off paying them for another week. The room was dimly lit, air heavy with the smell of whiskey and cigars. Five men sat around the table, already into a hand of poker.<p>

"Pratt!" a man named Connor called out gruffly. "I see you've decided to grace us with your presence!"

"Sorry I've been absent lately," he said, standing by his usual seat. He didn't sit down as he didn't plan on staying. He couldn't afford to add more to his debt.

"What have you been up to?"

"I've had some other things to attend to," he said off-handedly.

"We've heard," one of the men, Gregory, said. "Courting Buffy Summers, are you? Last I heard she was trying to drag that Liam Angelus to the alter. Terrible fellow, considers himself above cards."

"Ponce," William muttered. "Anyway, I'm not here to play tonight. I just want to let you know that I will bring the 300 pounds to next Saturday's game. It should add a hefty amount to the pot, no?"

"Why don't you settle it now?" Connor asked

William felt his stomach lurch. "I have to sort out a few things first. You will get it next week, though."

Connor shrugged and said, "Next week is fine. We know you'll come through, Pratt. Besides, you know what happens to people who don't pay. You want to sit in for a hand?"

"No, I don't have any money with me."

"We'll cover you for the first hand. What are friends for, after all?"

He hesitated but then took his seat. The man to his right dealt him his hand and he glanced down at his cards. He couldn't believe it. He was holding a royal flush.

"Alright, Pratt, what are you betting?"

He saw that he had a chance to perhaps win back enough to pay off at least part of the debt and then he could pocket the left over sum from his deal with Buffy. He usually played cards with instinct, which admittedly never turned out well, so he decided to appeal to strategy instead. The boys would know he had a good hand if he bet too highly. He'd rather start of low and lull them into thinking his hand was just subpar.

"Fifteen pounds," he said.

"I'll raise you five," Gregory said, pushing chips toward the center of the table. William didn't hesitate before matching the bet and raising it another ten. He did have a good hand, after all.

"Ambitious," Gregory noted.

"I'm just getting warmed up."

The betting continued and William could tell that Gregory had a good hand. It wasn't a sure deal, though, because he could see the perspiration building at the man's hairline. There was a hefty pile of chips in the center of the table when it was time to show the cards.

"Straight, king high," Gregory said with a bravado that didn't match his eyes. William raised his eye brows and then revealed his cards, staying silent as the men leaned forward to study his hand.

"I'll be damned," one of them muttered, finishing it off with a low whistle. "Pratt won."

"Well boys, if you wouldn't mind paying up," William said. The men grumbled unhappily as they shifted in their chairs and pushed wads of money toward him. He counted it while they watched, ecstatic to find himself in the possession of over 100 pounds.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," he said with a wide grin. "Thanks for pulling me in for a hand. Best decision I've made all week."

He sauntered out of the room, fully aware of the five men glaring behind him.

**A/N: Please excuse any inaccuracies at that card game. I know embarrassingly little about poker, so there are probably a few blunders in there. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one will include the dance!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter! Hope you enjoy :D**

Chapter Four

The days leading up to the dance were absolute punishment for Buffy. Each day felt like an eternity and she half expected to see wrinkles and gray hairs as she readied herself for the festivities. The night had finally arrived, though, and she stood at the front of the dance hall with her sister, mother and father, nearly tittering with excitement.

Tonight the plan would truly be put to action. Dances were like a civilized watering hole in Brighton and her and William would give them something to talk about.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Dawn trilled beside her. Buffy couldn't help but laugh at the look of absolute joy on her young sister's face. Their parents had just recently let her begin to accompany them to the dances and Dawn acted as if an entire magical world had been revealed.

"Careful with all that exuberant smiling," Buffy ribbed gently. "You don't want to overexert yourself before you even dance one reel."

"Can I dance, Mother?" Dawn asked with an even wider grin. "I've been practicing in my room. I know all the steps!"

Joyce patted her daughter's arm affectionately and said, "Go have fun, Dawn."

"You want to come, too, Buffy?"

She shook her head as she spotted William across the dance hall speaking to some woman with her corset pulled so tightly that she wondered how the woman breathed. He seemed to be flirting, or maybe that was just his usual face. Either way, she would make her presence known.

"Excuse me," she said.

"Where are you going?"

"I see something that needs my attention," she said evasively. Joyce followed her gaze and grinned knowingly.

"Do you mean someone, dear?"

Buffy grinned slightly in response and then made her way across the hall to William. The woman was midsentence, prattling on about some insignificant thing, when Buffy joined them.

"Ms. Summers," William said, interrupting the other woman. She noticed the woman's eyes darken at her arrival. "You look stunning, as always."

"Can I steal you away for a moment?" she asked sweetly. She glanced at the woman and said, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Actually-"

"It was a pleasure meeting you," William interjected smoothly. He offered his arm to Buffy and she pressed herself to his side, allowing him to lead her to the side of the hall. She wasn't going to bring up the other woman but when something was on her mind she rarely could keep quiet.

"So, should I worry about that other woman?"

"Jealous, pet?"

"Hardly," she answered airily. "It's just that we had a deal and if I am to uphold my end up the bargain, then you should, as well."

He smirked and said, "Don't worry, I'm a one woman man now. It's not proper to let more than one pay you for your affections. People tend to look poorly on that."

She rolled her eyes and retorted, "Yes, I suppose they would."

"So, where is the illustrious Liam Angelus?" William asked. "I don't see him and his awful hair anywhere."

She pinched his arm through his sleeve and he pulled away quickly, affronted by her action.

"What was that for?"

"You shouldn't speak of him that way," she shot back. "I'm adding another stipulation to the exhaustive list you already compiled. You must only speak well of Liam."

William snorted. "Not a chance, pet. There aren't enough pounds in all of England to make me only speak well of that ponce. I know you love him and I will follow through with my end of all of this, but I fully intend on getting in my fair share of verbal jabs."

She considered pushing further but he didn't look like he would budge. Relenting with a frown she thread her arm through his again and said, "Fine, you can speak of him however you like. We'd better stop quarreling. People will talk."

"You physically assaulting me in public probably has already done that."

"Well, if you would keep your gab shut I wouldn't have to. Anyway, what should we do now?"

"My usual activities are probably not anything that you would approve of, so I think it's up to you."

She bit back a grin and replied, "That's right, you'd be finding your latest victim right about now."

"They're hardly victims," William scoffed. "They enjoy themselves immensely. Ask any of them."

She slanted her eyes up toward him and asked, "What _would_ you be doing right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's say I was your conquest," she proposed. "How would you woo me?"

"You want me to woo you, love? I don't think this is part of the deal."

She rolled her eyes. "Not actually woo me. I want you to _show_ me how you would woo me."

"And you want me to do this why?"

She shrugged. "I'm bored. And it's interesting. Besides, when else will I be able have a Casanova like yourself at my beck and call?"

"I'm hardly at your beck and call."

"William, get on with the wooing."

"Alright, pet, you really want to see how it's done?" She nodded her head and he warned, "Don't blame me if after all this your dear Liam looks like a mealy mouthed school boy."

"I'm not worried," she responded off-handedly. "Now, woo me damn it."

She watched with curiosity as the grin from her last comment slowly melted into a lax, flirtatious smirk.

"Alright, love, I'll show you. There's no one stock thing that I do with women," he began. "It's a variety of little things that work remarkably well when used in tandem."

She raised an eye brow in a fashion that clearly said that she thought he was full of fooey and he told her, "Don't worry, pet, I'm not finished."

"Go on, then."

"First, it's touch," he said, slowly running the tip of his finger down her forearm. "It's the lightest touch of a fingertip. A hand on the small of the back. A brushing of the waist."

"Oh please," she scoffed.

"It's something that promises much more..." Her stomach pulled uncomfortably when his hand grazed her waist. "...done in plain sight."

"So, you tease them with touch," she said. "I'm left unimpressed."

"Well, then let me continue."

He leaned in close, lips nearly brushing her ear. His breath was hot on her neck as he said, "It's getting close enough where they can feel their own heart beat quickening, feel the desire pooling between their legs. It's letting them know just how much and how well you can whet that desire. Letting them know that you can fulfill every fantasy, every delicious whim that makes them quiver in anticipation. Anything and everything is possible." He pulled away, smirking at how her eyes had become wide like saucers. "And then you go on and do very naughty things."

It took Buffy a second to collect herself, but when she did she haughtily replied, "It wouldn't work on me."

"Well, of course not," he said with a grin. "Because you are of the wanting-more-variety. Admit it, though, you felt some of it."

"Felt some of what?"

"Excitement. Arousal."

"I did not," she held, although there was a distinct ache between her legs that she hadn't felt since Liam.

"Sure, pet, whatever you say." He seemed to be distracted by something over her shoulder and before she could turn to see exactly what it was he was pulling her toward the dance floor.

"What did you see?" she asked, turning her head as William put an arm around her waist. She took his hand without thinking and her eyes went wide when she saw Liam speaking with a few gentleman at the front of the dance hall.

"William, he's here! Shouldn't we be talking to him or something?"

"This is one of those instances where you do what I tell you," William said. "Trust me, pet, this will get the job done more effectively than dangling ourselves in front of him. Plus, it's more fun."

"Will we talk to him after?"

"Yes, yes, now will you just enjoy yourself for a bit? Your Liam will still be there when the dance is over."

"Fine," she sighed. "But I hardly think I will enjoy myself."

Despite her words, she did find herself enchanted by the dance. He was a fine dancer, light on his feet and with a good sense of rhythm. It was astounding how many men had absolutely zero rhythm, making dancing with them an absolute terror. One of her persistent suitors before Liam was an awful dancer and she always dreaded the times where she would have to muddle through a song with him.

She kept her eye on Liam whenever she could throughout the dance and became increasingly disgruntled by his apparent lack of regard. William didn't seem to mind that the other man's attention was elsewhere. In fact, he seemed to just be enjoying the dance.

"He's not even looking," she complained.

"He will."

"And you're so sure of this why?"

She expected some sort of bravado in answer, but his reply surprised her.

"Because when you love someone you always sense where they are in a room. You don't even mean to but your eyes are drawn to them. Given time, he will notice."

She looked at him curiously and noted, "Sounds like you speak from experience."

"Love is a disease to which no man is immune," he said bitterly. "I am just of the lucky few who recover quickly and learn their lesson."

"Who was she?"

"That, love, is a story that no amount of money or liquor could make me tell you."

"But-"

"Your Liam has finally found us," he said, effectively ending her line of questioning. She went to twist around but he tightened his grip, pulling her closer as he said, "Now, let's not do that, dear. Looking overly eager will only muck things up."

She noticed then that her body was nearly flush against his and she tried to pull away slightly but he continued to hold her close. She purposely stepped on his foot and his grip loosened as he stumbled. Grinning saccharinely she told him, "Sorry about that, dear."

"You know, sometimes I think Liam dodged a bullet with you. Pity that I'm sending it right back in his direction."

"Oh, shut up."

The song continued, Buffy trying to capture any little sight of Liam while William whisked her around the floor. The song ended and William led her from the dance floor. She thought for one glorious moment that they were finally going to speak to Liam, but he instead brought her out to the balcony which set her in an understandable panic. She had seen firsthand the sorts of things William Pratt enjoyed doing on balconies.

"We can't be out here!" she said as he closed the door. "You're supposed to be properly courting me! Not whisking me onto balconies! Oh, what will he think if he sees us out here?"

"No 'if', love, 'when."

"We have to go back inside," she implored, already turning when he took a hold of her arm and pulled her beside him.

"Buffy, would you calm down? We're right in front of the door in plain view. No one is going to suspect anything other than we wanted a moment alone."

She didn't believe him and glanced back at the door to see for herself. Sure enough, he was right. She turned back to him and sheepishly said, "I suppose you're right."

"Overreact much, pet?"

"I just want this to work," she said. "I need this to work."

Something in her tone was absolutely heartbreaking and he gingerly laid a hand over hers, waiting to see if she would pull away. She didn't.

"I'm a man of my word, Buffy, and I said I would help you get him back. You will."

Her spirits seemed to have been bolstered slightly as she replied, "You better, otherwise you owe me 300 pounds."

He grinned slightly. "Alright, I'm going to do something now and you have to promise to behave."

"Alright, I'll behave."

Her breath hitched when he leaned in and brushed his lips against her cheek, lingering for just a moment before pulling back and giving her a little wink. She opened her mouth to speak but found herself with a puzzling lack of words.

"Now, you stay out here," he said, backing away.

She turned around and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Inside," he said. "But don't fret, my dear, you'll have company in no time."

He opened the door and slipped inside the dance hall. Left alone, Buffy turned back toward the balcony and stared into the darkness. Moments later she heard the door open and she turned, fully prepared with a retort about how he came back so soon, but she bit her tongue when she found Liam standing before her.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"No, of course not," she said. He stepped forward and took the spot beside her, resting his arms on the railing beside hers. He was very close, only an inch to the side from either would make their bodies touch.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, quite."

"So, tell me, are you honestly involved with William Pratt?"

It was a rather direct approach coming from Liam, which surprised her. He was always one to dance around uncomfortable conversation rather than focus on it. Yet, here he was cutting straight to the chase.

"Yes," she said. "We are involved."

"I don't understand it. You must know of his reputation."

"He cares for me and I him. What else is there to consider?"

"Your virtue, for one," Liam said. "And his lack, I suppose. It's just…"

"It's what?"

He was silent for a long stretch before he softly replied, "I believe you deserve better. A man of his character, well, he has no business with someone of your stature."

"Yes, his character may have been questionable before," she conceded. "I can't say I enjoy the fact that his knowledge of women is…vast. He has changed, though. He is a gentleman with me, Liam."

"I find it hard to believe he is capable of that."

"He is," Buffy said firmly.

"And you're happy?"

She wanted to tell him that she wasn't. She wanted to tell him that she missed him more with each passing day and that he should just come to his senses already and realize that her world would never truly be a happy one without him in it. But that wasn't part of the plan. Instead of telling the truth, she nodded her head and told him that yes, she was happy. William was everything she could have hoped for.

"Well, then I'm happy for you," he said, although his eyes did not match the sentiment. "I should probably head back inside."

"Me too," she said, pulling herself away from the railing. He gestured for her to go first and they moved back into the hall, together but separate.

**A/N: Don't hate me for that semi-Bangel-ending! It is necessary for the story! However, you DID get some William/Buffy bonding, dancing and a kiss on the cheek (oww oww!). I would love some feedback, so get to the reviewing :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, this is more late afternoon then evening but I couldn't wait to post this! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Five

William sat with his mother and father at the dining room table, listening to his father prattle on about some business venture as he sipped his coffee. Every morning the family had breakfast together and it was the most absolutely tedious hour. William was half tempted to get married himself just so he could be released from the hour of monotony.

"So, William, that Buffy Summers that we met this weekend was a delight."

He had introduced Buffy to his parents at the dance after she returned from her little stay with Liam on the balcony. He had hoped he could avoid it for as long as possible but his mother had been watching them dance and insisted that she meet the young woman.

"Yes, she is," William answered steadily.

"She's a fine woman from a fine family," his father said. He peered at him over his coffee cup and remarked, "Seems you took our prior conversation to heart, son. I'm glad to see it."

"I've heard that their home is beautiful," his mother said.

"It is," William answered.

His mother looked astonished as she asked, "You've been there? When?"

"Last week I paid the family a visit."

"You were there last week?" his mother gasped and he began to wonder if his mother's hearing was going. Hadn't he just said he was there the past week? "William, why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't think you would mind," he said. Why was his mother causing such a fuss? He thought visiting the Summers was just about one of the most socially acceptable things he'd done this past month. He'd hate to see his mother's expression upon hearing of some of the others.

"I don't mind that you visited them; what I mind is not being told! Do you know nothing of social graces, William?"

_Apparently not_, he thought.

"If they entertained you at their home then we must respond in like. Am I not right, Mr. Pratt?"

"Indeed you are," his father intoned.

"You must send the Summers a note inviting Buffy to our home. Hopefully we haven't waited too long to avoid scandal!"

William's thoughts drifted to Buffy's comment on him not belonging in polite society. Taking in what just transpired at the breakfast table, he couldn't help but think she was right. Polite society made absolutely no sense to him.

* * *

><p>Usually Buffy rather enjoyed her time in the town's various markets, but today all she wanted was to be home in her bed with the curtains closed. What had begun as a mild headache developed into searing pain behind her eyes and Dawn, ignorant to Buffy's plight, was rambling on about the dance and how it had been the most exhilarating night of her life.<p>

"Wasn't it just the most spectacular evening?" Dawn enthused. "All the dancing and beautiful gowns! Did you see Cordelia Chase's gown? It was the most beautiful dress I have ever seen!"

"I tend to avoid noticing Cordelia Chase," Buffy said in a tight voice. "Doing otherwise rarely ends well."

"And you got to spend the entire evening with William Pratt," Dawn gushed. "I think he's the most handsome man I've ever seen."

Buffy smiled a bit at her sister's obvious crush. She had noticed it since he first visited their home, oozing charm and charisma.

"He's a bit old for you, Dawnie."

"Does he have any younger brothers?" she asked hopefully.

"Not that I know of, but I'll ask," Buffy said, giving Dawn an indulgent pat on her arm. "Are you almost finished here?"

"Can we get some taffy?" Dawn asked, using the softer tone that always made Buffy cave. Keeping tradition, Buffy nodded her head and said, "Sure, Dawnie, we'll get the taffy. Then we're heading home, though. It's a long walk back home."

They should have taken the carriage but Buffy thought some fresh air might help her headache. That was what everyone said, anyway. Fresh air was the catch-all-cure for just about anything. Feeling down? Catch some fresh air! Have aches and pains? Some fresh air should do the trick! The next time anyone told Buffy to catch some fresh air in response to some ailment she was going to tell them to catch something else.

Her and Dawn entered the general store where the best taffy was sold and she watched as Dawn pointed out how much she wanted to the man at the counter. The store was warm, unseasonably so, and she flapped her hand in front of her face in an attempt to cool off. It was rather ineffective and only served to tire her arm. She could feel beads of perspiration rise at her hairline and her petticoat almost felt damp against her skin.

She held onto a shelf beside her as pain snapped in her temple, setting her teeth on edge. Her vision was blurred and she blinked rapidly, feeling herself lean heavily to the side as a soft moan fell from her lips. She heard Dawn call her name and then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>The first thing she saw when she came to was the face of William Pratt and as she blinked slowly she murmured, "What happened?"<p>

His face was pinched with worry. "You fainted."

"I-I fainted?" She went to sit up but her head felt much too heavy and she sank back down. She noticed then that someone was grasping her hand tightly and she turned her head to see Dawn beside her looking absolutely stricken.

"Buffy, you gave us all such a fright!" Dawn breathed out, squeezing her hand. "But you're alright now, aren't you?" She glanced at William with wide eyes. "She's alright?"

"Why don't we let big sis tell us," he said gently. "Buffy, love, do you think you can stand?"

"I will try," Buffy said, pushing herself up into a seated position. Her head still felt as if it were too heavy for her neck, but William slipped his arm around her waist and she felt that with his support she could, indeed, stand.

"Easy now," William murmured, arm tightly wound around her waist. "Let's go slow."

With his help she stood, but her legs were too weak to support her, and she slumped against him heavily. Her stomach churned and for one horrifying moment she thought she was going to be sick in the middle of the store.

"Where is your carriage?" William asked Dawn.

"We don't have one. We walked here."

"You walked here all the way from your home?" William asked in disbelief to which Dawn nodded timidly. "Bloody ridiculous."

Buffy might have been about ready to upchuck but she had enough vigor to reply, "We are more than capable of walking a few miles, William. And you should…" she trailed off as she clamped a hand to her mouth, turning to the side as she was convinced that the floor was to be tainted by the content of her stomach. Again, she was mercifully mistaken.

"Well, you aren't now," he said. "Come on, I'll take you to my carriage. Dawn, come on your sister's other side and help me with her."

With the two of them, they were able to successfully get Buffy to the carriage. William lifted her into the seat and sat beside her, Dawn sliding in on the other end. He told the driver to head toward the other side of town and she went to protest when William told her, "My home is closer and you are in no state to be in a jostling carriage for longer than you have to."

"But-"

"Not buts," William said firmly. "You are coming home with me. And lil bit, you're along for the ride, too."

Buffy considered fighting him but decided that she didn't have the strength. Instead she leaned her head back against the seat and willed the nausea to pass. Dawn seemed to have renewed vigor at the prospect of spending an extended amount of time at the Pratt home and began to thank him profusely.

"It's no problem. Besides, Buffy, my mother was just going on at breakfast about how I must invite you over for a visit. I bet even she couldn't have forseen my working so quickly." Buffy only squeezed her eyes shut in response and he asked, "You alright over there?"

"I feel like I'm dying."

"Now, I'm sure it's nothing that serious, pet."

"No, I'm dying," she blathered on, unable to control her tongue as pain dulled her senses. "I'm going to die before I even have a chance to win Liam back."

Delirious Buffy was apparently not against airing their plan in front of Dawn, but he had a feeling that regular Buffy would mind. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Buffy, love, I know you're in there somewhere. Pipe down, yeah?"

"He'll never love me again," she cried softly. "Even after I dangle-"

She was cut off by a twisting of her stomach and she leaned forward suddenly and emptied her stomach between her feet. William exhaled sharply and muttered, "Well, that's one way to keep her quiet."

"Buffy!" Dawn cried out.

The elder Summers began to sob softly in both discomfort and embarrassment. William reached over and took her hand in his, rubbing her palm soothingly with his thumb, he leaned in close again and murmured, "It's alright, Buffy. We're almost there."

"I-I'm sorry," she said, hiccupping slightly.

"Nothing that a little soap and water won't fix," he told her softly. "Now, you just hang in there. A few minutes and you'll be in a nice bed sleeping this off."

The carriage pulled in front of the Pratt home and William told Dawn to get out first and then help him get Buffy out of the carriage. Together they successfully got her on solid ground and they made their way up the walkway to the house. His father found them first and murmured, "What in the world?"

"Buffy fell ill in town," William explained. "It was too far of a distance to take her home."

"My goodness!" his mother exclaimed, taking in the sight of the clearly disheveled young lady, her cheeks drained of color. "Take her upstairs immediately! I will have the kitchen staff put on some tea for her."

They brought Buffy to the spare bedroom and Mrs. Pratt shooed the boys away as she said, "We have to change her out of these clothes. Go tell the housemaid to fetch us a clean nightgown."

Dawn and Mrs. Pratt rid Buffy of the soiled gown, Mrs. Pratt shaking her head all the while as she murmured, "Poor thing."

The housemaid timidly entered the room and offered the nightgown. Mrs. Pratt pulled it over Buffy's head and then helped her into the bed.

"You rest now, dear," she said gently. "Don't you worry about a thing. We will get you better in no time."

Buffy nodded weakly, her eyelids already pulling closed.

* * *

><p>William stood outside of the guest room, unsure of whether to go inside. He wanted to check on her but didn't want to disturb her if she were asleep. He gingerly opened the door, praying that it wouldn't creak, and glanced inside. She was asleep, blonde hair fanned out like a halo around her head. He moved forward slowly, careful not to make too much noise. Crouching beside the bed, he took a hold of her hand.<p>

He had been terrified when he had first seen her on the floor of that store. He had been outside when he noticed commotion inside. Never one to pass up excitement, he wandered over to take a look at what exactly was causing such a rumpus. His heart felt as if it would burst from his chest when he saw that it was her.

He reached forward and pushed a lock of hair from her face. Her skin was hot beneath his fingers and he furrowed his brow in worry. He laid the back of his hand on her forehead and frowned. Carefully he rose from his position and left the room, walking downstairs to where his parents were.

"We need to call a doctor," William told them. "She's burning up."

"Are you sure?" William nodded. "Alright, we'll call Dr. Fitzwilliam right away."

"Poor thing," his mother noted quietly. "I'll go have the housemaid fetch some wet rags to cool her down."

* * *

><p>William waited anxiously while Dr. Fitzwilliam was in the room with Buffy. It seemed to take the doctor forever to ascertain what was exactly wrong, but then the door opened and he walked out, snapping his medical bag closed. Mrs. Pratt stepped forward and asked, "Doctor?"<p>

"She has a severe case of the flu," he said. "She cannot be moved for at least a few days."

"That's fine," Mrs. Pratt said decisively. "She will stay here as long as she needs."

"Continue applying the wet rags to bring down her fever and make sure she drinks enough."

"We will. Thank you, Doctor. We appreciate your help."

He nodded and quietly made his exit.

**A/N: Next chapter is all written and OODLES of fun! So, click that review button!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this, but I have absolutely zero self-control with this story. I want to post stuff the minute it's written! I bet you guys don't mind, though ;)**

Chapter Six

For the past two days Buffy had been at the Pratt home and she was anxiously awaiting the doctor's clearance for her to go home. It wasn't that she wasn't being treated well. The entire wait staff and the Pratt family had been nothing but courteous. She had meals brought to the guest room at regular intervals and there was a bell put besides the bed that she could ring whenever she found herself in want of something. It wasn't home, though, and she yearned for the ease that being at a place of your own brought. Still, she was making do.

"Your turn," William said, smiling at her over the checkerboard. She had gathered enough strength to leave the bedroom and was seated in the living room, a heavy blanket thrown over her lap to ward off chills. She peered at the board, trying to piece out what the best move would be. "Having a bit of trouble over there, love?" he taunted lightly.

"Oh hush," she said. "I need to think."

"I already see your best move," he said, leaning back in his seat.

"I've been confined to a bed for 48 hours. It might take me a little longer, okay?"

He smirked. "Alright, sorry love, take your time."

She deliberated for another moment before moving her piece. He clicked his tongue before reaching forward and easily claiming two of her pieces.

"Are you usually this awful or is it the fever?"

"William!" Mrs. Pratt admonished him from the couch, closing her book on her lap. "Is that any way to speak to a lady?"

"I'm just teasing, Mother," William said, giving Buffy a look that made her suppress a giggle.

"Buffy, dear, please excuse my son and his deplorable manners. We tried to raise him well but he seems allergic to acting in any manner that could be mistaken for gentlemanly."

"It's fine," Buffy answered pleasantly. "And, might I add, your son was nothing but a gentleman in town. I don't know what I would have done without him."

"You flatter me," William said, laying a hand on his chest. "Besides, I couldn't have left you on that floor. You didn't match the décor."

Buffy scrunched her nose at him before returning her attention to the board. She took less time to ascertain her move this time and William said, "Gaining confidence, are we?"

"I'm playing by instinct."

He smirked and moved his piece, realizing a moment too late the error of his play. He watched her carefully, wondering if she would pick on his misplay. She felt his gaze and innocently asked, "What?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. Too quickly. She glanced at the board and grinned wide when she saw the move that would take four of his pieces. She purposely reached toward a different piece, shifting her gaze toward him as her fingers hovered over the piece.

"No," she murmured. "I don't think I'll do that."

He shot her a bemused look as she did the same thing over another piece. Typically such behavior would have irritated him but he couldn't help but be happy at her recovered spirits. Still, he couldn't be too soft; this was a competition, after all.

"Buffy, just make the blasted move already. I'm growing a beard over here."

"What move?" she asked innocently. "Oh, you mean this one?" She picked up the piece and maneuvered it over his four black pieces. "Your turn, Pratt."

They played for another hour or so, bantering over moves. All the while Mrs. Pratt watched from the couch, smiling contentedly at the two of them. She liked this Buffy Summers. There was a marked difference in her William when he was around the young woman. He softened and showed the sort of behavior that she always knew he was capable of.

"Buffy, dear, you'd better rest if you are to go home tomorrow," she said.

"My mother is right," William said. "I can beat you at checkers again later today after you rest."

"You're forgetting that I won that last game," Buffy said.

"Yes, but I won the other five," he said, taking the blanket from her lap as she rose from her seat. He took her elbow and although she felt steady enough on her own, she didn't remove his hand.

"Thank you for letting me stay here these past few days," she told him as they walked up the stairs. "You and your family have been too kind."

"It's no trouble."

"I suppose this wasn't what you were expecting when you agreed to help me," she said. "I suppose I'll have to add to the 300 pounds."

Her tone was light, but his was anything but when he looked over at her and said, "Buffy, my helping you here has nothing to do with our deal. Believe it or not, I have come to care for you in our time together. And I prefer that the people I care about do not suffer."

"I was only joking," she said softly. He didn't say anything and she tentatively asked, "You care about me?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," he replied gruffly, softening it with a grin. "I simply meant that I enjoy your company. You're quite a woman, Buffy Summers, even with your horrid taste in men."

She smirked. "William, would I be presumptuous to suggest that we are becoming friends?"

He helped her into the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. "No you would not, pet." He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "Now rest, Summers. I don't want my newly acquired friend dying on me."

BUFFY-BUFFY-BUFFY

Joyce and Dawn rode up to the Pratt home the next day to take Buffy home. She was gathering her things up in the guest room when she heard of their arrival. William poked his head in the room and said, "Our mothers are getting on wonderfully. They're going to start planning our engagement soon if you don't get downstairs soon."

"My mother and I have already started. It's going to be a June wedding with a pink color scheme." She laughed at the look on his face and patted his shoulder as she breezed past him. "Breathe, William, it was only a joke."

"Not a particularly funny one," he said, following her down the stairs. Joyce was at the foot of the staircase and visibly relaxed when she saw her daughter in good health. When Buffy reached the landing Joyce pulled her into a tight embrace.

"We were all so worried," Joyce said. She pulled away, taking a hold of Buffy's arms to take a good look at her. "When Dawn arrived in the Pratt's carriage and told us what had happened in town I hardly knew what to do with myself. I wanted to come straight here but your father told me that I would only be in the way. Are you feeling much better?"

"Tip top shape," Buffy answered. "Really, Mother, I'm fine. The Pratts and Dr. Fitzwilliam took very good care of me."

Joyce pulled Buffy in again and kissed her forehead. Turning back to the other company in the room she said, "Thank you again for everything that you did. We are forever in your debt."

"Nonsense, we were more than happy to help. Buffy is an absolute dear."

"Well, we'll be on our way and not impose on you any longer. Thank you again."

"Take care," Mrs. Pratt said, stepping forward and pulling Buffy into a gentle embrace. "And you, dear, look after yourself. I'd hate to think what would happen to my poor William if anything happened to you again. You should have seen him, dear. He was an absolute wreck!"

"I'll walk you out," William interrupted, clearing his throat. Buffy smirked and took his offered arm. She leaned in and whispered, "You were a wreck, huh?"

"My mother likes to embellish," he answered. "But I was worried."

"Well, you played a phenomenal nursemaid," she teased. "I would recommend you to anyone."

"Why thank you," he answered in like.

They stopped at the carriage and he helped her up onto the seat. He assisted Joyce and Dawn, too, then closed the door. While they drove away Buffy turned and glanced out the back window. William had already made his way back into the house.

BUFFY-BUFFY-BUFFY

Later that day the Summers received a visitor. Buffy glanced up from her reading and was surprised to see Liam Angelus standing at the entrance of the sitting room. She closed her book and went to stand when Liam stopped her.

"No, please, stay seated."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard about what happened in town. I presume you're feeling better?"

"Much, thank you."

"I heard you recuperated at the Pratt's?"

Buffy smiled slightly and remarked, "You hear a lot, Liam."

He smiled sheepishly. "I suppose one does when you ask the right questions.

I was very, well, curious when I first heard about you taking ill."

"I did recuperate at the Pratt's," she answered. "They were very kind to me."

He gestured toward the seat beside her and she nodded, tucking her chin to her chest when he sat beside her. When she gathered the courage she turned her gaze toward him and saw that he looked just as uncomfortable as she felt.

"Liam?"

"I wanted to talk with you about the dance last weekend," Liam said. "I'm afraid that I acted in an inappropriate manner. My behavior when we were out on the balcony…I shouldn't have said the things that I did and I apologize for that."

"There is no need for you to apologize," Buffy said. "You spoke from your heart. Everyone should be allowed that."

He paused for a moment and then asked, "And you spoke from yours?"

She averted her eyes. "Yes, of course I did."

"Regardless, I should not have been quite so forthcoming."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Liam studied his shoes as Buffy read and re-read the title of her book.

"Fainting in the middle of a store," Liam said after a moment. "You always did like to make a scene."

She laughed softly, turning her head toward him again. "Yes, I suppose that is true."

"Well, I should be going," he said, tapping his legs in a decisive manner before rising. "I am glad to see that you are doing well."

"Thank you for your visit."

He gave her a quick nod and then left. She heard the front door close and then Dawn scurried into the room with a frantic line of questioning.

"What was he doing here?"

"He wanted to see how I was doing," Buffy said, noticing the way that Dawn's eyes flashed.

"He has no right! He pushed you to the side and now you've found William who is twice the man he'll ever be! He isn't fit to wipe William's boots!"

Buffy smirked. "Dawnie, he was simply here to see how I was faring after my little episode in the town. He was nothing but polite."

Dawn was somewhat placated by that, but not enough. "I still don't like him."

Buffy laughed softly. "Alright."

**A/N: Please leave feedback! The next chapter is written and BIG THINGS HAPPEN. Yes, I am purposely being vague. Anyhoo, next chapter will be up either tomorrow night or Thursday :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It's here guys. The chapter with THE BIG THINGS. I hope it lives up to all the hype that I built, lol. Happy reading!**

Chapter Seven

The Angelus' annual barbecue was one of the most anticipated events of the summer. It typically took place some time in May or June before the temperatures rose to uncomfortable heights. This year's was held in early June and everyone who amounted to anything in the town was gathered on the Angelus' generous grounds. Liam was suspiciously absent from the festivities, something that Buffy tried not to dwell on too much. She distracted herself with a game of horseshoes with William and Dawn. William stood on one side with Dawn, who insisted that she play on his team. She had one of the local girls Willow playing with her, a partner who proved particularly adept at the game.

"I should have grabbed you, Red!" William said, shaking his head as the girl executed yet another perfect throw with her horseshoe. Dawn visibly pouted beside him and he laughed, putting an arm around her shoulder as he said, "Don't pout, lil bit, you're just as awful as me, but not nearly as bad as big sis!"

"Bite your tongue," Buffy replied loudly, bending her knees slightly as she prepared to throw.

"Don't lean forward as much," Willow advised, wanting very much to wipe the smirk off of William's face for solidarity's sake. He was ribbing her partner and that would not do. "You'll have a smoother toss."

Buffy followed her advice and squealed when the horseshoe made contact with the stake. She clapped her hands excitedly and laughed at the incredulous look on William's face.

"You can't help her, Red!" he complained. "That's not fair!"

"You're just sore because you're the only one of us who hasn't scored yet," Willow called back. Buffy giggled into her hand.

"Oi, I'll show you!" William answered heatedly. He picked up his horseshoe and his expression became pinched as he focused on the opposite stake. After a few practice swings he let go of the horseshoe, his eyes following its trajectory. The horseshoe miraculously landed squarely around the stake and Buffy went to make some comment regarding dumb luck when she noticed that William wasn't looking at the stake. He wasn't looking anywhere around the game, in fact, his eyes glued on something behind her. She turned around and sucked in air uncomfortably when she saw Liam standing over on the side with a beautiful brunette woman. He was handing her a glass of lemonade and the two chatted amicably. Buffy swallowed uncomfortably and turned away, exchanging a look with William.

"I've never seen her before," Willow remarked, easily picking up on what Buffy had caught sight of. "Have you?"

Buffy shook her head. "No." She sniffed. "They make a handsome couple."

Willow caught the undercurrent to Buffy's voice and soothingly suggested, "Maybe she is a cousin. The Angelus' often have distant relations at the barbecue."

"Maybe," Buffy murmured. "Anyway, it really isn't of any matter. He can see whomever he likes. I have no interest."

"Of course," Willow replied, her voice careful. Their conversation was interrupted by a horseshoe colliding with Buffy's skirt. She glanced toward the other team, noticing the flush in her sister's cheeks.

"Sorry!" Dawn called out. "I wasn't aiming! I swear!"

Buffy took a deep breath and told herself to banish all thoughts of Liam and the mysterious brunette. The best reaction was none at all. She picked up the horseshoe and replied, "I believe you, Dawnie. We all know you couldn't aim to save your life."

She glanced at William, expecting some grin from him, but his attention was elsewhere. Frowning, she tossed the horseshoe, purposely going wide. It hit William in the foot and he stumbled backward, his attention pulled to her again. She shrugged innocently and called out, "Sorry, dear, both Summers lack aim, it appears!"

William smirked in response, leaning forward and picking up the horseshoe, but he soon became distracted again. Buffy frowned and bit the inside of her cheek. Something was going on and she was determined to sniff out what it was.

* * *

><p>When the game ended Buffy announced that she needed a refreshment and dragged William along with her, linking her arm with his. She leaned in and said, "You saw Liam, didn't you?"<p>

"Yes."

"Do you know the woman with him?"

"Not very well."

"Are you sure?" she pressed. "You seemed rather distracted by them."

"I just didn't think he would bring in another woman so quickly," he replied smoothly. "Seems he's playing us at our own game."

"Well, then we must do something!"

"All in good time, pet," he said, patting her hand. "For now, let's get that refreshment. I am absolutely parched."

"Fine," she said. "So, do you know the woman well enough to give me a name?" He was quiet and her curiosity was piqued further. "William, what aren't you telling me?"

"I hardly know the woman," William answered sharply. "Now, can we please move on from this insipid line of questioning?"

She smarted from his harsh tone and withdrew her arm from his. He went to apologize but she cut him off with a cool, "I'm sorry, William. I'll abstain from any further _insipid questioning_. In fact, you won't have to deal with any _insipid_ anything from me!"

"Buffy-"

She turned sharply on her heel, nearly colliding with Liam and his brunette companion as they approached to say hello. She fell back in surprise, her hand floating to her chest.

"Liam," she stammered. "Hello."

"Hello Buffy. I'm sorry to have frightened you."

"I did turn rather suddenly," Buffy said quickly, wondering if her breathing would ever return to normal. At this point her heart felt like it would beat straight form her chest.

The brunette woman glanced past Buffy and said, "Hello William. How are you?"

William stepped beside Buffy, ignoring her curious gaze as he answered, "Hello Cecily, I'm well. And you?"

Buffy glanced between the two as they held their stilted conversation. So, William had lied to her about this Cecily woman. She didn't know exactly how she felt about that, but if she were to take a guess it would lean toward the not-so-good-variety.

"Buffy, I've heard so much about you," Cecily said, directing her attention toward the diminutive blonde. "Liam has had nothing but wonderful things to say about you."

"Oh, well, I'm sure he has oversold me," Buffy answered uncomfortably. Her gaze shifted toward William who seemed to be looking at everything but Cecily. _What in the world is going on there?_ she wondered.

"I'm afraid we must depart for the moment," Liam said, filling in the silence that had fallen between them. "Cecily, my parents are inside and I know they will want to meet you."

"Of course," Cecily demurred. "Buffy, it was wonderful meeting you. And William, take care now."

"Thank you."

He watched the pair walk away, jaw tensing, and then said, "I will take that drink now."

"William, tell me what is going on," Buffy said, turning to face him fully. "You said that you didn't know her."

"I can't talk about this now," he said in a tight voice. "Not with them over there. I won't."

"William-"

"Just leave well enough alone, will you?" he snapped.

"Fine!" she shot back, not noticing the attention that their heated exchange was drawing. She stalked away toward the gardens as quickly as the heavy skirts of her gown would allow. In her opinion, she couldn't get away fast enough. It bothered her more than she would readily admit that he wouldn't confide in her. After everything they went through, she had thought that he considered her a friend. He had said as much, but now she wasn't sure. Maybe it was just a line like the honeyed words he fed other women. Her eyes grew wet at the thought.

She passed a bench and doubled back, dropping down on the seat. The crunch of his boots on the grass announced his arrival before she saw him. In fact, she didn't look up at all, even when he settled on the bench beside her, instead turning her head so that he wouldn't see her tears. She refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing he made her cry.

"Remember when I told you I wasn't built for more?" he began softly. "I used to be. I knew Cecily when I was younger and I fell in love with her. After an arduous four month courtship, I proposed. She politely declined."

Slowly she turned her gaze back toward him, struck by the sadness marking his features.

"She was the first woman I loved," he said. "The only woman I've loved. I didn't tell you that I knew her because I wish I hadn't. I wish that I had never met her."

Buffy was rarely at a loss of words but she found herself with no response to William's confession. She never imagined that he could fall in love with someone. Everything he told her suggested the opposite, yet she met the woman who had succeeded in capturing his heart.

"It must have been very jarring for you to see her again," she said after a moment.

"Jarring. Nauseating. Bloody unpleasant." He leaned forward and rested his forearms on his thighs. ""God, I feel like a poofter."

"You're not," she told him softly, reaching over and laying a tentative hand on his forearm. "You're not even close."

"Seeing her again…"

"I know," she murmured, recalling how easily one sight of Liam could make her come entirely undone. "I know, but it gets easier. I promise you, it does."

He turned his head toward her and flatly asked, "Are you any closer to forgetting Liam?" She stayed silent. "Didn't think so, pet."

"That's different," she said. "I don't want to forget him."

"Which is still a complete mystery to me," he replied. "The more I get to know you, pet, the less I understand your fixation on him."

"I love him."

"Love means nothing," he answered bitterly. "All it does is beat you down. It changes you. It twists and breaks you until you are a fraction of the person you were before."

"You don't mean that," she said earnestly, impulsively grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze to regain his attention when he looked away. "You can't mean that, William."

"Really, pet? You're the strongest woman I know and yet one look from that great poof reduces you to tears. He is breaking you, Buffy. I see it every time you two are in the same room."

"Stop it," she said firmly. "Stop this right now."

He shook his head, turning away. "Why don't you just go back to the party? I shouldn't be around anyone right now."

Buffy stood up suddenly and stepped to the side so that she was standing directly in front of William. She planted her hands firmly on her waist and said, "If you think I am leaving you alone for one minute, William, you have another thing coming. I'm going to go back to the party and you are coming with me."

I took him a moment but he relented and stood, wiping his hands on his pants. He sounded chagrined when he said, "I thought I was the one who came back here to get you, pet."

"Yeah, well, now you're the one overreacting so I had to step in."

William shook his head slightly before he stood. "God, I'm becoming as bad as you."

"Hardly," she said, taking a hold of his arm. They slowly made their way back to the festivities. "You haven't cried yet. Tell me when that happens and then we'll talk."

**A/N: You guys surprised? I hope so! Let me know what you thought of this one in the comment section :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews on that last chapter! Glad you liked the addition of Cecily. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! The BIG THINGS continue :D**

Chapter Eight

Buffy watched William carefully when they went back to the barbecue. He looked anxious, not unlike her in the early days after Liam and her had separated. She gently laid a hand on his arm and he looked down at her, offering her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"We can avoid her," Buffy offered quietly.

"She's with Liam, pet. I don't really think that's an option."

"We don't have to talk to Liam anymore." He gave her a look and she quickly said, "We've already talked to him once. Besides, ignoring him would still work toward our plan. You taught me that much."

He hesitated for a moment. He really wouldn't mind avoiding Cecily. Being around her gave him a whole host of feelings that he didn't fully understand. They also intensified his usual ill feelings toward the great poofter. It was only fitting that she would end up with some milquetoast like him.

"You don't mind?"

"You're acting all shifty," Buffy pointed out. "And you haven't uttered one thing that is slightly inappropriate all night. There's something wrong there."

"I'm a bit off my game, love."

"Well, then let's get you back on it." He couldn't help but smile a bit at her enthusiasm. "What do you want to do?"

"Drown in a snifter of brandy."

"Okay," she said with a succinct nod. "We can do that."

"Buffy-"

"Come on," she said, pulling him toward the house. "I know where Liam keeps the good stuff."

He could hardly believe it as Buffy moved them through the crowd and they walked into the house. It was mostly empty except for a few servants rustling in the kitchen preparing food. No one paid them much attention, though. She thought for a moment and supposed it was probably because William whisking women somewhere private indoors was not uncommon. She scrunched her nose.

"Alright, this way," she said decisively. They slipped into the study and she closed the door behind them, clicking the lock. She moved quickly to the large bureau and opened the doors. He watched her reach behind a collection of books and pull out a nearly full bottle of brandy.

"Angelus didn't seem the liquor hoarding type."

"He's not," Buffy said simply. "It's his father's."

"We're drinking his father's brandy?"

She shrugged. "The man drinks himself into a stupor every weekend. I had to stop visiting then because he would try to paw at me. He'll just think he drank it himself."

"Angelus' father was after you?" William asked, feeling resentment build toward the older man.

"Only when his senses were dulled with drink," she answered reasonably. "But yes, he was, I suppose. I have to say, it was quite jarring the first time." She took a sip of the brandy straight from the bottle. "I suppose it was for him, as well. I gave him quite a slap."

William reached forward and plucked the bottle from her grasp. "I'll drink to that, pet."

She sat down on the ground, seemingly floating on a mass of crenolin and fabric. Glancing up at him, she gave him a little grin and patted the spot on the floor beside her. He took a large gulp of the brandy and winced before sitting beside her.

"God, I hate brandy," he said, passing her the bottle.

"And you drink it why, then?"

"Gets me pissed quicker than anything else. Plus, it's what gentleman drink."

"How classist of you."

"Well, I can hardly drink whiskey. I do have some standards to uphold."

She smirked, passing him the bottle. "Your parents would be so proud."

"Yes, the one thing they would approve of," he said, laughing a bit. "Ridiculous, isn't it?"

"They approve of me," she answered lightly, a smile spreading on her face. "I think they like me even better than you!"

"I don't doubt that, pet. You made quite the impression on them."

"I imagine they won't be too fond of me if I go back to Liam, though," she said off-handedly. He looked at her strangely and she couldn't understand his reaction until she realized she had said 'if'.

"When," she blurted out. "_When_ I go back to Liam."

There was an awkward silence and she reached for the brandy, prying it from his fingers. She took a large swig and coughed a bit, eyes watering as William patted her on the back.

"You know, pet, you don't have to go back to him. I'll still take the handsome payment."

She laughed slightly. "Of course you would."

"I just mean, if things have changed…"

"They haven't," she said.

"You sure?" he asked. "Because he's out there and you're locked in here with me and a bottle of brandy. Anything seem strange with that to you, love?"

"Maybe I'm afraid of Cecily, too?"

"If anything Cecily should be afraid of you," he answered. "And I'm not afraid of her."

"Really? You could have fooled me."

"I'd just rather not see her with Captain Forehead, that's all." Despite herself, Buffy snorted at the new nickname. He grinned a bit and said, "Like that one, huh?"

"Not at all," Buffy answered stoutly. "I am greatly offended."

He smirked. "Right."

She was silent for a moment and then asked. "Do you still love her?"

"Cecily?"

She nodded. He took his time before answering, choosing his words with care.

"She was the first woman that I saw as more than an object," William answered. "She took my breath away with her grace and poise. I started off wanting only to have her and then I found that simply having her would never be enough." He stopped for a moment, taking a swig of brandy. "She consumed me in thought in action. I loved her and I would have made her happy. But she didn't choose me. Said I was below her. So, do I still love her? No, I do not. I may not be a good man - I've proven that time and time again as of late – but I refuse to chase after a woman who thinks herself above me. I refuse to demean myself in such a manner."

"You know, you're wrong," Buffy said softly.

"What?"

"You are a good man."

"And that is why you hired me to make your Liam so bothered by the tainting of your reputation that he would have to take you back?"

"I was wrong, as well," she said. "I won't say that you don't act like a complete louse. You do."

He smiled a bit. "Why thank you, pet."

"But deep down you are good. The way you took care of me when I was sick, William, proves that. If Cecily cannot see what a good man you truly are, then she is below you."

He shook his head a bit, wondering what he could have done to make someone like her have such unfailing faith in him. "Buffy Summers, you are a remarkable woman."

"So I've been told," she replied with a small grin. "Now, let's have another sip of that brandy, yeah? You're not even close to drowning in it."

"Change of plan, pet," he said, standing up and reaching down for her hand. She took it without hesitation and he pulled her up. "Neither of us should be hiding. Let's go back outside."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." He corked the brandy bottle and moved behind her, pushing it in behind the collection of books. He closed the doors and turned back toward her. "Alright, let's go."

She followed him out of the house, noticing Liam's father standing prominently at the front of the crowd with his glass of iced tea raised. They walked to the side of the crowd, both trying to catch up on whatever they had missed.

"My wife and I cannot be anymore proud or delighted at the joyous news," Mr. Angelus said, grinning indulgently toward his wife. Buffy glanced around the crowd, noticing the wide grins. Her gaze stopped on Liam and Cecily as Mr. Angelus said, "Cecily, dear, welcome to the family."

Buffy felt as if someone had punched her clear in the stomach. She couldn't breath. She couldn't think. All she could do was stand there, amidst the applause, and stare. She stared at the happy parents; the happy couple; the happy crowd cheering on the happy engagement.

Everyone was just so damn happy.

An arm slipped around her waist and William put his mouth beside her ear, but whatever he said was still drowned out by the applause. Why were people still applauding? Shouldn't they have stopped by now?

She hardly noticed he moved them. One moment she was in the midst of all the joyous applause and then he was behind a tree, the raucous crowd in the distance. William was standing square in front of her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She could hear him then. She could see him, too. His features were pinched with worry, his eyes searching hers. His hands were still on her shoulders and he was standing close. All it would take to close the distance would be one step. Not even that much, really. All she had to do was lean forward. Tilt her face up towards his. It would be easy - hardly any effort at all. Natural almost.

"Buffy!"

She was pulled from her thoughts and both her and William turned toward Dawn, who was looking between them with an undeniable grin. She stepped back and said, "Sorry I interrupted! You just, you know, go back to whatever you two were doing!"

Dawn scurried off. William dropped his hands from her shoulders and stuffed them into the pockets of his jacket. He smiled sheepishly and said, "I suppose pulling you behind a tree wasn't my brightest idea."

"Perhaps not," she said, crossing her arms tightly over her chest.

He reached forward and brushed her wrist. "Are you okay, though?"

She thought of what she had nearly just done with him and said, "No, I don't think I am."

**A/N: Duh duh ddduuuhhhhh! Let me know your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: New chapter! Hope you enjoy it :D**

Chapter Nine

Buffy told her mother that she wasn't feeling well and took to her bed for the entire day following the Angelus' barbecue. Joyce assumed that her daughter's malady was caused by the newly announced engagement and Buffy allowed the assumption. It was partially correct, after all. She _was_ upset that Liam was engaged so quickly after their separating. It was an unforeseen wrench thrown into her plan. The true root of her mood, however, was the _other_ unforeseen kink in her plan. It was her nearly kissing William.

She did not think explaining that to her mother would be easy.

Things had been going so well between her and William. They had become friendly. She grew to consider him something of a confidant and then she had to go and muck it up by nearly kissing him. She was relatively positive that he was blissfully unaware of the whole issue and for that she was grateful. She didn't even want to think of what might have happened if Dawn hadn't found them and she threw herself at him. Still, she had behaved poorly enough in the near-catastrophe's wake. She panicked terribly and took a carriage back home. William had offered to accompany her but she firmly declined. She hadn't even asked how he was handling the engagement.

"Buffy dear," Joyce said, peeking her head into the bedroom. "I brought you some tea."

"Thank you," Buffy said, gesturing for her to enter. Joyce went to her daughter's side and handed her the tea, settling beside her on the bed. She smoothed Buffy's hair away from her face tenderly.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"A bit," Buffy lied.

Joyce glanced at the untouched breakfast that she had sent in an hour before and said, "Why do I get the feeling that you're not being entirely honest with me?"

"My stomach feels like it's filled with lead," Buffy answered. "There's no room for food."

Joyce sighed. "Sweetheart, I know that this engagement must be difficult for you. You can't go on moping, though. We had enough of that after you two separated."

"I know."

"And besides, you have William now. He's a fine man."

"He is," Buffy agreed. "I'm not upset about the engagement. I just think I had a little too much excitement yesterday. I need a day to recuperate."

"Alright, but you finish that tea." She reached toward the breakfast plate and plucked a roll from it. "And eat this. I don't want you wasting away to nothing."

Buffy frowned but followed her mother's orders, anyway. The roll tasted like ash on her tongue but she ate the entire thing, washing it down with tea.

"That's my girl," Joyce said. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "Now get some rest."

Joyce stood up and left the room. Alone, Buffy burrowed under her covers and shut her eyes. Maybe if she fell asleep she could finally stop replaying those moments behind the tree.

* * *

><p>He came to visit mid-afternoon. She shouldn't have been surprised. Her strange behavior was bound to pique his worry and he had made it quite clear that he looked after those that he cared for. Still, she found her stomach twisting uncomfortably when Joyce slipped into her room and told her to get dressed because William was in the sitting room.<p>

She pulled on a heavy nightgown, taking heed to glance quickly in the mirror before heading out to the sitting room. William was seated but rose to his feet when she appeared.

"Buffy," he said, nodding somewhat awkwardly. "I'm sorry to hear that you are under the weather."

"Just a bit of a hay fever, I think," she said. "May I inquire of your visit?"

"Simply wanted to check in. I was in the area."

"I'll leave you to alone for a bit," Joyce said, giving her daughter a look as she skirted past her into the kitchen. Buffy and William remained standing, him studying her face while she looked everywhere except at his. He moved toward her but kept himself at an appropriate distance.

"You had a lot of excitement yesterday," he noted.

"Yes, we both did."

"You ran off rather suddenly. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

She glanced at him and said, "I thought you were just in the area."

"I lied."

She smiled a bit and his face softened. "I'm doing alright. I'm sorry that I never asked how you were. You have every right to be as shook by the engagement as I was."

"I'm fine," he said. "Your little speech before was remarkably effective."

"Still, it couldn't have been easy."

"I don't relish the thought of her marrying Liam Angelus," William admitted. "But if this pans out as it should, then it really shouldn't matter. You'll be wearing his ring."

She sat down on the couch and he settled beside her. With a soft sigh she leaned forward and propped her elbows on her knees, resting the side of her head on her upturned palm. Her gaze fell on him and she said, "It's a bit like all of this was for naught, no? All this work and he ends up engaged to another woman."

"Maybe we've been too convincing," William said wryly. "I seem too changed."

"That's it," she answered similarly. "You must stick your head under another woman's skirt immediately."

William chuckled, rubbing at his jaw. "Quite the alluring suggestion, pet."

"It doesn't really matter, though, does it? It's over. He's engaged and he could hardly pull out without immense scandal."

"I reckon you're worth the scandal," he told her.

"I don't know…"

"Well, I do," he said. "I'll know for the both of us."

She smiled slightly. "Want to tell Liam that?"

"I doubt my word would mean much to Angelus, pet. His opinion of me is so low that I would deem it non-existent. I'd be offended but I return the favor."

"Well, then I guess we'll just keep trudging along," Buffy said with a sigh. "It's been working a bit, yeah?"

Her tone was uncertain and his did not differ. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>It was a marker of how highly he thought of Buffy Summers that he was taking his carriage over to the Angelus' home to have a much-dreaded-conversation with their eldest son. He hadn't been lying when he told her that his word would mean little to Liam. However, it didn't mean that he couldn't try. It was clear that she had given up hope and he decided, sitting in the sitting room with her, that he had to change that. She had lost some of her spark, her vibrancy, and he would do anything to bring it back, even if it meant dragging himself to Liam Angelus.<p>

His carriage arrived at the Angelus estate and he took a moment before climbing out and making his way toward the front door. He knocked on the door and a maid answered, offering a timid grin.

"Hello, Mr. Pratt," she said, nodding her head in further greeting.

"Hello, is Liam Angelus here?"

"Yes, please come in and I'll get him for you."

William walked in and glanced toward the study where him and Buffy had drank the day before. The maid led him into the living room and told him to make himself comfortable while she called for Liam. He nodded, although he thought to himself that he would be far from comfortable. This was going to be just about the most uncomfortable conversation he'd held with anyone.

He didn't sit down, too jittery to sit still. Instead he paced the room, glancing at a picture here or trinket there. He was studying some music box on the fireplace mantle when Liam entered the room.

"William, to what do I owe the displeasure?" Liam said.

William turned around slowly. "Well, Liam, wonderful to see you, too."

"What are you doing here?"

"I suppose congratulations are in order," William said, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Thank you. Is that all?"

William clenched his jaw at the other man's behavior. It wasn't as if he really wanted to be there. "I'm here to talk about Buffy."

"What about her?"

"Do you still love her?" William asked point-blank. Surprise flashed in the other man's eyes and it took Liam a moment to collect himself.

"I am marrying Cecily."

"Alright, I am going to assume that your purposeful evading of my question means that the answer is yes."

"What does it matter?"

"She loves you," William cut in harshly. "Even after you push her away and announce a separate engagement, she still loves you."

"Why are you telling me this? I thought you were courting her."

"She deserves to be happy," William answered immediately. "Even if it's with you."

Liam frowned, turning away for a moment. "I could never make her happy."

"Don't you think she should be the judge of that?"

"It's of no use," Liam said, turning back. His face was drawn, eyes weary. "I cannot break my engagement with Cecily."

"Always so cognizant of your bleeding reputation," William shot back, voice colored with frustration. "Do you realize what you are passing up?"

"I should have never gotten involved with Buffy in the first place," Liam said darkly.

"What are you talking about?"

Liam exhaled sharply. "Cecily and I have been engaged for months."

William rarely found himself without words, but in that moment he had absolutely nothing to say in return. Liam wasn't done speaking, though.

"We were engaged in January. Cecily's family was going through financial problems and our families arranged an engagement that was mutually beneficial for both families. Cecily would gain my name and wealth. I would take most of her family's land in return. Due to the nature of our engagement, I thought it fine for me to continue living the way that I had before the engagement. I had my affairs with little discretion and thought nothing of it. But then I met Buffy-"

"You took up with Buffy knowing that you would marry another woman?" William interjected heatedly.

"I thought it would be no different from the other affairs."

"Oh, so you intended to sleep with her and then move on to the next?" William felt irritation steadily build toward anger and he balled his fists tightly at his sides.

"I never meant to hurt her," Liam said. "I-"

He was cut off by William's fist connecting with his face. He reeled backwards, and brought a hand to his nose. Blood painted his fingertips. William was breathing heavily while he tried to stop himself from going for a second hit. He wanted to pummel the man into the ground but knew that even that one hit was inappropriate.

"You are not to tell her this," William hissed. "As far as she knows, you and Cecily are recently engaged." Liam nodded reluctantly, holding his hand beneath his nose to staunch the bleeding. "I always thought you were a sorry excuse for a man, Angelus. You've just given me proof."

William turned to leave but halted when Liam asked, "How long have you been in love with her?"

He hesitated for a moment but then turned back, setting Liam with a steady glare. The other man had the good sense to flinch.

"It doesn't take a man being in love to see that she deserves better than you."

"I know she does," Liam answered levelly. "But don't go thinking it's you, Pratt. It will never be you."

William sniffed irritably. "Have a nice life, Angelus. You and Cecily deserve each other."

**A/N: If you're reading this, please leave reviews! I would love to know your thoughts on the direction this is heading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: We reached double digits in feedback last chapter! Woot! Thank you all for your kind words. I absolutely love reading all the feedback and interacting with you all :D Buffy fans are the best! Anyhoo, hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a roller coaster ride, so prepare yourselves!**

Chapter Ten

There were many reasons for Buffy Summers to dislike Cecily Hamilton. For starters, she was engaged to the man Buffy claimed to love. That in itself would be reason enough, but then there was the whole William business. In her rationale for disliking Cecily, the William issue actually ranked higher than the Liam engagement. Cecily held no actual blame in that, but in the case of William there was much blame to be held. A whole bunch of blame.

Therefore, Buffy found herself less than thrilled to run into the woman while running errands in town. She was even less thrilled to find herself in conversation with the woman and actually not wanting to claw her eyes out. Cecily was disarmingly pleasant.

"I never had a chance to tell you at the barbecue, but I absolutely adored your dress," Cecily said. "I am so happy that green has come back in favor."

"Me too," Buffy said. "It's one of my favorite colors."

"With your hair, it should be!" Cecily answered with a grin.

For the sake of her genteel upbringing, Buffy properly said, "Congratulations again on your engagement. You and Liam must be thrilled for the wedding."

"I wouldn't call Liam thrilled," Cecily said, laughing a bit. "He hates the pomp and circumstance of it all. I'm looking forward to it, though."

"When will the wedding be?"

"The first of the month," Cecily answered, taking Buffy by surprise. That left only two weeks until the wedding.

"That's rather quick," Buffy noted, realizing a moment too late that this may sound presumptuous. Thankfully, Cecily did not take offense.

"Hardly, we've been engaged since January. The only reason that we waited so long to formally announce the engagement was so that I could be in town. I was abroad for the past few months with my family."

Buffy could barely string together a coherent sentence as she felt the back of her neck grow warm. Cecily kept talking but Buffy had stopped listening. Her mind was stuck on the January and how in January, when Liam was apparently engaged, she had been traipsing behind hedges with him. A month later, when he was apparently engaged, she told him she loved him. He said he loved her.

"I have to go," Buffy said suddenly.

"Is everything okay?" Cecily asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. My mother was expecting me a while ago. I don't want her to worry."

"Of course," Cecily said, reaching forward and touching her arm. "It was wonderful running into you, dear."

Buffy nodded, running on automatic. It she wasn't careful she'd be dropping into a curtsy next.

"You too, Cecily. Enjoy the rest of your day."

She wandered back toward her carriage, a sob rising in her throat. She didn't know what she was actually crying over. Was it that Liam and Cecily would be marrying in two weeks, or her believing Liam had loved her when he was promised to another woman? Either was reason enough for tears. Wiping at her cheeks, she climbed into the carriage and told the driver to take her home.

* * *

><p>While in town, William saw Buffy and Cecily speaking. He stopped short, thinking it strange to see the two most significant women in his life sharing what seemed to be a casual chat. It was wrong. Everything about it seemed perverted, and yet both parties seemed to be marginally enjoying themselves.<p>

If they became friends, he might have to hang himself.

"Pratt."

He turned and found himself face-to-face with one of his old poker chums, Marcus. The man clapped him on his shoulder.

"Haven't seen you in the club lately."

"My woman prefers that I keep my distance," William answered easily, hoping to end the conversation as swiftly as possible so that he could see what was going on with Cecily and Buffy.

"You'll still be coming to this weekend's game, I presume. I heard you were adding to the pot."

"You heard correctly."

"So you will be there?"

"What am I, if not a man of my word?"

Marcus laughed. It was a barking noise that held little mirth.

"Very true, Pratt. Well, I will see you then."

"Yes, see you then."

The man walked away and William turned back toward the scene at hand. He was both relieved and disappointed to find Cecily alone.

* * *

><p>Buffy stalked about her bedroom. She went back and forth across the room, switching between despair and searing anger. At one end of the spectrum she was in love with a man who had been engaged to another woman for the entire duration of their relationship. On the other end, well, it was much the same scenario but with a variety of swears added with an occasional kick toward her bed.<p>

She heard the door open behind her and turned to see Dawn slip in unannounced. Typically she would reprimand her younger sister but in her current state she was more than happy to have someone to rail at.

"What are you doing up here? I can hear your footsteps downstairs!"

"You were right!" Buffy threw back, knowing it would stop whatever diatribe her sister was about to begin. Sure enough, Dawn grinned wide.

"Right about what?" she asked cheerily.

"You were right about Liam! Everything you said was 100% right!"

"Well, of course I was right," Dawn answered simply. "Anyone could see that you deserve better. Besides, he was boring. And he talked to me like I was a kid."

Buffy smiled slightly. "You are a kid, Dawnie."

"Am not!" she shot back petulantly.

"Well, regardless, you were right. I cannot believe that I ever loved that man!"

"What do you need Liam for, anyway? You have William now!"

Buffy's eyes lit up. Of course! She hadn't even thought about William after the bombshell. He was the exact person she should be sharing this news with. Buffy turned hurriedly and grabbed her hat from the desk, fastening it hastily.

"Dawnie, tell Mother that I've gone out."

"Where are you going? Can I come with?"

"I'm going to see William. And no."

"Why not? William likes me!"

"Yes, he does and I promise to take you to see him later this week. Just not now, okay?"

"Fine," Dawn huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Tell him I say hi, though."

"Of course."

She kissed her sister on the cheek and then hurried from the house.

* * *

><p>William was playing cards with his father when the footman came forward and announced Buffy's arrival. William was surprised at first, not having expected her to visit. He thought back to the conversation he had spied between her and Cecily and wondered if it brought about this impromptu visit.<p>

"Ms. Summers," his father said jovially. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"I hope I'm not interrupting," she said.

"Not at all. It's probably best for William's fragile ego that this card game ends."

"Always so supportive," William shot back.

"Gives you character, son."

"Buffy, would you like to go for a walk?" William asked, offering his arm.

"Yes, that sounds lovely."

She linked her arm with his and they walked out of the house into the gardens out back. William glanced down at her and was distracted momentarily by the way the breeze tousled her hair. He caught himself before he stared for too long and he asked, "What brings you to my humble abode, pet?"

"I ran into Cecily in town today."

Despite having seen them earlier, he still stiffened. "And how did that go?"

"I learned some interesting things."

"And?"

She stopped walking. Despite her travelling all the way to his home to tell him what she had learned, she found herself hesitating when the moment came. Part of her didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to admit that she had gone through all of this trouble with him for a man who was already engaged. One who probably never loved her in the first place.

"Buffy?"

"Liam and Cecily's engagement is not something recent. They've been engaged since January."

William waited the appropriate amount of time before saying, "That means…"

Despite having come to terms with it several times since Cecily had first unintentionally out-ed Liam, she still felt her eyes dampen.

"The entire time I was with Liam he was engaged to Cecily."

William was silent beside her and when she looked at his face she saw a number of emotions. There was anger and disgust tempered by sympathy as he reached forward and laid a hand on her shoulder. All of these emotions were clear. The only one that was missing was surprise. She stepped back.

"You knew," she breathed out.

"What? Buffy, I-"

"You-you knew! When I told you, there wasn't even an ounce of surprise!"

"Buffy-"

"How could you do this to me?" she demanded. "You claim to care about me. You claim to be my friend, yet when you find out something like this it doesn't even occur to you to tell me?"

"I thought it was better this way!" he said, moving toward her but she backed away further. "I didn't want to hurt you!"

She slapped him soundly across his face, holding her hand to her chest afterward as she breathed heavily. They stared at each other for a moment, neither of them speaking. He broke first.

"Buffy-"

"When?" she demanded. "When did you find out?"

"Earlier this week," he said, rubbing at his jaw. "I went to see him."

"Why?"

"To tell him to take you back," William said, noticing that her eyes widened. "I meant it when I said I cared about you, pet. Seemed like the only way you'd be truly happy was if that simpering ponce took you back, so I went to plead my case."

"You've known all this time and you haven't told me?" she said, hurt and anger evident in her voice. "How could you let me go on thinking that he loved me when..."

"Did you not hear what I did for you?"

"I trusted you!" Buffy threw back angrily. "You were the one person that I could really talk to. The one person I could confide in. Yet, you receive this pertinent tidbit of information and keep it from me like I'm some child!"

"Buffy-"

"You know what, we're done," she said, her voice only shaking slightly. "I don't require your services any further. And since Liam is regrettably marrying another woman, I'm keeping my 300 pounds."

"Buffy-"

"Goodbye, William."

He watched her walk away, knowing full well that he should go after her but unable to move.

**A/N: Bam! Anyone see that coming? If so - you get a virtual cookie. Big things are coming still. This story is far from being over! Please leave some feedback :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for your feedback! This chapter is chock full of action! Hope you enjoy :D**

Chapter Eleven

Buffy decided she had cried too much this week. First it was over Liam's engagement and the near kiss. Then it was over finding out her and Liam's relationship had pretty much been a sham. Now it was over William's betrayal and the fact that the one person whom she had believed she could trust turned out to be just like everyone else. She wanted just one night where she didn't go to bed in tears.

"Buffy?" Joyce said from outside her bedroom. "Buffy dear, are you alright?"

"I have another headache," Buffy called back, hoping her mother would take the hint and leave her alone. Luck proved to not be on her side, though, when Joyce opened the door and walked in.

"Another headache, sweetheart?"

Buffy nodded weakly. That was easier to explain that the maelstrom that had become her life.

"You just rest. Think I should call Dr. Fitzwilliam?"

"No, I just need some rest," Buffy said. No reason to make her family pay for unnecessary medical bills. "Call me down for dinner?"

"Alright, sweetheart, you just rest until then."

* * *

><p>It took every bit of self-restraint for William not to take the carriage directly to the Summers residence. He felt ill just thinking about what had transpired earlier in the week with Buffy. Keeping his visit with Liam from her had been a mistake. How he hadn't seen that before was a complete mystery to him. She was strong, much stronger than most gave her credit for. He should have been the one to realize that. He did now, only it was too late.<p>

He took for granted the ease with which he took part in her life before. It had been nothing for him to drop in for a visit. He had been welcome, expected even. Now, he was marginally sure Buffy would slam the door in his face. He wondered if she had broken the news of the end of their courtship to her parents yet. If she had, the news had yet to circulate. His parents were still blissfully unaware of how majorly their son had screwed things up.

And he truly had. Not only had he lost Buffy but he would be going to the poker game this weekend without the 300 pounds that he owed the men. He knew he could put in some of his previous winnings and hope that he won the rest; but the odds of that panning out in his favor were devastatingly low.

For all intents and purposes, William Pratt was screwed.

* * *

><p>Buffy was looking through her closet when her mother walked into the bedroom. Joyce called out to her and Buffy peeked her head out of the closet.<p>

"Yes, mother?"

"Sweetheart, I'm afraid I have some grave news."

Buffy's stomach twisted uncomfortably as she padded out of the closet.

"What is it?"

"Rose Lockhart has passed."

Buffy's eyes squinted slightly as she tried to think of who in the world her mother was talking about. She couldn't recall any Rose Lockhart. The name didn't do so much as jog a single memory.

"Who is Rose Lockhart?" she finally asked.

"Dear, you know Mrs. Lockhart. She owns the tea shoppe in town…"

"Oh," Buffy said. She vaguely recalled the woman. She was squat in stature and always seemed to be frowning. "Oh! Yes, I do remember her! She always overcharged me for my tea!"

"Buffy," Joyce admonished. "Honestly, this is not the time for such negative memories. The woman just died."

"Sorry, Mother," Buffy mumbled, her tone belying any sort of apology.

"Pull out one of your mourning dresses," Joyce told her. "The funeral is at 2 o'clock."

"Do I have to go?" Buffy said, frowning. She detested funerals. They were always an uncomfortable affair and it wasn't as if she really knew the woman. One look from Joyce, however, made her backtrack and mumbled, "Alright, I'll go find that dress."

* * *

><p>"I still don't know who this lady was," Dawn whispered to Buffy as they walked into the funeral home. "Do you know who she is?"<p>

"She owned Gardner's Tea," Buffy answered softly. "I've told you that four times now."

"Yes, but do you actually know who _she_ is?"

Buffy frowned and admitted, "It took me a minute or two."

She spotted Willow Rosenberg standing by herself at the side of the room and she took Dawn's elbow and guided her toward the redhead. Willow offered her a small wave.

"Hi Willow," Dawn chirped.

"Hello, Dawnie. Buffy, how are you?"

"Good," Buffy answered. "It's sad about Mrs. Lockhart, isn't it?"

Willow nodded her head emphatically. "Oh yes, such a tragedy. She was, uh, quite a woman. She will be missed."

Buffy smirked and said, "You had no idea who she was either, did you?"

"Not the slightest," Willow admitted.

Buffy snorted, glancing back toward the casket. The area immediately in front had emptied for the moment and Buffy asked Dawn and Willow, "Want to go pay our respects?"

"Yes, that's a good idea," Willow said with a nod.

They walked over to the casket and kneeled in a line before it. As they looked at the elderly woman, all of them breathed out a familiar, "Oh."

When they rose and walked back to their spot at the side of the room Willow remarked, "I remember her now. She always rang my bill up incorrectly."

"Me too!" Buffy enthused in a low voice. She glanced back at the casket and remarked, "Some karma, perhaps?"

"Buffy!" Willow breathed out, laughing into her hand. Buffy grinned wide and glanced back toward the casket. Her grin faded when she saw William stride over to the casket and politely drop to his knees. She watched for a moment, but turned before he moved.

"Buffy, William is here!" Dawn said excitedly, tapping Buffy's arm.

"Yes, I saw him."

"Well, aren't we going to go over there? You two are always together at events!"

"If he wants to speak to me he can come over here himself," she said, wincing at the bitterness that painted her words. Willow cast her a knowing look while Dawn pouted.

"But-"

"Buffy, can I talk to you?" William asked from behind her. She visibly winced and Willow took Dawn's arm and said, "Hey Dawnie, why don't you come with me?"

"But-"

Before she could argue further Willow had tugged her away and Buffy was left alone with William. He had moved to her side and she stepped away slightly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hello William," she said coolly.

"How are you?" he asked, voice devoid of his usual charm. It occurred to her that he was nervous. It fit him like an ill-suited waistcoat.

"I'm fine."

"I wanted to talk to you about before," he said, stepping toward her.

She didn't want to talk at him. She didn't want to hear whatever excuse he had cooked up over the week, and she definitely didn't want to stand next to him when it made her chest feel something was trying to beat its way clear out.

"William, this is hardly the time," she said quickly. "This illustrious woman has passed. She deserves our respect."

"Oh please," he scoffed. "I doubt you even knew who the bird was before you saw her in the casket."

Despite him being partially correct Buffy said, "Honestly, William, have a little decorum."

"You can't just push me away."

"Our business together has terminated," she shot back. "So, I can do whatever I like."

"You know that I never meant to hurt you," he said in a low voice. "Carry on whatever way you like, but you know that was never my intention."

"You let me go on thinking Liam and I had something real when all the while I was just another skirt to him. How could that not hurt me?" she shot back in like.

William hesitated for a moment before saying, "You weren't another skirt to him, pet. He got more than he bargained for with you."

"What?"

"He loved you. He acted deplorably in taking up with you and then continuing to do so when he knew he was promised to another woman, but he did love you."

She was nearly shaking at his words. Why did he have to complicate everything? Just when she was set one way he told her something that turned her world on its head.

"It doesn't matter," she said hoarsely. "None of it matters, either way. I stand by what I said earlier. We are finished."

"Fine, our little deal is over," he said quietly, careful that no one around them overheard. "I concede to that. But, I think we can both agree that this ran deeper than some concocted courting scheme. I consider you a friend."

"A friend that you lie to?"

"No, a friend that I protect. Look, my actions may have been ill decided but my intentions were nothing but pure. Please, Buffy-"

"I can't talk about this right now," Buffy said, shaking her head. "We can't be arguing at a woman's funeral."

"Will you talk to me later?"

Buffy hesitated but when she saw the imploring look in his eyes she felt her head dip in acquiescence. His jaw loosened slightly and he said, "I will come to your home tomorrow then and we will discuss this."

"Fine."

He inclined his head in a stilted farewell and then walked away.

* * *

><p>After a long day of stilted conversation at the funeral and a rather unpleasant chat with Buffy, the last thing William wanted to do was to attend a card game that very likely would end with some level of bruising. He didn't have the 300 pounds. There were a scant 150 pounds to his name and he had spent some of it on the odd trinket here or there. That left him with a sum total of 98 pounds to bring to the game.<p>

The men were not going to take this well.

He walked into the gentleman's club and made his way toward the backroom where cards were played. The men greeted him eagerly, no doubt thinking him with heavier pockets than he currently possessed.

The table was more populated than usual, the mound of chips in the center piled high. Marcus grinned wide when he saw him.

"Pratt, you made it!"

"I said I'd come."

"Come, take a seat. You have to at least play one hand."

"Alright," William said, settling in the seat beside Marcus. He didn't have the money in the first place and figured one hand wouldn't hurt him too much. They were going to nail him, anyway. Might as well enjoy himself.

"You want to add that money to the pot?" Marcus baited.

"Nah, we'll see how this goes first," William said. "Don't want to win it all back myself."

"Someone's presumptuous."

"I'm feeling lucky."

William bought in for five pounds and the dealer dealt him his hand. He looked down at the cards, finding himself with the usual depressing hand that characterized his time playing cards. Still, he raised five pounds.

"Good hand there, Pratt?" one of the men across from him jeered.

"I bet it's looking better than yours, Jones," William shot back easily. While he might have struggled in cards, he excelled in the conversation. Toss an insult here, receive one there, it was easy and predictable.

"I'll raise ten," Marcus said, throwing several chips into the pot.

William knew that whatever Marcus held had to be better than his hand. Figuring there was no point in throwing away money when he sorely lacked it in the first place, he put down his cards and folded.

"Already?" Marcus said.

"I must have read my luck incorrectly."

The man shrugged and continued on with the game. He ended up winning the hand and hooted with excitement. Reaching forward, he gathered the chips in his hands as he chanted, "Mine, mine, mine…"

"That ought to put you in a good mood," William said.

"Indeed," Marcus agreed. "Do you know what would make me in an even better mood? Winning that 300 pounds. How about you add it to the pot?"

"That's the thing," William began slowly, looking around at the table. "I don't have the money."

"Why the hell not?" one of them growled.

"Short on funds. The old man cut me off."

"And that interests us, why? A debt is a debt, Pratt. You know that."

"I can pay you," William said quickly, trying to think on his feet. He was never good at the quick thinking, though, and stumbled over his words. "Just give me more time. I'm sure he'll come around."

"See, that's the thing, Pratt," Marcus said slowly. "We gave you time. Most other men here would have been bleeding out in the alley weeks ago, but you gave us your word."

"You still have my word," William said. "I _will_ pay you."

"I don't like being lied to," Marcus said. He glanced around the table. "How about you all, gentlemen? Do you like being lied to?"

They grumbled their responses, the room growing louder.

"Pratt, you know what happens to people who don't pay."

"Marcus-"

Before William could react two men had grabbed him under his arms and ripped him from his chair. He tried to fight back, but the men were strong. They dragged him out the back and shoved him roughly against the brick wall of the building. Before William could regain his balance, one of the men slammed his fist into his face. Another blow followed and he felt his nose shatter.

The assault continued, one blow bleeding into another as pain dulled his senses. He fell to the ground and one of the men kicked him square in the ribs. Pain ripped through his abdomen and back while he futilely attempted to curl into a fetal position. Every movement rendered searing pain.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this," Marcus said, suddenly above him. His voice was strangely light as he stared down at the beaten man. "But people who don't settle their debts must be punished."

He pressed the heel of his boot against William's cheek, bearing down on him with his weight.

"You are no longer welcome here," he said, slowly grinding his heel into William's cheek as if he were putting out a cigarette. "Of course, we still expect the 300 pounds, but you are not to come here against afte. Do you understand?"

William groaned in response.

"Good," Marcus said crisply, stepping back. "Alright, boys, let's just leave him here. He'll be found soon enough."

William heard the men walk back into the building and he struggled to raise to his knees. Pain ripped through his abdomen and he collapsed onto the ground. Unable to move further, he closed to his eyes and let the darkness close in.

**A/N: Feedback! Send it! I'm super excited to hear your thoughts on this! Next chapter is all written and will be posted sometime tomorrow :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for your feedback! **

Chapter Twelve

Buffy waited for him but he never showed. She sat in the sitting room, pretending to read as she listened for the sounds of a carriage. He had been the one who pressed for them to meet in the first place and she found it rather odd that he would stand her up.

She heard a carriage approach and her stomach dropped. She forced herself to read, telling herself that acting like an anxious little puppy would not make him get to the door any quicker. She heard the front door open and waited for his voice. She was met with silence but her pulse still quickened when she heard footsteps approach.

Despite her attempt to not appear anxious, she found her eyes glued on the entryway as the footsteps grew louder. She frowned when it was Dawn who scurried through the doorway.

Since when did her sister have such a heavy gait?

"Buffy, you would not believe what I heard while I was in town!" Dawn enthused, plopping next to her sister in the sitting room. Buffy marked the page with her finger before closing it. She knew better than to leave any distraction in the open while Dawn told a story. Her sister tended to take any distraction as competition and promptly eradicated it. Many a pages were lost due to Dawn surreptitiously tossing books away from their owners during a story.

"And what is this story?"

"I ran into Willow Rosenberg and she told me that Xander Harris told her that-"

"My goodness, who knew Willow was such a gossip?" Buffy noted.

"I'm trying to get to the point here!"

"Sorry, go on."

"She told me that some mob or something beat up William last night!"

Buffy blanched. "What are you talking about?"

"They found him unconscious outside one of the gentleman's clubs downtown," Dawn continued. "Willow said she heard he was beaten pretty badly."

Buffy's hands lost all feeling but she could see them trembling. Her breathing was uneven as she imagined William slumped behind some dank club.

"Is he alright?" she asked after a moment, mouth suddenly dry.

"I don't know. Willow said he was recuperating at home but…"

Buffy had already risen from the couch and was searching for her purse amid the large room. Dawn asked what she was doing and Buffy threw back, "What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to find my purse!"

"It's on the chair."

Buffy turned toward the chair and saw her purse plainly lying on the cushion. She hurried over and grabbed it, her stomach twisting uncomfortably.

"I'm going to visit William," Buffy said, grabbing her hat from the mantelpiece and fastening it on. She couldn't seem to move quickly enough as she tried to gather her senses along with her belongings.

"Do you want me to come with?"

"No," Buffy said immediately. She saw her sister's eyes flash with hurt and she walked toward her and gently touched her cheek. "Thank you for telling me, Dawnie. I'll be home before supper."

She kissed her sister's forehead and then went out to the carriage. The ride from her home to the Pratt's was not particularly long, but this ride felt like an eternity. The entire time she kept replaying the last conversation she had held with William. She had been awful to him. Yes, she still partially thought he deserved it but she hadn't need to be so cold. He had only been trying to protect her. Wrong or not, he had been acting in her best interest. She cringed when she thought of what those men had purportedly done to him.

"Can you go any faster?" she pleaded, leaning forward.

"I will try, Ms. Summers."

Ten minutes later they arrived at the Pratt estate and the driver helped her down from the carriage. She moved forward quickly, a lump already building in her throat. Memories of her last visit were fresh and part of her wanted to turn right back around and go home. She had to be strong, though.

The moment Mrs. Pratt saw her she was pulled into a tight hug. The elder woman pulled back and Buffy noticed her red-rimmed eyes.

"Oh Buffy, I am so grateful that you are here."

"How are you doing?"

"Whoever did this to him…" Mrs. Pratt began, eyes filling with tears. "Oh, dear, it is just awful."

"Can I see him?"

Mrs. Pratt nodded. "Oh yes, that would be good. He's been asking for you."

Buffy's breath caught. "He has?"

"Yes, he'll be happy to see you."

"I don't know about that," she said. "We had a bit of a spat before."

"I'm sure all of that is forgotten," Mrs. Pratt said, waving it off with a flit of her hand. "I've never seen him care about someone as much as he cares about you."

Buffy's eyes filled with tears.

"Now, you go upstairs," Mrs. Pratt said. "I'll make sure no one disturbs you two."

Buffy nodded and then started up the stairs, unsure if she was ready to face whatever lied in William's bedroom. She opened the door gingerly, peering at William's form in the bed. It took her a moment before she walked in, closing the door behind her. She stepped closer to the bed and clapped her hand to her mouth when she saw the bruises painting his face. Both eyes were swollen, one nearly closed. He was wearing a light pajama shirt but could see that his ribs were wrapped tightly with cotton beneath the fabric. His left arm was in some sling contraption and pressed against his chest.

"William," she breathed out, moving to his side. She dropped to her knees and grasped his good hand between her own.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I'm so sorry, William. I'm sorry that I yelled at you. And that I slapped you. Although I still sort of think you deserved it."

"Stubborn even when I'm all bruised and bloody, pet?" William said hoarsely.

"You're awake," she said, kissing his hand. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm covered in bruises."

"Well, you sort of are."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, pet. I was there, you know."

"William, what happened?"

"It's my own fault. I didn't pay a card debt. Knew what would happen."

"They beat you to a bloody pulp?"

"Sounds about right," he said, wincing. "I'll be patched up in no time, though. One of the benefits of being young and sprightly."

"Does it hurt?" she asked gingerly.

"They gave me some cocktail of pills which helps," he answered. "But it's no walk in the park."

"I hate them," she said. "I hate them for doing this to you. I should go there and-"

"No," he said immediately. "You go nowhere near them."

"I wasn't actually going to," she said, although her cheeks flushed. She reached forward and gently touched the swollen area around his eye. He winced and she frowned. "All of this because of some silly debt?"

"300 pounds to them is not a silly debt."

Her eyebrows furrowed together. "That's why you wanted 300 pounds, wasn't it?" He looked away from her. "William, why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't your problem to deal with."

"I could have helped."

"It wasn't your problem, pet. It was mine."

"It nearly got you killed," she said. She thought of what might have happened if those men had gone too far or if William hadn't been found early enough. Her stomach churned uncomfortably.

"It takes a lot to kill me good and proper, pet. None of them had it in them."

"Well, try not to bait anyone else for long time, okay? My girlish nerves can't handle another scare like this."

He gazed at her and asked, "Does this mean we're friends again?"

"I still think you were an ass to keep the Liam thing from me, but I understand why you did it. Doesn't mean I agree, but I understand."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes," she said. She took his hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We're friends again."

* * *

><p>Buffy walked into the gentleman's club with the 300 pounds carefully stuffed in her purse. Many eyes followed her as she walked toward the back room. She was surprised that no one tried to stop her, but she supposed her appearance there was jarring enough to warrant stares rather than action. Regardless, she made it to the back without much interference. The men were seated around the cards table and she stared at them for a moment before she spoke. Which one threw the first punch? Which one threw William to the ground? Gave him that kick to the ribs?<p>

"Miss, can we help you?" one of them asked, eyes travelling over her frame.

"I'm here to settle a debt," Buffy said, opening her purse. "William Pratt owes you men 300 pounds, correct?"

"He sent his little lady to settle his debts?" one joked.

"I am here of my own accord," Buffy said levelly, her voice cold and flat. "I have the sum."

"Let's see it."

She pulled the money from her purse and laid it out on the table. Looking at the man to her left she said, "Count it."

The man was taken aback initially at being addressed so directly but he went and counted the money, anyway. After a few moments he nodded to the other men.

"Why should we accept this?" the first man asked. "Pratt should settle his own debts."

"My money is just as good as a man's."

"Aren't you worried that it reflects poorly on Pratt?"

"You all landed him in bed with bruises and a couple broken ribs," Buffy said harshly. "Do you worry that reflects poorly on you?"

"I'm sure we don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course not," she answered coldly. "Anyway, I'd rather not linger here. It's no place for a lady."

"No," the first man agreed. "It's not."

"Will my money suffice?" she asked.

"Yes, I suppose this time it will. You tell Pratt, though, that we expect him to settle his own debts in the future."

Buffy nodded. Before she left she gestured toward the man on her left and said, "By the way, this man has cards up his sleeve." The man's face reddened. "Have a nice night, gentlemen."

**A/N: Some reviews would be lovely :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for your feedback! **

Chapter Thirteen

Buffy took the carriage to the Pratt's home for another afternoon. It was a familiar ride to her now. For the past week she had made daily visits to check in on William. Sometimes she sat with him and they played games. Other times he was sleeping and she sat with Mrs. Pratt in the sitting room, discussing the gossip of the day.

Mrs. Pratt met her at the front door with a wide grin. She grasped the younger woman's arm and said, "I have a surprise for you today."

"You do?"

Buffy walked with her into the sitting room and smiled wide when she saw William seated on the couch.

"William, you're out of bed!"

"I told you there was a nice surprise," Mrs. Pratt said from behind her as Buffy moved to her son's side.

"Are you sure you should be out of bed?"

"They've got me all taped up," he said, gesturing to his ribs. "Doc said it'd be good for me to move around a bit.

"You won't overexert yourself, though?"

"I promise if I feel even a little weary I'll hop it back to bed," he assured her. "I need to get myself in tip top shape for this weekend, though. I believe I have a dance to escort you to."

Buffy glanced at Mrs. Pratt and quietly noticed the way the older woman was smiling contently between the two of them. Over the week, her and William had decided that although they had ended their partnership, there was no reason to make the true nature of their relationship public. Courtships often dissolved of their own accord, and they decided this was how they would let theirs peter out. For the time being, however, they would proceed as they had.

"Yes, you do. Of course, if you don't feel up to it I can manage on my own. I don't want you pushing yourself and cracking another rib."

"I will be fine. Honestly, pet, you hover more than my own mother."

"It's always wise to be prudent, dear," Mrs. Pratt said. "Well, I will leave you two alone for a bit. I have some things to attend to."

"Well, then _attend_ away," William said, sliding his eyes toward Buffy as both of them smirked. When the elder woman had left the room William muttered, "Sometimes my mother's complete lack of originality baffles me. She couldn't really think up some trite task to attend to?"

"Perhaps she thinks being vague lends more credibility to the excuse," Buffy proposed. "Now that we are alone, though, I have to ask that you please do not push yourself to attend the dance this weekend. I am perfectly capable of entertaining myself. You need to heal properly."

"I'll be fine," he said airily. "Besides, it'll be nice to get out of the house."

"I don't want you hurting yourself."

"You just want to dance with all the other men," William teased. "Finally going to give Harris a twirl?"

She laughed, swatting his good arm gently. "Oh, hush."

"You're probably so sick of being dominated by me. Although, I am a remarkably esteemed dancer, if I do say so myself."

"You're not bad," she admitted. "You do have a sense of rhythm. You'd be surprised by how many don't."

"See, I am saving you from subpar dancing!" he said stoutly. "You should be thanking me."

"I'm sure you're anxious to be out on your balconies again," she retorted with a familiar smirk. "As I'm sure all the loose women of Brighton are anxious for, as well."

"Who knows, perhaps this dabbling into monotony has changed me," he suggested.

"Well, considering the word is 'monogamy' not 'monotony', I would say no."

"Semantics, my dear. It's all the same."

"Why do I put up with you again?" Buffy said, shaking her head.

William screwed up his face in thought and replied, "Well, at first it was because we had entered some sort of business arrangement, but now I believe it is due to our unlikely friendship."

"Oh right, our friendship. How ever did we come to that?" she teased.

"It is one of the great mysteries of the world, pet."

Buffy grinned, her gaze falling to the ground as a question weighed heavily on her. She was silent for a moment, but then cast her eyes up toward his again as she carefully asked, "Will we remain friends once your courtship has ended?"

William's voice was level as he answered, "If you'd like."

Her shoulders slackened with relief, and she enthused, "Oh, I would! I would like that very much."

"Alright, then it's decided. We will remain friends."

She smiled contentedly and nodded. "Good."

* * *

><p>William walks into his father's study, knocking on the doorframe a few times as he walked through. Mr. Pratt looked up from his work and said, "Son, one usually knocks <em>before<em> they enter."

"I've always gone against the grain."

Mr. Pratt smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I must ask a favor."

"Is it presumptuous of me to think this has something to do with the men who landed you in that alley?"

William smiled slightly, shaking his head. You could say what you wanted about his old man, but nothing got past him. "No, not presumptuous in the least. I need 300 pounds."

Mr. Pratt raised his eyebrows in surprise. "That is quite a large sum. I suppose it was prudent of me to think that our talk before truly led to reform. What game is this one for?"

"Your faith in me is astounding," William said bitterly, shaking his head.

"You are the one here asking for money, William."

"It's for the game from the night that you cut me off. I had a different plan for paying off the debt, but unexpected circumstances made that particular avenue run dry. Normally I wouldn't ask for your help, but these men are not to be toyed with."

His father took silent appraisal of his injuries. "Yes, I wouldn't disagree."

"I will pay you back in full."

"That's not necessary," Mr. Pratt said, reaching in the drawer of his desk and pulling out a bank book. He picked up a quill and dipped it in the small pot of ink. "You said you needed 300 pounds?"

William nodded, hardly believing that his father was folding so easily. His father was looking for verbal affirmation, though, and when he looked up from the bank note William said, "Yes, 300 pounds."

His father nodded, quill moving over the bank note as he spoke.

"I'm sorry that I doubted you. Despite what I said, I have noticed a marked change in you. Your behavior lately and your demeanor with that Summers girl. You're shaping up into a fine young man."

William flushed under his father's praise. "Thank you."

"Don't make me regret saying that now," his father said sternly, glancing up at him.

"I won't, Father."

He pushed the bank note toward his son. "Good. Now, don't linger there longer than you have to."

"Believe me, I won't."

"And I think we should keep this from your mother," Mr. Pratt said slowly. "Some things are best kept between us men, no?"

"Quite right," William said, nodding. He stepped forward and took the bank note, stuffing it in his pocket. "Thank you again, Father."

"Let's make this a singular event, yeah?"

William nodded in agreement. He had little interest in ending up beaten behind some building again. It was not one of his finest moments.

"Most definitely," he said.

* * *

><p>William took the carriage into town and had his driver wait for him outside of the club.<p>

"I won't be long," Willliam said, climbing out. He nearly turned and told the driver to come in for him if he didn't return in a reasonable amount of time, but told himself that there was no reason to be so apocalyptic about it all. He was bringing them their money, after all. That was all they wanted in the first place.

People's eyes followed him as he passed. He presumed it had something to do with the bruises covering his face, but perhaps it was something else. He walked in the back room where a few men were playing cards. Marcus was seated in his usual spot at the center of the table.

"Pratt," he said, voice marked with surprise. "Didn't think I would see you here so soon. Back for another taste, are we?"

"I'm here to settle my debt once and for all. Wash my hands of all of you, if you will."

"I see you haven't lost your bite."

"It takes more than a paltry beating for that," he answered sharply.

Marcus grinned wide. "Ah, I will miss your bravado. It usually resulted in you losing large sums of money. Regardless, you needn't have come. Your debt has been paid."

"Excuse me?"

"Your little lady came here last week," Marcus said easily. "Gave us the 300 pounds."

William felt a sharp pain behind his eye. "Buffy came here?"

Marcus nodded, grinning wide. "Gave us quite a show, too. Called Connor out for cards up his sleeve. That girl has some gumption."

_A little too much_, William thought.

"Pity she's wasted on you," Marcus said, leaning back casually in his chair. "I'd reckon she doesn't know any better, though. First Angelus and now you – she doesn't know what a real man is."

William snorted. "You counting yourself as one, mate? Better watch what you say."

"Liked seeing her all worked up," Marcus goaded. "Made me think of other ways to _work_ her up."

Despite the achiness of his body, he was grabbing Marcus by the lapels in a matter of seconds, dragging him from the chair.

"You don't lay a finger on her," William hissed. "In fact, you don't even think about her."

Marcus laughed and pushed away from his grasp easily, tugging his waistcoat back into place as he stepped back.

"Is that a threat?"

"If it has to be."

"Relax, Pratt," Marcus said with a bemused grin. "I don't take what's not mine. I prefer to earn it."

"If my debt is paid then we're done here," William said, voice laced with disgust. "I'm done with the lot of you."

"You will be missed, Pratt, or to put it more aptly, your loose purse strings."

"Go to hell."

A lecherous grin spread on the other man's face. "Sounds like fun. Good bye, Pratt."

**A/N: Next chapter will be the dance! Please leave some feedback. And for those celebrating - Happy Easter :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback!**

Chapter Fourteen

It was strange for Buffy to think that this was the first dance in months that she wouldn't spend pining after Liam Angelus. She had grown so accustomed to filling the night with thoughts of the boy, that she had trouble coming up with just what exactly she did before. It was exciting, then, the prospect of a dance without his rather large shadow. She would truly enjoy herself with the reckless abandon of a girl who had absolutely no interest in drawing the attention of the opposite sex.

Dawn, on the other hand, was experiencing the exact opposite. Every Sunday the Summers went to 11 o'clock mass, and Dawn had fallen irrevocably in love with the boy who sat in the next pew. Long hours of staring at the back of his head developed the deepest of affections, and she went on about the boy for the entire ride to the dance hall.

"Maybe he'll ask me to dance," she said dreamily. "Oh, can you imagine that?"

"My answer is the same as the _first_ time you asked, Dawnie."

"I'm sorry," her sister said, slightly chagrined. "I'm just excited!"

"Yes, dear, we know," Joyce said with a smile, reaching forward in the carriage and patting her daughter's arm. "Perhaps you could try to be a bit quieter with the excitement?"

"Just wait until the ride home," Buffy said with a small grin. Her father chuckled and said, "God help us."

Dawn pouted at being shushed, turning her attention to the scenery passing by the window. Her mood turned mercurially, however, when the dance hall came into view. She clapped her hands together and wriggled in her seat. She pointedly stayed silent, though.

Doormen met them at their carriage and helped the women out of the carriage, Mr. Summers following. They made their way into the dancehall, offering casual greetings to familiar faces as they passed. Buffy glanced toward Dawn and laughed at her sister's calculating eyes as she scoured the crowd for her church boy. She thread her arm through Dawn's and leaned in as she whispered, "You may want to look a bit less eager, Dawnie."

"It's not fair," Dawn retorted. "Your gentleman comes directly to you! I have to find mine myself!"

Buffy smirked. "All in due time."

"What if he doesn't come to me?" Dawn said in a hushed tone, hand grasping Buffy's arm tightly. "What-what if he doesn't ask me to dance? Buffy!"

"If he doesn't, then it is his loss," Buffy told her stoutly. "Any gentleman would count himself as lucky to dance with you."

"You're just saying that because I'm your sister," Dawn said.

"While that may be the case, it doesn't mean that it's not true."

William approached and he greeted Mr. and Mrs. Summers, making some brief remarks, before turning toward Buffy and Dawn.

"William," Buffy said brightly, "wouldn't you dance with Dawn if you weren't presently courting me?"

"In a heartbeat," William said smoothly, reaching forward and nudging Dawn gently under the chin. Her cheeks flushed and she said, "Thank you, William."

"You're welcome, Dawn. Wouldn't have said it if it weren't true."

She ducked her head as her cheeks burned even brighter, and moved over to her parents. Buffy grinned and told him, "She has her first crush. He's here tonight."

"Lil bit has a suitor?"

"It's more of a love from afar," Buffy said.

"Ah, I see. To be young, right?"

"Speak for yourself, Mr. Pratt," she ribbed. "I'm still young and sprightly."

William's face seemed to tighten a bit and he said, "Yes, you are. Buffy, would you…" he inclined his head toward the balcony and she nodded, following him as he moved through the crowd. He held the door open for her and closed it softly behind them.

"Finally going to put the moves on me, Pratt?" she teased.

"The balcony generally comes after."

"Why are we out here, then? You know, the dancing happens _indoors_."

"I needed to talk to you."

"Well, that sounds serious," she retorted lightly. "Are you leaving me already?"

"I know you paid off my debt," William said. The lightness that had previously marked their conversation dissipated, and they were left staring at each other with equal resolve. Buffy held his gaze steadily and said, "Yes, I did."

"I told you to leave it alone."

"It was my fault that you couldn't pay. After what happened to you-"

"The reason I had to pay was because I have a terrible hand at poker," William said. "That has nothing to do with you. Our little deal was a convenient way to pay it, but not the only way. I had figured it out."

"But I didn't know that," Buffy answered stubbornly. "All I knew was that because I didn't give you the money, you ended up beaten in a back alleyway. Whether it was to your liking or not, I had to do anything I could to ensure that didn't happen again."

"They could have hurt you," William said, shaking his head at her insolence. It shouldn't have surprised him – her pointed stubbornness – but he hadn't forseen this complete disregard for her own safety.

"They wouldn't have hurt me," Buffy said. "I'm a lady."

"Yes, they wouldn't have punched you or kicked you," William answered heatedly. "But they could have done other things! You were outnumbered and they could have easily…" he trailed off, unable to finish the thought. Buffy looked chagrin, and he thought to himself that he had won the argument. In this case, he wished he hadn't.

"I didn't think of that," she admitted.

"Can you imagine how I would have felt if anything happened to you? I wouldn't have been able to live with myself."

"But nothing happened," she said quietly, reaching forward and taking his hands in hers. "Nothing happened, William."

"You need to be more careful. I realize that you are a strong and brave woman." He smiled slightly. "And I wouldn't change that for the world. But you have to think through things."

"I suppose I did act a bit rashly."

"A bit?"

"Okay, maybe more than a bit. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he said, giving her hands a quick squeeze. "Just, be careful if Marcus approaches you. He said some things before."

Buffy's eyes widened. "What things?"

"I'm being purposefully vague here, love. Just be careful around him, yeah?"

She nodded. "Yes, I will be."

He exhaled loudly and said, "Alright, love, I think we should rejoin society."

Buffy felt the discomfort between them lift and she said, "Yes, let's go. I'm sure we're sorely missed."

He stepped back and opened the door for her. She walked through and then waited for him to follow, linking her arm with his before both made their way toward the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"Is that him?" William asked, nudging Buffy's arm to gain her attention and pointing toward Dawn and a boy. The pair was dancing, Dawn's mouth pulled into such a wide grin that Buffy wondered if it hurt.<p>

"Yes, that is the object of Dawn's affection."

"Does he have a name?"

"Jacob," Buffy answered, her eyes following her sister as she moved around the dance floor. She winced when the pair stumbled, someone's foot getting caught.

"I don't like his name," William said with an unimpressed sniff. "And he doesn't look like much of a dancer.

"You haven't even met him," Buffy retorted.

"Well, I don't like him on principle."

"On principle?" she said with a smirk.

"She's too young to date," William said. "It's a bad influence on young people."

"They're hardly dating," Buffy said airily. "It's a crush."

"He looks shifty."

She laughed, a hand floating to her bodice as she leaned forward. "Shifty?" she gasped between bouts of laughter. "Honestly, William?"

"What? You don't agree?"

"Shifty?" she repeated, still laughing.

"Would you stop? You look like you're convulsing."

"I can't help it!" she retorted, although the laughter had begun to ebb. "Sometimes you are preposterous and the only appropriate response is raucous laughter."

"Laugh all you want. I will be citing this as one of the predicating reasons for the imminent dissolution of our union."

"You are so touchy, William," she teased. "Alright, stay here. I'm going to pay the powder room a quick visit and I expect a dance when I return."

"Well, I have never in my life denied a lady a dance. I'll be here."

Buffy gave him a small grin and then made her way to the bathroom. It was a quick stop, and then she was moving back toward William. He was watching the dance floor and it was obvious to her that he was keeping an eye on Dawn. She could just imagine her sister's indignant reaction if she found out about William's little protective tirade. The image was rather amusing, and she laughed lightly when someone stepped in front of her.

"Ms. Summers," Marcus said, dipping his head in greeting. "I was hoping you'd be here."

"Mr. Leshock," she said slowly, glancing over his shoulder at William, who was still occupied by watching her sister and the Jacob boy. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Wonderful dance, is it not?"

I nodded blankly, wondering how I could get out of talking to him further. "Yes, indeed. William is actually-"

"Is he here? I'm surprised he was well enough to accompany you," Marcus interrupted. Irritation rose in her chest at him mentioning what had happened. He knew that she knew the truth of what had happened with William – the entire truth. He was lucky that she was too much of a lady to punch him right there. She settled for an icy response.

"Disappointed, Mr. Leshock?"

Marcus chuckled. "Quite the opposite, I assure you. I'm glad to see that he is healing well."

"Of course you are," she answered sarcastically. "I'm sure you were up all night worried about his well-being."

"Buffy." Amidst their tiff she hadn't seen William take notice of their speaking. He stood beside Marcus, but stepped forward to take his place beside her firmly. "I was wondering where you had gotten off to."

"Mr. Leshock and I were having a bit of conversation," Buffy said. "We had just finished, though."

In reality, they had only begun, but Marcus knew better than to challenge her in front of William. He nodded and stepped back, offering both of them a farewell before turning on his heel.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," William said, shaking his head.

"What is it?"

"I suppose it is no longer the time to be vague. Marcus hinted that he wanted you when I met with him before."

"But everyone knows that you are courting me," Buffy said. "It would be rude for any other man to intercede with more than a dance."

"Yes, dear, you're forgetting that our courtship will be ending soon?"

Oh. She hadn't thought of that. "I can rebuff his advances."

"He doesn't give up easily, pet."

"Neither do I."

"Buffy!" Dawn said excitedly, nearly colliding into her sister as she tittered with excitement. Buffy exchanged a quick look with Dawn before she said, "Dawnie, I saw you dancing with that boy from church. I see you worried for nothing."

"Oh, it was marvelous!" Dawn said. "He danced two reels with me! In a row!"

"Where's the bloke now?" William asked, looking around the room.

"He's getting us refreshments," Dawn said, grinning wide. "Isn't that sweet of him?"

"No, pet, that's called being a gentleman," William said.

Dawn barely noticed William's sour response as she spotted Jacob returning. Her smile grew even wider – something Buffy would have thought impossible – and she looked to Buffy quickly and asked, "How do I look? Did my hair become too mussed from dancing?"

Buffy smiled softly and reached forward, pushing a curl from Dawn's forehead.

"You look beautiful, Dawn. Now go make him nervous." She turned to William. "And you are going to follow me."

"But-"

"Come on," she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him away before Jacob returned. William was half turned around, glancing at the pair. He twisted back to Buffy with a frown.

"That's not fair. I wanted to meet the bloke."

"You wanted to interrogate him and possibly intimidate, too. Let Dawn have her fun."

"I just wanted to make sure he was good enough for her."

"And this could be ascertained from a few minutes of polite conversation? If I gaged you off of our first conversation I would have run in the opposite direction."

"In my defense, pet, you were propositioning me."

She wrinkled her nose. "You make it sound so bad. I was doing it for love!"

Something passed over William's face and he asked, "Have you seen him since your talk with Cecily?"

Buffy's smile slackened, and she shook her head. "No. I should have gone over to his home and yelled at him, but the thought of seeing him was too much. It was too soon."

"He isn't here tonight, is he?"

"No, I don't see him."

"And you…"

"No, I don't mind. I think I can say that I have been cured of my little bout with love. Nothing like learning the man you loved was engaged to another woman for your entire relationship to make the fire burn out."

"I'm sorry, pet," he said, thinking there would never be enough words to properly show how sorry he was. "You didn't deserve that."

"No, I didn't," Buffy agreed softly. "But it happened and the only thing I can do now is move on."

"You'll find someone," he said, his voice filled with a certainty that she wished she could feel. "A woman like you - you'll have no problem."

"Yeah?"

He grinned softly and nodded, reaching forward and taking her hand. "Yeah."

**A/N: Leave feedback! Yay!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: You guys will love this. That is all I'm saying.**

Chapter Fifteen

Despite her moving on from the time when she pined after Liam Angelus, she did not relish his upcoming wedding. She was happy for him – really she was – but a part of her couldn't neglect the fact that it was a marriage of convenience. He didn't love Cecily and while she certainly seemed smitten, Buffy knew it wasn't love. She hoped it would develop into something real, but Buffy still couldn't stomach the thought of marrying for anything less than love.

Her mother sent her to the local dressmaker to create a new dress for the occasion. Usually Joyce handled such affairs, but she had become under the weather and was confined to her bed for days with the blinds closed to avoid the sunlight aggravating her headaches further. Despite Joyce insisting that she was about to turn the corner, Buffy was becoming worried.

She pushed the niggling thoughts from her mind, however, when she walked into the dress shop. There were other thoughts for her to attend to, like if she wanted green or if red was too tart of a color to wear to a wedding. The dress maker, Tilly, approached Buffy with a warm grin and said, "What a surprise, Ms. Summers. Usually your mother brings in your measurements."

"She's a bit under the weather," Buffy said evasively.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Now, show me what the latest fashion is," Buffy said, set on outfitting herself in the most beautiful dress possible for this wedding. If she had to go, she was going to look good.

"A young woman like yourself, shouldn't you be telling me?"

Buffy grinned slightly. "I've never been disappointed by your creations before. I have a wedding in two weeks."

"Let me guess, the groom is a former paramour?" Tilly intoned sharply.

"What? How-"

"Your eyes give everything away, dear," Tilly said. "I will make you a dress that will make him rue the day he ever left you!"

"Oh, no need to make him _rue_ anything," Buffy said, shaking her head. "I'm very happy for him."

"Then there is someone else that you are hoping to capture?"

Buffy thought of William, but then quickly shooed away the thought. "No, just my lonesome self and I."

"Now, that I don't believe for a moment," Tilly said. "Come dear, let's re-measure you."

Buffy followed Tilly to the back of the store where there were a few areas for changing into dresses. Tilly told her to strip down to her petticoat, unbuttoning the back of Buffy's dress for her before flitting off to pick out a few fabrics. Buffy shimmied out of her dress and poked her head out of the changing room, calling Tilly's attention.

"Coming dear!" Tilly trilled, grabbing a few swatches of fabric and then scurrying back to the changing room. She brandished a measuring tape from the folds of her skirt, but first asked Buffy about the fabrics she held. There was a beautiful light purple, something Buffy rarely wore, but the color called to her.

"A wonderful choice," Tilly said appreciatevly, smiling wide. "A wonderful choice, indeed, dear. Now, let's get you measured."

She made quick work of measuring Buffy's waist and bust. She took Buffy's height and then helped her back into her dress. She finished buttoning up the back and then said, "Alright, dear, are you settled on the lilac?"

Buffy grinned. "Yes, it's perfect."

"Wonderful," Tilly said, turning swiftly back into the main area of the store. She called out over her shoulder, "Do you want some lace with this? Brocade? Special stitching?"

"Lace sounds good," Buffy said, looking through some fabric near the back rooms. She ran her hand along a ream of soft, cream satin. "It is a wedding, after all."

"Yes, lace it is. The dress should be ready in two weeks."

"Alright, I will return then."

"Give your mother my regards, dear. She is a wonderful woman."

"I will," Buffy said. "Goodbye."

* * *

><p>Buffy returned home and passed her mother's closed bedroom door. Her father was seated at the kitchen table, going over some finances for the home, and she sat beside him.<p>

"How is Mother?" she asked.

"Still suffering from those blasted headaches," Mr. Summers said. "They're worse than usual."

"She hasn't had them in a few months," Buffy noted.

"We may call Dr. Fitzwilliam if they persist. Perhaps he has something that can dull the pain."

Buffy glanced at her mother's closed door. "Yes, perhaps."

* * *

><p>That night her mother's headaches had turned worse and they could hear her moaning through the door. Mr. Summers left to get the doctor while Buffy sat with Dawn in the living room, her arm tight around her sister's shoulders. Buffy had gone through this with her mother a few years back, but Dawn hadn't fully understood what was happening then. Now, she knew that this could be something serious and she was reasonably distraught.<p>

"It'll be okay, Dawnie," Buffy said softly, smoothing her sister's hair soothingly. "Mother is strong."

"I can hear her crying," Dawn said, glancing toward the bedroom.

"She's in pain," Buffy told her. "But the doctor will help with that. She'll get better, you'll see."

The front door opened and Mr. Summers came in, Dr. Fitzwilliam a step behind him. Buffy watched attentively as Dr. Fitzwilliam opened her mother's bedroom and stepped inside. Dawn began to tremble and Buffy drew her closer, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Don't worry," she said in as level of a voice as she could muster. "Everything is going to be okay."

After some time, Dr. Fitzwilliam emerged from the bedroom and took her father to the side, speaking to him in a low voice. Mr. Summers nodded while his face drained of color. When he was finished the doctor greeted the two girls briefly and then left.

"How is she?" Buffy asked.

"Dr. Fitzwilliam says this is worse than last time. He gave her something to help with the pain but…" he trailed off and removed his glasses wearily, wiping at his eyes.

"Father?"

"There's not much we can do."

"It isn't serious, though. They're just headaches, right?"

Mr. Summers gestured for Buffy to follow him into the kitchen. He told Dawn to sit with Joyce for the meanwhile.

"Your sitting with her would be very helpful," he told her.

"Yes, Father."

Dawn moved into the bedroom and then Mr. Summers led his other daughter into the kitchen. The strong face he had on before faltered and Buffy saw the unbridled worry she felt herself.

"Father?"

"Dr. Fitzwilliam thinks that the severity of the headaches could mean that something else is going on."

"Something else? What does that mean?"

"He said he can't tell as of yet. It's still unclear."

"It's still unclear?" she said incredulously. "Well, tell him to make it clear. That's his job, isn't it?"

"Buffy-"

"I'll go get him again. We'll have him look closer."

"There's nothing else for him to look at, dear. He examined your mother and it was inconclusive. That is the best he can do right now."

"Well, it's not good enough," she snapped irritably.

"Calm down, please. I can only take on so much right now."

Buffy saw her father crumbling and backed down, nodding sheepishly. "Yes, of course, I'm sorry, Father."

"I know this is hard for you, Buffy, but I need you to keep a level head. You need to be there for your sister."

She nodded quickly. "Yes, of course."

"I have a feeling your mother will not be well for some time. You will have to be the woman of the house."

"I will do whatever I have to," Buffy told him. "Whatever I am needed for."

Mr. Summers smiled sadly and pulled Buffy to him, pressing a tender kiss on the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around him, relaxing into the embrace.

"You are a fine daughter, Buffy."

She pressed her cheek against his chest. "I love you, Father."

"I love you too, Buffy."

* * *

><p>The next morning she sent a note requesting that William visit sometime that afternoon or next. She longed to see him, but thought better than to leave her home when her family needed her. She didn't know when William would choose to visit, and found herself relieved when he chose to arrive sooner rather than later. He came just after lunch, dressed smartly in riding pants and a beige waistcoat.<p>

"I hope I didn't interrupt lunch," he said.

"No, we just finished," Mr. Summers said. "We're happy to see you."

"I heard that Mrs. Summers is under the weather. May I inquire as to how she is feeling?"

"Still a bit off but we are confident she will recover soon," Mr. Summers said, the joviality of his tone not quite reaching his eyes. William didn't notice, though, his eyes on Buffy, instead. He noticed the dark circle under her eyes and had an inkling as to why his presence had been requested.

"Well, I will have to pay her a brief visit before I leave," William said. "Ms. Summers, would you like to take a turn around the gardens? It's a beautiful day."

"Yes, that sounds lovely." She turned toward her father and added, "If you need me at all…"

"I'm sure we can manage for an hour or two without you," Mr. Summers said. "Go, enjoy yourself."

Buffy nodded and took William's arm. Once they were outside he glanced down at her and asked, "How is she really?"

"Her headaches are worse than they have ever been," Buffy answered in a plain voice. "She can't get out of bed. She can barely keep down food. We can hear her crying through the walls and there isn't one thing that we can do to help her."

"Buffy, I'm so sorry," he murmured. "I had no idea."

"Dr. Fitzwilliam thinks it could be something serious," Buffy said.

"How are you holding up?"

They found themselves at a bench and they sat down. Buffy didn't realize until she sat just how exhausted she was.

"I haven't stopped moving long enough to tell," she answered, staring down at her hands. "I've been taking care of my father and Dawnie. I've barely had time to think about myself."

"She's going to get better, Buffy. Your mother is strong." She continued to stare at her hands and he gently reached forward, nudging her chin until their eyes met. "You hear me, Buffy? She will get better."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Buffy-"

"What if she doesn't get better? If this is something more serious than we thought?"

"Then you and your family will face it together," William said firmly. "You Summers lot are made of the strong stuff. You can weather anything."

"Not this," she said softly, shaking her head. "Not her. Not…"

Buffy Summers hated crying in front of people, and here she was, sobbing into her hand beside William. She half expected him to shrink away in mortification. From what little experience she had, men were generally terrified of crying women, but he surprised her by wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her toward him. Her head rested on his chest and she cried until her throat ached. He gently rubbed her arm, murmuring calming things into her ear. Eventually she cried herself out and she sniffled a bit, wiping her nose on the back of her hand.

"Feel free to use my lapel, pet," he murmured. She could hear the smile in his voice and it made a reluctant one pull at her own lips.

"I'm sorry for turning into a sobbing mess," she said.

"Don't apologize for anything," he told her. "I'm more than happy to be here for you. You don't have to be strong with me, Buffy. You can be whatever you need to be."

His words struck her and she glanced up at him, lips parting slightly. She reached up without thinking and laid a hand on his cheek. When she realized what she had done she froze, until he laid his own hand over hers and turned toward her touch, kissing her palm softly. She hesitated for just a moment before leaning in and pressing her lips against his. He kissed her back softly, mouth warm against hers.

"Buffy," he murmured against her lips, pulling away. "What are we doing?"

"I don't know," she admitted softly, pulling away further. "Oh God, did I muck it up? I did, didn't I?"

"Buffy-"

"Please, forget that I did that. I don't want to mess this up. I need you right now. With everything going on I just need you to be here with me and -"

He cut her off with a kiss, lips moving deftly against her own. She made some sound that barely seemed human and he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"You didn't muck up anything, love," he murmured. "Not a thing."

"Good," she said softly, relief smoothing her features. She leaned in again and laid her head on his chest, breathing in his familiar scent. "Because I don't know if I can do this without you."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "You won't have to, Buffy. I will be here as long as you need me."

**A/N: Are you squealing? I sort of was while writing this! lol I didn't plan on them kissing in this chapter, but then it sort of happened. So, yay for unexpected Spuffy smoochies!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! Just a heads up that updates may come a bit slower than before. I'm heading toward graduation in the next two weeks, and it has me insanely busy. This story will still continue, though, so stay tuned for updates!**

Chapter Sixteen

After the scene in the garden, William became a constant presence at the Summers home. Sometimes he sat with Buffy or played games with Dawn. Other times he would chat with Mr. Summers. His main concern was Buffy, though. He made sure that she didn't take on too much while helping her manage whatever she did have to do.

He was playing Chinese checkers with Dawn when Dr. Fitzwilliam arrived for a visit. Buffy rose from her seat immediately and she walked over, greeting him and leading him over to her mother's room. He disappeared into the bedroom and Buffy stood outside, unsure where to go as she waited to hear from the doctor.

"Mind if we pause the game, lil bit?" William asked, glancing at Buffy. "I need to talk to big sis for a moment."

Dawn nodded and William rose from the couch, coming to Buffy's side. He laid a hand on her arm and she looked at him with watery eyes.

"I'm okay," she said. "Really, I am."

"Okay," he said, disbelief coloring his voice.

"I just have something in my eye."

He smirked, reaching up and gently catching an errant tear with the edge of his thumb. "Of course you do."

"He's been in there for quite some time."

"He's doing his job, Buffy," William said, dropping his hand on her shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "You need to be patient."

"I'm tired of being patient."

"Come on." He took a hold of her arm and led her over to the couch. Usually she would have fought him, but she was so tired that she felt as if her actual bones were aching. She sat down on the couch beside Dawn, and he had her move over a bit to fit beside her. "Feels good to be off your feet, doesn't it?"

"Can we start our game again?" Dawn asked, leaning forward a bit to look at William. "I was beating you."

He looked to Buffy and she nodded her head. She leaned in and whispered, "Go ahead. It's good for her. It distracts her."

William and Buffy exchanged a quick look before he offered Dawn a smile and said, "Of course, Lil Bit. Don't expect to win for long, though. I was just warming up."

Buffy stood up and walked over to her father, letting the two of them continue their game. She glanced back at them for a moment, Dawn's face lit with a smile as William told some joke. He was the only person who had been able to make Dawn smile in the past few days. She turned back toward her father, gently touching his arm.

"Feels like he's been in there for months, doesn't it?" Mr. Summers said wearily.

"He's doing his job," she said, echoing William's words to her only minutes earlier.

"I pray that it is good news. We need good news."

"And it will be," she said with more certainty than she felt. "We have to believe that, Father."

"You have such optimism," Mr. Summers said with a watery grin, reaching forward and touching her cheek. "Never lose that, dear."

Dawn laughed behind them, clapping her hands together at claiming several of William's pieces.

"He's good for the both of you," Mr. Summers noted. "I wasn't sure when I first met him. His reputations precedes him, but he's turned out to be a fine man."

"Yes," Buffy answered softly. "He has."

"He takes good care of you. It's important to have someone like that in your life, Buffy. Your mother…" his eyes misted up and he shook his head. "Your mother is very dear to me. I only hope you find someone with whom you can feel as close."

Dr. Fitzwilliam emerged from the bedroom, closing his doctor's bag with a soft click. He came to Mr. Summers and Buffy and told them, "She's sleeping now. I took her temperature and she has a low grade fever. Nothing to worry about too much, though. How have the headaches been?"

"They have been better," Mr. Summers said. "Some days she can even sit in the living room and join us for meals. Other days…"

"Well, that is certainly progress," Dr. Fitzwilliam said gently. "I will be back in a few days to check in again. Make sure that she continues to take her medication."

"Yes, thank you, Doctor. I so appreciate you coming all this way."

"It is no trouble, Mr. Summers. I just want her well."

Mr. Summers nodded. "Yes, don't we all."

"You can call for me if anything out of the ordinary happens," Dr. Fitzwilliam remarked on his way out. "She seems relatively stable, though."

"Thank you again, Dr. Fitzwilliam," Buffy said, opening the door for him. He nodded in response and then he was gone, the door closing softly. Mr. Summers had disappeared into her mother's room, and she rejoined William and Dawn on the couch.

"Mother's getting better, isn't she?" Dawn asked, looking hopefully at her sister. "That's what the Doctor said. He said there was progress."

Buffy didn't know what exactly Dr. Fitzwilliam's words truly meant for her mother, but she nodded regardless, and told Dawn, "Yes, sweetie, Mother is getting better."

* * *

><p>Buffy went to town that afternoon for a dress fitting. It seemed like such a frivolous thing to do when her mother was confined to her bed, but both Joyce and Mr. Summers insisted that she go.<p>

"I won't have you looking like a street urchin at the Angelus wedding," Joyce had said. Her headache must have been lighter then because she retained her trademark glibness. "Besides, you've been working too hard. I can see gray hairs from here."

And so she went into town, William offering to accompany her at the last minute. She thought he should stay back with Dawn at first, but then decided that she wouldn't mind his company. On the contrary, she would like it quite a lot.

Despite her hesitance at leaving her family, she felt a lightness that had been absent for weeks the moment she stepped into the carriage and rode away from the house. William sat beside her, gazing out the window. She reached over and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Yes, pet?" he asked with a soft grin.

"I haven't thanked you yet for everything you've done this past week. You have been nothing short of miraculous, William."

"I told you, I will be here as long as you need me."

Her heart felt as if it would beat clear out of her chest, and she reached over him and drew the curtains closed at the window. He gave her an inquiring look, which cleared up quickly when she leaned in and kissed him. His lips moved slowly against hers, and she laid her hand on his cheek. She opened her mouth to him and made a soft mewing noise when his tongue slid along her own.

The carriage hit a pothole and she tumbled forward, their foreheads colliding with a soft clunk.

"Oh," she breathed out, pulling back with a hand pressed to her forehead. William chuckled, sliding a hand down her arm.

"I believe a higher power just told us to slow down, love."

She leaned in and gave him another quick kiss before settling against his side, their hands interlocked on her lap.

"This is nice," she said, running her thumb along the top of his hand. "It makes me feel normal."

"Doing marginally indecent things in a carriage can do that," he teased.

"Oh please, what we did was hardly indecent."

"You did draw the curtains, love."

She rolled her eyes and retorted, "Yeah, it probably pales in comparison to other things you've drawn the curtains for." The moment after she said it, she regretted her words. It had been easier to rib when they were only friends, but her words seemed to take on a double meaning now. He read her silence easily.

"I prefer this, pet."

"Yes, of course," she said sheepishly, wishing she could take back what she said.

"Buffy, I told you that all that other stuff didn't mean anything."

"I know."

"This, though…" he traced her cheek with his thumb. "This means something. More than I can even comprehend."

"You are very good with words, Mr. Pratt," she said softly.

"And I mean each and every one of them," he told her. "Don't ever doubt that."

He kissed her gently, but pulled away when the carriage came to a halt.

"I think we're here."

"Astute observation skills, Mr. Pratt," she teased. The door opened and William climbed out before offering his hand to Buffy. She stepped from the carriage and they made their way into the dress shop.

Tilly grinned like a chesire cat when she saw the two of them and cooed, "Buffy, dear, are you here for your dress fitting?"

"Yes, is this a good time?"

"Anytime is a good time for you, dear." She stepped toward William and took a hold of his arm. "Now you, good sir, should sit right over here."

William raised an eyebrow toward Buffy and she smirked before mouthing a quick "sorry" as Tilly dragged him toward one of the chairs on the side and made him sit down. She disappeared in the back room of the store and emerged with Buffy's dress.

"You put this on," she said, putting it in the dressing room and shooing Buffy in. Buffy dressed quickly, finding herself more anxious for William to see her in the dress than anything else. The dress fit perfectly, snug at the waist and sprouting out into a full skirt. She stepped out of the dressing room, her eyes unable to meet William's as his took in the beauty of the dress.

Tilly clapped her hands at her chest and exclaimed, "I have outdone myself!"

"Yes, you have," William murmured, his eyes finally reaching Buffy's. The adoration shining in them made her stomach flip.

"Are you happy with the fit?" Tilly asked, walking around Buffy slowly as she examined her work.

"Yes, I think it will be perfect for the wedding."

"Is this young man accompanying you?" Tilly asked innocently. Buffy looked to William and said, "I believe so?"

"I would be a fool to say no after seeing you in this dress."

"You do look lovely, dear," Tilly agreed. "So, is there anything else that I can help you with?"

"No, only this," Buffy said, admiring herself in the mirror. "I wish I didn't have to take it off."

"That is music to a dressmaker's ears," Tilly said happily. "However, I do have some lace to add to the bodice still. I'm afraid you will have to wait until the scheduled pick-up day."

Buffy smiled good-naturedly. "I suppose that is alright. I'll go change."

She changed quickly and her and William made their way back to her home. William laid a hand on her knee in the carriage and said, "I'm afraid I'm going to be a jealous man at the Angelus wedding. In that dress, you'll draw the eyes of every man there."

"No need for jealousy. I've made my choice."

"I still can't imagine what I've done to deserve someone as wonderful as you."

She grinned wickedly and retorted, "Neither can I. I am quite remarkable."

He laughed and leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. "We should take many more carriage rides like this. Such a wonderful use of time."

She laid her hand on his cheek. "Yes, I have to agree."

* * *

><p>When they returned, Joyce was sitting in the living room playing a game of cards with Dawn. Buffy had never been so happy to see her mother out of her bedroom. She came to her side and quickly kissed her cheek.<p>

"Buffy, dear, how is the dress?"

"It's beautiful," Buffy said, turning back toward William for affirmation. He nodded and said, "Your daughter is an absolute vision."

"Your head is feeling better?" Buffy asked cautiously.

"Yes much," Joyce said. Mr. Summers emerged from the kitchen behind them and added, "She even ate lunch."

"I sound like some invalid," Joyce said lightly.

"We're just happy to see you getting back to your old self," Buffy said affectionately. "And, you are feeling more like you old self, right?"

Joyce smiled. "I'm getting there."

"Well, I should head back home," William said, rocking a bit on his heels. He had spent so much time at the Summers' residence lately that his own family had barely seen him. His mother had gently suggested that he cut his visit shorter.

"Of course," Joyce said. "Thank you for all of your help, William."

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Summers."

"I'll walk you out," Buffy said, following him out the front door and to his carriage. They stopped at the side of the carriage, and she pressed herself to him without hesitance, her head resting against his chest. He brushed his lips across her hair.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he told her.

"If you have other plans…"

"I have a checkers game with your sister that I wouldn't miss for the world," he told her with a slight grin.

"Are you going to let her win again?"

He smirked. "You caught on, huh?"

"I'm surprised she hasn't."

"Too delighted in mocking me, I reckon."

"It is ever so entertaining," she retorted, lips pulling into a wide grin. He gave those lips a quick kiss and then dropped his hands from her waist.

"We musn't get too excited out in public, dear," he chided lightly. "That's what balconies are for."

She laughed and hit his arm. "Keep those impure thoughts to yourself, mister."

He grinned. "I'll save them for tomorrow. Maybe we can find ourselves on another carriage ride."

He curled his tongue behind his teeth, and while she attempted to act indignant as his lewd speech, she couldn't fight off the smirk that tugged at her lips.

"Goodbye William," she said pointedly.

He smirked. "Until tomorrow, pet."

He stepped into the carriage and the door closed. After a moment the carriage pulled away from her home, and Buffy stayed rooted in her spot, watching the carriage disappear.

**A/N: I would love to hear your thoughts!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Last chapter had the highest number of reviews yet! I am beyond thrilled at the response this story is still getting! You all make me very happy :D So, I know I said updates would be sparse, but this one practically wrote itself. Guess my fanfic-ing mind had other ideas! lol Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Seventeen

The actual Angelus wedding ceremony was reserved for close family and friends, neither the Summers nor Pratts making it on the small list, but nearly the entire town was invited to the reception. It was held in the Angelus' backyard again, at the same site as their annual barbecue. Buffy couldn't help but reflect on how different her situation was from when she was last there. At the barbecue she had still been in love with Liam, futilely hoping she could win him back. She would have done anything to gain his affections, again. Now she was going to his wedding with a man that she never would have envisioned herself falling for.

William was a scoundrel, after all. That was how they had even ended up meeting in the first place. He had sullied nearly half of the female population's reputations and his tongue was often sharper than appropriate. Every instinct told her to run in the opposite direction, but her heart kept her grounded. Her heart knew what instinct didn't, and that was his true nature. It sensed the decent man beneath the bravado and snark.

Even with the change in situation, however, both Buffy and William felt some trepidation at the festivities. It was strange enough to see someone you loved move on – even more so to attend their wedding. Buffy felt it especially since everyone knew of her and Liam's involvement. No one knew of William's prior feelings besides Cecily.

"We should have a codeword," Buffy said. "For if things get uncomfortable and either one of us wants out."

"Wants out of the reception?"

"Yes. What do you think it should be?"

"I don't know, pet. Your idea. Your pick."

She thought for a moment and then said, "Tea kettle."

He raised one eyebrow. "Tea kettle? That is our codeword?"

"What? You don't like it?"

"Well, first off it's two words."

"Yes, but it means one thing."

"Still two words, pet. And how would we work that into a conversation?"

"Simple. You could ask me if I turned off the tea kettle. Or if Cecily would have perhaps liked one as a wedding gift."

William smirked. She had really thought through this whole codeword business. He still thought they'd look a bit off their rocker if they randomly started spouting off about tea kettles, but he decided not to argue with her. He doubted they would even need a codeword, anyway.

"Fine, pet, tea kettle it is."

She smiled contently. "Good. Alright then, onwards! I see some wedding cake that is just waiting for some Buffy attention."

He chuckled. "Well, we mustn't keep the cake waiting."

* * *

><p>Despite knowing the truth of their marriage, the newly wedded couple looked happy. Liam's arm was wound around her waist, and she fit nicely beside him. Buffy watched them interact, wondering if it was all for show. Put on a good face for the nice people, and then hunker down for a life of unfulfilled happiness.<p>

"Do you think they love each other?" she asked William softly. He glanced at the wedded couple.

"I don't know. I suppose they do in their own way."

"Do you think they will be happy?" she mused.

"I hope so. Everyone deserves to be happy. Even a ponce like Liam."

She laughed lightly. "Bite your tongue, William. You do realize you're in his backyard."

"Yes, pet, I do realize that."

"Then behave."

"Oh, like you having three pieces of cake was being on your best behavior. And how can you even fit in three pieces?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and shot back, "It would have just gone to waste anyway. Oh, they're coming this way!"

Right on cue, Liam and Cecily stepped in front of them. Cecily offered a small wave while Liam smiled tightly.

"Hello Buffy. William."

"Congratulations to the both of you," Buffy said. "This is a beautiful reception."

"Thank you," Cecily said, smiling contently. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Immensely," William answered. "Buffy has especially been enjoying your cake."

She shot him a glare, which did not go unnoticed by the other pair. There was a moment of silence as both pairs waited for the other to speak. Cecily broke the silence first.

"Buffy, dear, that is another beautiful dress."

"Oh, thank you," Buffy said. "I had it made in town especially for your wedding."

"Well, you look beautiful. Although I'm sure you could wear a burlap sack and still be the most fetching woman in the room."

Buffy grinned. "Except for you, of course. No one can outshine the bride."

William glanced at Liam, whose gaze was lingering on Buffy, and thought to himself that she was wrong.

"So, how is wedded bliss?" William drawled. "Everything you hoped for?"

Liam's gaze was on Buffy when he murmured, "Everything and more."

The yearning in his eyes made the statement ring false, and she shifted uncomfortably. William gently put his hand on her lower back, and she relaxed at his touch.

"Well, we need to continue with the rounds," Cecily said. "Enjoy the reception. And Buffy, dear, you are more than welcome to another piece of cake. We have more than enough."

Buffy dipped her head demurely, and when the pair retreated she twisted her face up toward William's and said, "I now have the bride's approval of my excessive cake eating."

"She thinks this is your _second_ piece, pet."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist.

* * *

><p>They moved across the dance floor, her skirt swishing back and forth as they danced. He was gazing down at her with such mirth in his eyes, that she couldn't fight the smile that pulled at her mouth. His eyes drifted to something over her shoulder and his expression became pinched.<p>

"What is it?" she asked, giving his arm a quick squeeze.

"It's nothing."

He was still distracted, the mirth gone from his eyes. She put on her best resolve face, and said, "Tell me."

"Buffy, it's nothing."

"Something has you distracted. Generally, I prefer that to be me, so spill."

William's jaw tightened. "He's looking at you."

"Who?"

"Who do you think?"

She turned in his arms, and he breath caught when she found her eyes meeting Liam's. She turned back to William immediately with a disappointed, "Oh."

"It's his bleeding wedding. You think he'd at least keep his eyes on his own bride."

"It doesn't matter," she told him.

"Yeah, well I still don't like it."

"William," she said softly, smiling up at him. "It doesn't matter. Not any of it. I'm here with you. I choose you."

He pulled her closer, fingers pressing into her lower back. "You do, don't you?"

"Yes," she answered with a grin. "Don't ask me why, but I do."

"Oh, I know why," he said with a devilish grin.

"Stop that," she said, slapping his arm lightly. "We're in public."

"Makes it more fun, pet."

"Yeah, maybe for those balcony girls of yours, but I like to do private things in _private_, thank you very much."

"Very well, pet. You're missing out, though."

She brought her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Well, then I guess you'll just have to show me what I'm missing later."

He shivered against her.

"You're playing with fire, pet."

She grinned. "I know. Made you forget about Liam, though, didn't it?"

"You minx."

She laughed. "Just want you to remember that no matter how much he looks at me, you're the one who gets me in private. Not him."

He looked down at her with a soft smile, something unreadable in his gaze, and said, "Buffy, I…"

"I can't believe it!" Dawn interrupted, dropping in on their moment with the grace of an elephant. Buffy stared at William for a moment, willing him to complete that sentence, but she knew it was too late. She also knew by the tone of Dawn's voice that she was in one of her moods, and nothing would distract her until she had gone through the story. Buffy sighed and turned her direction toward Dawn.

"Can't believe what?"

"Jacob is dancing with someone else!" Dawn said bitterly. "He said that I was the only girl he would ever want to dance with, and now he's with that other girl! It's not fair!"

"Jacob?" William said uncertainly.

"The boy from the dance," Buffy told him quietly. It had been weeks ago, but his eyes lit with recognition.

"Oh, right, well, then he clearly doesn't deserve you, bit. Don't worry. You'll find a right chap for yourself."

"But he was _my _chap," Dawn shot back petulantly, his words sounding foreign on her tongue. "He was mine!"

"I think I better take this one, pet," William told Buffy, rubbing her shoulder affectionately. "You go off and get yourself some punch."

Buffy walked away, and William stepped toward Dawn and wrapped arn arm around her shoulders.

"It isn't fair," Dawn said quietly, the fight seeping from her quickly. "I was going to love him forever."

William chuckled. "No you weren't."

"I was," she said stoutly. "I loved him."

"You barely know him. You danced with him once."

"I see him at church every week," she said stubbornly.

"Yes, and from what big sis told me you are very good friends with the back of his head."

Dawn pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He doesn't deserve you, pet," William said. "You Summers women are special, and you deserve a man who can tell that. You deserve to be someone's first choice."

"Is Buffy yours?"

He smiled slightly. "No. She's my only choice. No one even compares."

"Well, she just got lucky. I'll never find someone. I'm doomed."

"You will," he told her firmly. "Seeing that he passes my inspection, of course. Now, will you do me the honor of a dance? Or do you want to stand there are pout more?"

* * *

><p>Buffy watched William and her sister dance with a soft grin. Just ten minutes ago her sister had been near tears, and now she was being whisked around the dance floor, mouth pulled into a wide grin. Dawn looked happy, and she knew it was directly because of William. He had a way of pulling both Summers women out of their funks.<p>

It was in that moment that she knew she loved him. Even if he never finished that sentence, her feelings remained true. She was in love with him. A smirk tugged at her mouth at the irony of her discovering this at Liam's wedding. William would like that. He'd get a good laugh out of it.

"Buffy, dear, where is William?" Joyce asked, joining her at the side of the dance floor. Buffy gestured toward the dancing pairs, and Joyce laughed. "Oh, I see."

"She was having a low moment."

"He indulges both of you so," Joyce said fondly.

"How are you feeling?" Buffy asked, turning toward her mother. "You haven't been over-exerting yourself, have you?"

"Not at all. I feel wonderful. Not a headache in sight."

Buffy grinned. "I couldn't be happier, Mother."

Joyce glanced over Buffy's shoulder and said, "I don't know if I would say that."

Buffy turned when a hand covered her shoulder, and she smiled up at William. Him and Dawn must have finished their dance, and he offered Joyce a warm greeting.

"Wonderful to see you, William," Joyce said. "I see you're taking good care of my girls."

"As always." He offered Buffy her arm, and they moved out into the Angelus' grounds. William seemed nervous, and she glanced at him quizzically.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said.

He pulled her behind a tree, the same one in fact that they had retreated to when Liam and Cecily's engagement was announced. She placed her hands on either side of his arms and asked, "William, what is it?"

"I was saying something when Dawn came over," he said, voice sounding strange. "And, well, I would quite like to finish."

"So, you took me behind a tree?" she asked with a soft grin.

"It seemed like the right thing at the time."

She laughed, reaching up and laying a hand on his cheek. "What do you have to say to me, William?"

He took her hand in his and held it to his chest. She swore she could feel his heart beat beneath her fingertips.

"You are the most remarkable woman that I have ever met. You are smart and witty. You say exactly what is on your mind and make no apologies for it. You challenge me constantly. Infuriate me. Frustrate me. And you make my heart feel as if it will beat clear out of my chest."

"William," she murmured.

"This didn't start as anything real. In fact, we could barely stand each other. But, my dear, it has grown to the deepest and most real affection that I have ever felt toward anyone." He stepped in closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you, Buffy. I love you more than I can even fathom. There aren't words enough in the entire universe to describe my feelings, but just know that they are true. They are the most true, and most ardent-"

She covered his mouth with hers messily, unable to hold back any longer. He pulled her tight against him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as she could. She moved her mouth to his ear, eyes squeezed shut, and murmured, "I love you, too."

**A/N: Cue the fangirl squee-ing! Hope you enjoyed this! All I have to say is - enjoy the fluffball while you still can! I still have a few things up my sleeve for this one ;)**

**ALSO - I have a new story! It's called "Dreams" and is a re-envisioned Season 6. Basically, Buffy comes back from the grave without her memory. As the Scoobies try to help her remember, she finds herself drawn more and more to Spike. Check it out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you so much for your feedback on the last chapter! You guys have blown me away with your amazing feedback! This chapter will set into motion the next little arc for the story. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Eighteen

Buffy thought she was happy with Liam. In retrospect, she probably was. She had delighted in his attentions. Shivered at his touch. He had consumed her thoughts, and at times it seemed her very being. In her mind, he was on some pedestal, separate from the man that he was before. The man she always secretly knew he still was. It was all the more jarring when it ended due to this. It wasn't just him leaving her, but the fantasy that she had created. Lost love hurts. Crushing reality hurts, even more.

She had no allusions when it came to William. She knew who he was and what he had done. She had seen him at his worst and had pursued him for the exact traits that should have driven her away. Ultimately, she found him to be much more than the man she had initially met. He was all bravado then with his tongue curled behind his teeth. It seemed he only knew how to speak with innuendo, but she had been given the privilege of seeing past it. And it was a privilege. She knew that not many were let past his defenses, and she felt all the more special as he revealed further depths of himself. It started out as a game, and somewhere along the line she had fallen in love. Seeing him for exactly as he was, warts and all, she had found the truest love she ever experienced.

She loved him without question, and trusted him implicitly. This was why she found herself stopping short when she saw him in town with another woman. The woman was hanging from his arm like some gilded ornament, all brocade and rouge. Her raven hair was swept into an elegant chignon that set off her swanlike neck.

Buffy found her legs moving forward of their own volition, pulse racing as she neared the pair. William saw her first, and she was relieved to see not a trace of guilt pass of his face.

_You silly girl,_ she said to herself. William loved her. He would never do anything to hurt her. He disentangled himself from the woman and stepped forward, giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Buffy, I have someone I'd like for you to meet. This is Drusilla Duchamp. She is a great friend of mine from childhood."

"Hello," Buffy said, dipping her head in greeting.

"Dru, this is Buffy Summers."

"It's a pleasure," Drusilla said in a silky voice. Buffy detected a slight accent, but she couldn't place where it was from .

"Dru was in France for the past, what, five years?"

"Six," Drusilla corrected. "I see you still can't count, sweets."

"Are you in town for long?" Buffy asked.

"Yes. Indefinitely, actually. With finishing school complete, there was really no reason for me to remain there."

For some reason, Buffy found herself less than thrilled. On the contrary, William was positively beaming.

"Brighton is lucky to have you," William told her. "As are the men of this fine town."

"So far I am left rather unimpressed," Drusilla said, sniffing daintily. "Although, my time in France left me unimpressed, as well. Perhaps I am simply hard to please."

"That's one way of putting it," William answered with a smirk.

"Bite your tongue, William," Drusilla said. "Just because you aren't the least bit discerning in your interactions with the opposite sex does not mean that we should all follow suit."

Buffy stiffened, and William glanced at her apologetically. It seemed he had yet to tell Drusilla about them. His hand pressed into her lower back and he said, "Actually, Dru, I have become quite discerning in my interactions with the opposite sex. One could say the most discerning."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Drusilla returned.

"Well, then believe it," Buffy said, giving her a small wave. Drusilla stared at her for a moment, not understanding the wave, and then her eyes widened.

"William, you have put your anchor down, I see."

Buffy's cheeks flushed while William laughed beside her.

"Dru, you always have had a way with words."

She shrugged and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Learned from the best, sweets."

"She means me," William told Buffy with a grin, his gaze returning to Drusilla quickly.

"Yes, I can follow a conversation."

Drusilla smirked. "You found yourself one with some life in her. I was afraid you'd find yourself with some society bint."

"Me? Never. It takes more than batting eyelashes and deviant hands to make me settle down."

Buffy found herself increasingly uncomfortable with the conversation. There was an unmistakable ease between them that had her on edge. She could sense the connection – the rhythm – and she hadn't yet seen where she fit in.

"Well, I must continue on with my errands," Buffy told them.

"It was wonderful meeting you, dear," Drusilla said with a wide smile that showed off her teeth. Something in the perfect rows of teeth unnerved Buffy, and she looked away.

"Yes, you too," she said, gaze already on William. "Will I be seeing you later today?"

He typically joined her sometime in the afternoon, and they would sit with the others inside or find more privacy in the gardens. He hesitated and her stomach clenched.

"Drusilla is coming to visit my parents," William explained. "I was going to accompany her."

"Of course," Buffy said. "Well, then I will see you later."

"Of course," he echoed.

"My parents are hosting a party for my return this weekend," Drusilla told her before she turned. "You and your family are more than welcome to attend."

"I will tell them. Thank you."

While she was the one who claimed to have errands to attend to, it was William and Drusilla who ended up walking away. She stayed rooted in her spot, watching then disappear around the corner.

* * *

><p>She tried to put it from her mind the next few days. There was no reason to worry, because he loved her. He chose her. With each day that went by without a visit, though, she found the excuses in her head becoming less believable. By the third day, she had nearly convinced herself that he had run off with Drusilla to South America and completely forgotten about her. Of course, when he did appear on the fourth day and pulled her into a tight embrace, she told herself that she was being silly.<p>

"I've missed you," he murmured against her hair, arms locked around her waist.

"Me too," she agreed. "It's been much too long since we've been alone."

"It has been a whirlwind with Drusilla back," he admitted. "But I am happy to be here. Nowhere else in the entire universe I'd rather be, pet."

"I bet you tell all the girls that," she teased, relieved to find herself at ease with him again.

"Only some. I don't want to become predictable."

"Very wise."

"So, how have you been since…Saturday. My goodness, it really has been a long time."

"Four days," she said. "Not that I've been counting."

"Time got away from me, I suppose."

"Drusilla must be quite the enthralling creature, then," Buffy said in what she read as a nonchalant voice. William could tell that it was anything but, though.

"Pet, what are you hedging at?"

Buffy stared down at her lap, clasping and unclasping her hands. It was to her hands that she spoke when she asked, "You two weren't involved, were you?"

"No, pet. We weren't involved."

She looked up and asked, "You sure?"

"Pretty sure I would remember that."

"But you two seem so close-"

"We are," he told her. "But only as friends. Dru and I grew up together. We've gone through a lot together."

"I'm sorry," Buffy said, avoiding his gaze sheepishly. She felt silly for doubting him now. Even for questioning him. "I may have overreacted a bit."

"It was just a simple question, Buffy. That is hardly overreacting."

She looked up at him and admitted, "When you didn't visit for the past few days I had convinced myself that you and Drusilla ran away together to South America."

William burst into laughter.

"Oh, pet," he said, catching his breath. "Dru wouldn't be caught dead in South America!"

"Well, I don't know that."

"And the only person that I am running away with is you," William said, reaching forward and cupping her cheek. "Theoretically, of course. I quite like Brighton."

"Me too," she agreed.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back fervently, sliding her hand onto the back of his neck, and pressing his mouth firmer on hers. When he pulled away he had a soft grin in place that made her feel like the biggest fool for having ever doubted him.

"Can we forget this conversation ever happened? Start over, perhaps?"

William grinned. "Not a chance."

"William-"

"Don't worry. I find your neurotic suspicions endearing. They'll give me good memories for later."

Buffy thread her fingers through his hair and tugged his face toward hers. Against his lips she murmured, "Wouldn't you like to make other memories?"

He grinned, and before capturing her mouth with his own, he answered, "I could always use more of these."

**A/N: This chapter marks the arrival of Drusilla! I didn't want to include her initially, because she always seems like a cop-out to me in Buffy/Spike stories. I think you will all enjoy my use of her in this, though. It's not conventional. Anyhoo, let me know your thoughts! Are you excited for Dru's arrival?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Well, you guys don't seem to like the addition of Dru too much. I just ask you to bear with me for a few chapters. I think you will like the ultimate resolution of this conflict. Hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

Buffy and William walked through town, her arm securely linked with his. They had no particular destination in mind, and it was all for the better in Buffy's mind. She loved ambling through the town with him, stopping occasionally at some store, and then continuing onwards. She hated doing such a thing with Dawn or her parents, but she found it quite nice with him. He made most things tolerable, though.

"Are you going to Dru's party this weekend?" William asked.

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to my family about it yet."

He smirked. "You might want to do that soon, pet. It is already Thursday."

"We just had Liam's wedding last weekend," Buffy said slowly. "My parents may want a quiet weekend."

"Well, then I will pick you up. You can accompany my family and I."

"I may want a quiet weekend," she tried. The idea of an entire party centered around Drusilla Duchamp was not an afternoon that she looked forward to, even with William.

"She would love for you to be there."

"Why? She hardly knows me?"

"She knows that you're important to me," William said, and she felt herself softening. "That is reason enough for her to want you to be there. I'm a wilting flower without you, dear."

She snorted. "A wilting flower?"

"Yes. All droopy and unpleasant. You'd be doing the entire party a service by accompanying me."

She sighed. "Fine, I will speak to my family."

He kissed her cheek, and she thought to herself that she was much too easily swayed.

* * *

><p>The party was an elegant gathering with all those fussy appetizers that no one actually enjoys eating. Buffy typically had no trouble holding conversations in a group, but she found herself oddly unsettled. There was something about Drusilla that still seemed off. It was the callous way that she interacted with William. There were overt touches and flirty winks. William told her that they were nothing but old friends, but she still found herself questioning.<p>

She would keep the questioning to herself now, though. She was still smarting a bit from their last conversation about Drusilla. While his laughter soothed the slight mortification she felt as revealing her insecurity, it also made her hesitant to ever bring up the brunette in further discussion.

A waiter passed and offered her some sort of savory puff. She shook her head slightly, having been punished with her previous trial with the food by being forced to eat some sort of snail dish. William took one, though, and happily popped it into his mouth.

"My favorite," he said with a full mouth.

"I insisted they make it," Drusilla said with an indulgent grin. "Figured it would be an easy way to shut you up if you started talking too much."

Buffy thought to herself that there was an even more effective way to silence William. She wished they could be off in some dark corner, aware of only each other in the crowded room. She was accustomed to being the person his eyes were drawn to in a room, but she found herself sharing his attentions.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Buffy announced somewhat unnecessarily. William smirked, giving her cheek a peck.

"Alright, pet. We'll be here."

Yes. We. Him and Drusilla. She covered her distaste with a quick nod and stole away toward the bathroom. She had no actual need for the powder room, but she found him and that woman's familiarity stifling. Dawn stood at the side of the room, staring out into the crowd. She grabbed onto Buffy's arm and asked, "Who is that with William?"

"The woman the party is for, Dawn. Drusilla Duchamp."

"I don't like her name," Dawn said with a disdainful sniff. "Or her face."

Buffy laughed. "Both her name and face are just fine."

"Why is she talking to William so much? There are lots of other available men here. She should be talking with them!"

"They're friends," Buffy explained. "Friends from childhood, actually. I suppose they have some catching up to do."

Dawn was silent for a moment, but then she cast her gaze up toward her sister, expression pinched.

"Why aren't you with them? You and William aren't quarelling, are you?"

Dawn looked positively stricken at the very thought of Buffy and William at odds. She was nearly as invested in the relationship as her sister.

"No, Dawnie, we are not fighting," Buffy told her with a placating pat on the shoulder. "I was simply heading to the bathroom."

"Oh. Well, you're walking in the wrong direction." Dawn pointed across the room. "It's over there."

"Right. I knew that," Buffy said, covering remarkably poorly. Dawn raised an eyebrow and she huffed, "Oh, mind your own business."

She set off toward the bathroom, turning into a hallway. She saw a staircase leading upstairs, and she halted for a moment. There was no one else in the hallway besides a few maids scurrying toward the kitchen. No one was there to see her, and before she could overthink it, she scampered up the stairs, holding up her skirt to keep from tripping. She wanted to know more about Drusilla, and she decided that there was no better place to start than her sleeping quarters.

She peeked into one of the rooms, but discerned that it was not Drusilla's. She moved to the next, but the doorway revealed a bathroom. She opened the next door, and her stomach did a little flip. This room, gilded and elegant, air heavy with a jasmine perfume, was undoubtedly Drusilla's. She looked over her shoulder briefly before walking inside.

The room was tidy. The bed was against one wall, a deep red satin comforter pulled neatly over the mattress. Against the other wall was a dresser with a wide mirror. On a silver platter there were a variety of small pots. She pulled the top off of one and found rouge. The one beside it held some white powder.

Buffy looked in the mirror, thinking to herself that she looked like a girl playing in a woman's room. Nothing in the bedroom was girly. Everything was elegance and grace, and she stuck out as plainly as a frilly doll. She left quickly, feeling silly for wandering in there in the first place. She made it down the stairs, unnoticed, but found herself less lucky as she re-entered the room.

"Ms. Summers."

She recognized the voice, and frowned to herself before turning toward Marcus. She dipped her head in greeting and said, "Hello Mr. Leshock."

"How are you this evening?"

"Fine," she said airily, hoping to get out of this conversation as quickly as possible. "It is a delightful gathering."

"You are remarkably calm, Ms. Summers," Marcus said with a wolfish grin. "I'm impressed."

"And why shouldn't I be calm?" she asked lightly. There was an edge to his voice, and she wondered what dreadful piece of news he had dredged up now. Another bet gone sour? Another poker game to settle? She knew William hadn't been playing, but she wouldn't put it past Marcus to think up some ridiculous debt.

"Your beau's first rough and tumble back in town," Marcus mused with a misplaced relish. "I'd think that would ruffle at least a few feathers."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? Drusilla and him."

"There is nothing between them," Buffy said stoutly. "He told me so."

"Never said there was anything between them," Marcus said. She went to give some retort, but then what he had said before hit her.

Rough and tumble. Oh.

"Catch my meaning, then?" Marcus said.

She cast a glance back at William, who was whispering something in Drusilla's ear. She laughed heartily, hitting his arm.

"You never forget your first love," Marcus said, leaning in toward her. "But you _never_ forget your first _act_ of love."

"Excuse me," Buffy said, quickly walking away. She moved through the crowd, her eyes set on William and the group surrounding him, Drusilla sitting calmly at his side. She thought to herself that if she had her way, she wouldn't look so damn calm. Buffy stopped behind William and laid a hand on his shoulder, leaning in.

"Mind if I steal you away for a moment?" she asked softly, not wanting the others to know that anything was amiss.

He laid his hand over hers and bid them a quick farewell before standing and following Buffy from the group. He touched her waist and murmured, "Want me to yourself for a bit, pet?"

"Yes," she said curtly. "That is precisely what I want."

He caught the undercurrent to her voice and asked, "Wait. What's going on?"

She found a quieter corner and turned toward him, eyes burning with anger.

"How about you tell me?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Don't hate me! The next update should be quick - one or two days. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank for your feedback on the last chapter! You will find out all about Drusilla and William in this chapter. I think you guys are going to be surprised :D**

Chapter Twenty

"Wait. What's going on?"

She found a quiet corner and turned toward him, eyes burning with anger.

"How about you tell me?"

"Tell you what? Buffy, try being a little less vague," he said dryly.

"I know about you and Drusilla," she threw back heatedly. "I know that you two slept together."

He exhaled sharply, lips pressing into a frown.

"Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter who told me," she said. "It should have been you!"

"It was Marcus, wasn't it? I know that he's here-"

"William, you should be thinking less about who told me and more about how you're going to keep me from slapping you in about four seconds."

"Buffy, it didn't mean anything," he said. "We slept together once. We were young and inexperienced. We both came to some pretty weighty realizations after that."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Buffy demanded, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. "Instead, all this time you've been lying to me."

"I didn't lie to you," he said wearily. "I didn't think you'd want to hear about it. I surely wouldn't want to hear about your first time."

Buffy stared at him. "You think I have a first time?"

"No!" I mean, if you did, then I wouldn't want to hear about it. But you don't." He paused for a moment and then tacked on, "Do you?" She glared at him. "I'm talking myself into a corner now, aren't I?"

"A very pointy one," she returned.

"Buffy, I didn't tell you because I honestly didn't think you would want to know. We avoid my past, and I thought that would go for Dru, as well."

"But I asked you if you two were involved," Buffy pressed. "You told me that you weren't."

"And that's the truth," he said. "We slept together once, when we were sixteen, and that was the end of it."

"You honestly expect me to believe that?" Buffy said.

William sighed and took a hold of her arm, pulling her out of the room. She made a small noise of protest, but he paid her little attention. They were in a deserted hallway then, the same one she took to explore Drusilla's bedroom, and he turned toward her with alarmingly serious eyes.

"Oh God," she breathed out. "You're going to tell me something bad, aren't you?"

"No, not bad," he said. "Just, this isn't for prying ears. I don't want others to hear."

She nodded, curiosity piqued enough to quell her anger for the moment.

"Remember how I said we both came to some weighty realizations after our sexual dalliance?"

"Yes. I'm not deaf."

He rolled his eyes. "Could you try to just listen for a moment?"

"You asked me if I remembered!"

"It was a rhetorical question, pet."

"Fine," she tossed back. "Get on with the story, then."

"There is a reason that Drusilla did not find herself any suitable men in France" he said slowly. "Or in Brighton, before she left."

"Because men find her insufferable, despite her statuesque beauty?" Buffy tried. William smirked and shook his head.

"No, pet. Drusilla hasn't found herself a suitable man because she prefers a different sort of company."

"A different sort of company," Buffy repeated, not understand what he meant. "What do you mean, a…"

Her eyes widened when she caught on to what he was saying.

"William, you don't mean…"

"She told me after our first encounter," William said. "She said she hoped it was just something silly she was going through. Some sort of phase. But our time together made things clearer to her."

Buffy snorted. "It was so awful that she switched allegiances?"

"Hardly," he retorted dryly, although his eyes lit with amusement. "She told me that there was a girl she was involved with in town. They had been meeting on weekends. She knew her parents would want her to marry, though, so she asked if we could give it a go. It turned out to be unpleasant for both of us."

"For you, too?"

"I did it because she asked," William explained. "I could tell that she was bothered by something, and I hated seeing her like that. I never thought of her in a sexual way, though. She was my best friend. A sister of sorts. I was relieved when those few very uncomfortable minutes were over, as was she."

"I can't believe it," Buffy said, feeling an all too familiar sense of embarrassment settle at the news. "Another story of Buffy Summers overreacting."

"You had every right this time," William said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I can see how you would have thought things after what Marcus told you. It was Marcus, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was."

"Bastard," William spat. "Will he ever stop playing for you?"

"It doesn't matter," she said, playing with the lapels of his jacket. "And I truly am sorry for all of this. I should have trusted you."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"It's alright. Now will you finally stop being so insecure and realize that you're stuck with me for the long haul?"

Buffy grinned.

"I am, aren't I?"

"I love you, Buffy. I love you and only you."

She kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you, too. And I promise to wait at least another month before my next round of paranoia."

He smirked. "Sounds good to me. Just give me a little prior warning. A note. A carrier pigeon."

She laughed. "I promise to send a carrier pigeon, William."

She pressed himself to his side, and they walked back into the room. Marcus intercepted them on their way to the table, and he gave them a loaded smile, his gaze lingering on Buffy.

"So, you tell her all about yours and Drusilla's roll in the hay?" Marcus lewdly asked, gesturing toward them with his empty tumbler of scotch.

"He told me everything," Buffy said harshly. "What I'd like to know, though, is why this is any of your business?"

Marcus laughed.

"He only came clean because I told you first," Marcus said. "I wonder how many other nighttime dalliances he's keeping from you. Probably wants to play down that past of his until he pries your dimpled knees apart."

William went to punch him when Buffy stepped in front of him and slapped Marcus soundly across the cheek. The man reeled back, hand on his cheek.

"You slapped me!"

"You're lucky I didn't do more!" William said heatedly.

Drusilla joined them and asked, "What's going on here?"

"Mr. Leshock let his colorful tongue loose," Buffy said. "He chose the wrong woman to degrade, though."

Marcus still was stuck on his stinging cheek, though, and he looked at Buffy with alcohol-hooded eyes and said, "You bitch!"

William launched toward the man, but Drusilla took a hold of his arm and tugged him back.

"There will be no more fights at this party," Drusilla said firmly. She called over two of the waiters and said, "Escort this man out, please."

"I didn't do anything!" Marcus said vehemently, spittle dripping from the corner of his mouth. "All I did was tell the truth!"

"Yes, well, the truth hurts dear," Drusilla said. "It also occasionally gets one kicked out of parties. Take him out, boys."

Marcus yelled out a string of obscenities as the waiters pulled him from the room. Drusilla sighed and remarked, "Men. You can't take them anywhere."

**A/N: I know this is a bit short, but I honestly could not see ending with anything other than Dru's last line there. So, what did you think of the twist? Any of you see it coming? **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I cannot believe this is twenty one chapters already. I still remember when I wrote the first chapter and didn't know if anyone would actually read it. Insanity, I tell you! Insanity! Anyhoo, I hope that you enjoy this. It sets up the next few chapters :D**

Chapter Twenty One

A few days after the party, Drusilla approached Buffy and asked that they have tea in town. She said that they had gotten off on the wrong foot, and she didn't want that to continue.

"You are obviously very dear to William," Drusilla said. "And he is dear to me. Therefore, I don't want there to be anything unpleasant between us."

Buffy still felt some discomfort around the woman, but she had no choice other than to accept Drusila's invitation. Anything else would be construed as unapologetically rude. That was how the brunette and blonde ended up together in one of the local tea shoppes, discussing William over two piping hot cups of Darjeeling tea. Buffy discovered that Drusilla was an untapped resource for knowledge on her beau, and she took full advantage.

"What was he like growing up?" Buffy asked eagerly, taking a sip of her tea. "He can't have always been this cavalier."

"No, he was not," Drusilla said with a slow smile. "He was quite different when we were growing up. Softer. More genteel. I see bits of that come back when he's around you."

"You do?"

Drusilla nodded. "You repress some of the less pleasant tendencies that came from his rebellious phase."

Buffy smirked, picking up a tea biscuit. "Tell me more."

"Did he tell you about his poetry?"

Buffy nearly choked on her tea biscuit. "Excuse me? Did you say poetry?"

Drusilla laughed, bringing a hand delicately to her mouth.

"Oh, he is going to be positively stricken when he learns of your discovery," Drusilla said. "Well, I'm not surprised he didn't tell you. He was always so shy with his works."

"How much did he write?"

"Oh, he wrote constantly. There was not one animate or inanimate object in all of Brighton that did not get skewered at some point by that quill of his."

"Skewered?" Buffy asked, not understanding.

"He was a ghastly poet," Drusilla confided. "Which is probably why he kept it from you. I was the only one who saw his creations. Well, besides that horrid Cecily."

"What about her?" Buffy asked, fascinated by this world being revealed to her. She realized then that William had told her so little of his past. She knew relatively nothing about his childhood or family.

"When he proposed to her – you do know about that, right?" Buffy nodded and Drusilla continued. "For the proposal he composed a poem."

"Oh no," Buffy breathed out, already having a fairly clear view of where this story was going.

"He showed it to me earlier in the week. It was one of his worst creations, filled with flowery language and ghastly similes. Not knowing what he intended to do with the poem, I told him that it was beautiful. I always humored him with his poetry, thinking it was only a closet hobby. Well, you can imagine my surprise when he revealed to me weeks later that he presented Cecily with the poem."

"That is awful," Buffy said, shaking her head. Try as she might to feel poorly for her lover, she couldn't escape the laughter that bubbled in her throat. Drusilla grinned, stirring more sugar into her tea.

"I know, poetry seems quite removed from the man that you know today."

"Quite," Buffy agreed. "I wonder if he's written anything about me?"

"It's likely," Drusilla said. "But after Cecily, you will never see it."

"Not even if I asked?"

"Not even if you asked and used ever womanly wile that you possess," Drusilla answered. "A man ridiculed is unlikely to repeat the misstep. Particularly a man like William."

"I remain undaunted," Buffy said with a tilt of her head, already thinking up ways to convince William to read whatever he had written. Drusilla peered at her with a soft grin.

"I like you, Buffy," she said after a moment. "I never thought I would like whomever William settled down with. I'm a harsh critic, and his taste never impressed me before. But you're different. He truly has met his match in you."

Buffy grinned slightly. "I like to think so."

* * *

><p>Buffy took the carriage back home after tea, and was surprised to see William's carriage at the front of the house. She walked inside, looking around for William or her family.<p>

"Hello?" she called out, craning her neck to look into the next room.

"Buffy!" Dawn enthused, rushing into the room and grabbing onto her arm. Her mouth was spread into a grin that was so wide Buffy wondered if it hurt.

"Dawn, what's happening?"

"William is in the study with Father," Dawn said hurriedly. "And the door is closed!"

Buffy's mind went blank. Logically, there was only one reason for her father and William to speaking alone in the study. There was only one reason that involved wedding bells and big white dresses. It was too soon, though. Or was it? He loved her and she surely loved him. She couldn't imagine a life without him.

She sat down heavily on the couch, hands firmly under her bottom to keep herself from picking at her cuticles. Dawn sat next to her, nearly shaking with excitement.

"Do you think they're talking about what _I_ think they're talking about?" Dawn asked, voice rising in excitement. "Because, there's really only one explanation, isn't there? There's only one reason why they would be speaking alone!"

"We don't know that," Buffy said in a voice that she hoped sounded calm. Inside she was anything but calm. She was a storm of anticipation and something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but made her throat feel like it was closing.

"Well, what else could it be?"

"I don't know," Buffy said helplessly.

"This is good, right? Them talking?"

Buffy thought about a life with William. She thought of wearing one of those ridiculous dresses and walking toward him with their friends and family surrounding them. She thought of never having to spend another day without him. Never having to spend another day alone for the rest of her life.

"Yes," she breathed out finally. She grinned wide and said, "Yes, it is absolutely marvelous."

After what felt like months, William and her father entered the living room. William looked surprised when he saw Buffy there, which she found somewhat silly considering that it was her home that he was in.

"Buffy," he said. "Finished with your tea, already?"

"Yes," she said, nerves making her voice crack. She cleared her throat. "We had a wonderful time."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that."

"William," Mr. Summers said. "Thank you for stopping by. I hope I was able to be of some help."

"You were," William said with a small dip of his head. "Thank you again, Mr. Summers."

"My pleasure."

"I'll walk you out," Buffy said, glancing between her father and William. Her and William walked out to his carriage. Neither spoke.

"William," she asked carefully. "What were you discussing with my father?"

Blue eyes slid down to her own and she felt a chill run all the way from her neck to her toes. His lips pressed into a maddening smirk before he remarked, "Just some business."

"What sort of business?"

"Nothing you have to worry your pretty head about," William said, leaning forward and giving her a quick kiss. She felt her stomach drop at the dismissal. So much for that stupid proposal she thought was coming. Her irritation flared at both her fanciful thinking and his pig-headed belief that just because she was a woman she wouldn't be interested in what him and her father were talking about.

"Well, my _pretty head_ wants to know," she shot back. "It was my father you were speaking with, you know."

He laughed. "Yes, pet, I do know that. It's the reason I came here. To your house."

She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because there is nothing to tell, love. I have a business venture in the works. Thought I would come talk with your father. He knows a great deal about finances, so I ran a few figures past him."

Her face fell. "That's it?"

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Yes, that's it. Is there something you're not letting me in on, pet?"

"No," she said glumly. "My father's helping you with this business venture?"

"More consulting," William returned. "He's a very smart man."

"Yes, he is."

Buffy was still frowning, but William remedied this easily by dropping his mouth to hers and kissing her softly. She responded to his touch as she always did, her arms snaking around his neck. With his mouth on hers, arms tight around her waist, Buffy decided that she didn't need a proposal. Whether she had a ring or not, she could feel in his kiss that he was hers.

"I need to go," William murmured, kissing her one last time. "I will see you tomorrow, though. Dinner out somewhere, perhaps?"

She nodded. "Sounds lovely."

He grinned and touched her cheek tenderly before climbing into the carriage. Buffy watched the carriage barrel down the street and then turned, returning inside.

**A/N: Who here thought a proposal was coming?**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your feedback on that last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Wiliam Pratt never thought of himself as a marrying man. There were so many fine specimens to sample, why would anyone in their right mind promise themselves to only one? It almost seemed blasphemous to reject so many of God's devastatingly beautiful creatures for something as institutional as a marriage.

And then he met Buffy Summers.

She approached him in that fabric shoppe, so inexperienced and clumsy in her strange request, but there was determination in her eyes. Before him was a woman with the same fire that burned in himself, and he found that her touch burned. It went to his very core, where something that he never knew existed sprang to life.

And so he planned. Drusilla nearly toppled all of his work when Buffy returned home early from their tea that afternoon. He had asked her keep Buffy out of the house for the afternoon while he asked Mr. Summers for his daughter's hand in marriage.

"You told me to keep her out until four," Drusilla said, waving a fan in front of her face while they sat in his living room. The weather was unseasonably warm for June, the humidity causing perspiration to dot at her hairline. "I did exactly what was asked of me, William."

"She was back before four."

"No, you went past four. What were you two talking about, anyway?"

"We became a bit sidetracked," William admitted. "He asked how I intended to support his daughter outside of my inheritance. I told him about my newest business venture and he lent some advice. I suppose we got a bit carried away."

"See. Not my fault," Drusilla answered airily.

"Buffy was suspicious," William said, remembering how she had questioned him doggedly outside of his carriage. "You don't think she's caught on, do you?"

Drusilla shrugged. "Would that be so awful? She must know it's coming eventually."

"I want her to be surprised," William said. "That rush of excitement. The moment when you can't quite tell if what is happening is real or if it's just a dream. She deserves all of that, Dru."

Drusilla smirked. "That was very lyrical of you, William."

He narrowed his eyes. "Oh hush."

"Do you want to know what we spoke of at our tea?" Drusilla baited.

"No, I don't," he lied. It had been on his mind quite a lot since the other day, but he decided he'd rather not know.

"Remember, I can tell when you're lying," Drusilla warned him lightly.

"Fine, what did you talk about?"

"You," Drusilla enthused. "Hours of nothing but you."

"How delightful," he said dryly.

"I also might have mentioned your poetry."

William's eyes widened. "You did what?"

"She asked about what you were like when we were growing up. She is now determined to sniff out whether or not you have written anything about her."

William frowned. "Thank you for that, Dru."

"Have you?"

"Have I what?"

Drusilla rolled her eyes. "Written poetry about her, William. Honestly, sometimes I think love has dulled your senses."

William exhaled sharply. "Yes. Yes, I have."

Drusilla's eyes widened and she demanded, "Let me see them."

"Not a chance."

"Come, William, there is no danger in my seeing them. I promise not to breathe a word to Buffy."

"Need I remind you that you just admitted to telling her about my poetry writing? Something that she most definitely did _not_ need to know?"

"Pish posh," Drusilla said with a wave of her hand. "I thought she knew about that already. You can't fault me for something that I was unaware of. Now, let me see the poems."

"No."

"Let me see the poems, William."

"No, Drusilla."

"William. The poems."

"No-"

"William!"

"Fine!" he said loudly, glaring at her. "I'll let you see the blasted poems! Will you leave me alone then?"

"Yes," she said happily, grinning wide. "Then I will leave you alone, dear."

He walked up to his bedroom in a huff, grabbing the poems off of his nightstand. He figured it couldn't hurt to have Drusilla look at them. If it would make her shut up about the whole poetry thing, it could even do some good. He handed them over, sitting in the seat opposite her as she read them excitedly. He watched her read them, noticing the way her smile disappeared, her expression turning serious as she shuffled from one poem to the next. She looked up at him slowly, fingers curled around the stack of papers.

"Well, come then," William said dryly. "Let's hear the sarcastic commentary."

"You better marry this girl," Drusilla said, voice oddly level. "These are remarkably good."

* * *

><p>He had a plan. One of the local families was hosting a dance to celebrate their daughter's engagement. Everyone in town would be there, meaning both his and Buffy's presence would be expected. He knew the family well. They were wonderful people with equally wonderful balconies. That night, out on the balcony, he would ask her to become his wife.<p>

He told Drusilla the plan at the dance while he waited for the Summers to arrive and she grinned slowly, nodding appreciatively.

"Very romantic," she said.

"I hope she thinks that, as well."

"That girl is so in love with you that you could tell her in the middle of a field and she would still find it romantic," Drusilla said.

William smirked. "I appreciate the sentiment, Dru, but I'm aiming for higher than a field here."

"She will love it," Drusilla told him. "Now, she just needs to get here."

"I know. They're not typically this late."

"Isn't that Joyce Summers over there?" Drusilla asked, pointing out a blonde woman who had just arrived. William felt his stomach churn nervously. That was, indeed, Joyce Summers which meant that Buffy was somewhere near. Drusilla glanced over at him, smirking at the stricken expression on his face. She stepped in front of him, laying her hands on his shoulders.

"Breathe, William. It won't do you any good to faint."

"I'm a man. We don't faint."

"Of course," she said with an indulgent pat of his cheek. "You have no reason to be nervous. She loves you."

"Yes. She does." It was still something that was hard for him to fathom. Someone like Buffy loving him. Sometimes it didn't seem possible.

"Now, go and make her the happiest woman in the room."

"Quite right," he said, eyes over her shoulder. He brought his gaze to hers again, though, and sincerely said, "Thank you, Dru."

"Don't get all sappy on me," she teased him, although affection shone in her eyes. "Save that for your girl, William."

He laughed lightly before moving around her and heading toward the Summers. Joyce smiled warmly toward him when he approached, moving forward to lay a hand on his arm.

"William, how wonderful to see you."

"You as well, Mrs. Summers," William said, eyes darting around for her daughter. "May I inquire where your eldest is?"

"Oh," Joyce said, her tone drawing his attention quickly. "She couldn't make it tonight. I'm afraid she's ill."

"Is she alright?"

"Just a bit of a head cold," Joyce told him. "Nothing to worry about, but she wasn't up to the festivities."

"Of course," William said, nodding. "Well, enjoy the rest of your evening."

"You too, dear."

He walked back into the crowd, finding himself lost in his thoughts. So much for his plan.

* * *

><p>Buffy had the worst timing in getting sick. She had been looking forward to this dance for days, spending her afternoons trying on her dresses to see which skirts swished the best when she twirled, and now she was stuck in her bed with a bright red nose. She seemed to sneeze endlessly. Her throat hurt. And all she wanted to do was be at that dance, moving around the dance floor in William's arms as her skirt swished around her legs.<p>

She heard someone knock on the front door, and she pulled herself from her bed, curiosity propelling her legs forward. She padded down the steps carefully, peeking through the bars of the railing as one of the maids opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw William at the door, dressed in finery that was intended more for dances than social calls.

"Ms. Summers is indisposed currently," the maid said politely. "I will tell her that you stopped by, though."

In the silence before William responded, Buffy found herself taken by a rather loud sneeze. Her eyes had squeezed shut during the sneeze, but when she opened them William was at the foot of the stairs with a bemused grin.

"Hello, pet."

"William, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard you were sick. Figured you could use some company."

"Did you leave the dance?" she asked, eyeing his clothes. "Because, I really am not worth leaving a dance. I'm all sneeze-y. And snotty. And I'm marginally sure it's only a matter of time before the coughing begins, as well."

"Well, even better then that there is someone to look after you."

"I have the wait staff."

"And now you have me, as well," he said. "Now, shouldn't you be in bed? I'm not a doctor, but the stairs seems like a rather unorthodox place to rest up."

"I heard someone-" she sneezed, "-at the door."

"Alright, well curiosity satiated, I say we get you back to bed."

"I don't want to go to bed," she said petulantly. "I've been in bed all day like some child."

He smirked. "Have you been pouting, as well?"

Buffy glanced at the maid standing quietly by the door and said, "You have my permission to kick him out, if you please."

William chuckled, walking up the stairs and helping her up.

"Alright, love, I caught the ever-so-subtle message. Let's get you to the couch"

He put an arm around her waist to support her, and they walked to the couch. She laid down, and he sat in the chair beside her.

"You really don't have to stay," she told him, craning her neck to glance at him over the arm of the couch. "A dance is more entertaining than this."

He reached forward and smoothed her hair from her face.

"Not if you're not there. I honestly don't think I'd know what to do with myself."

"I didn't know I ruined you so thoroughly for social engagements," she said, beginning to cough. "See. The coughing. I told you it was coming."

William turned around and motioned for the maid to join them.

"Some tea for Ms. Summers," William instructed her, turning back to Buffy when the maid departed for the kitchen. "Tea's on the way. Just watch, you'll be as good as new."

"Want to slip some whiskey in that tea?"

He chuckled. "Maybe later, pet."

She began sneezing, her head thrown forward as she sneeze three, four, five times. When she was finally finished she rolled her head back on the cushion and complained, "This is hell. Except you're here." She reached her hand back, and he interlaced her fingers with his own. "Thank you for being here. I still think you're a dummy for not being at the dance, but thank you."

She slipped her hand from his and pulled a tissue from the pocket of her nightgown, blowing her nose loudly into it. He decided then, sitting with her as she launched into another series of sneezes, that he didn't need a plan. He didn't need timing or balconies. All he needed was her.

He moved from the chair and crouched in front of her, gesturing for her to put her tissue to the side before taking her hands in his. She looked at him in confusion, eyes bleary.

"William, what are you doing?"

"Remember when I spoke with your father last week?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, you were talking about business."

"That's not all we talked about, pet."

Her eyes widened. "William, you don't mean…"

"I had a plan for tonight," he told her, squeezing her hands. "I had this grand plan, but then you got sick-"

"Sorry," she mumbled.

He chuckled, tenderly kissing her hands. "Don't be sorry, love. It only made me realize that I didn't need some silly plan. All I need is you. And me." He let go of one of her hands, and reached in his pocket. "And this."

She stared at the ring in his hand, tears springing to her eyes.

"William," she murmured.

"I love you, Buffy, and I want you to be my wife."

"Yes," she said immediately, grasping his hand so tightly that he thought he would lose feeling. "Yes!"

"Can I ask you the question, pet?" he asked, smiling softly.

"Oh, yes! Ask me!"

He smirked. "Buffy Summers, will you do me the immeasurable honor of becoming my wife?"

She sneezed in response.

**A/N: This was a total schmoop-fest. And I loved every moment of it! What did you all think?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I know updates have been a bit sparse for the last few chapters. I just graduated college, so I have been busy with ceremonies and the like. And now I am going to be out of town for the rest of the week for my brother's graduation, which means another wait for a chapter. Hopefully, you all enjoy this enough to stick around for the next update. I promise you that it will be coming! **

Chapter 23

If the news of infamous womanizer William Pratt properly courting Buffy Summers was a surprise, the announcement of their engagement was even more surprising. Most thought he would lose interest, or even better, Buffy would come to her senses and realize that there was a better match for her among the men on Brighton. They underestimated Buffy's hold on William, though, and the indescribable sense of balance that was struck by the two's union. Fairytales and folklore spoke of perfect matches and compliments. William Pratt and Buffy Summers were a fairytale come to life, complete with the unconventional meeting and happily-ever-after.

Well, they hadn't technically reached the happily-ever-after yet, but they were close. After months of preparation, it was the week before the wedding and Buffy could be found prattling on about everything from tablescapes to invitations. As long as it was wedding related, Buffy Summers had no qualms discussing it.

"What is it about scones and tea that make them such perfect compliments?" she mused, sitting in town with William for afternoon tea. She had her pot of English Breakfast beside her hand, a plate of assorted biscuits and scones on the table between them. Beside the plate were small pots of clotted cream and raspberry preserves. The clotted cream held much less, Buffy enjoying her scones with a thick layer of cream and only a light smear of preserves.

"They do work remarkably well together," William agreed. "Especially when you use half a pound of clotted cream."

"It is on the table to be used, William," she returned, giving his own lightly dressed scone a reproving glance.

"See, I like to actually taste my scone."

"I can taste mine just fine," she said. "And I can also taste all the delicious clotted cream."

"We're going to have to stock up the house then. I have a feeling you will be going through an excessive amount."

"My mother may have mentioned something along those lines," Buffy said with a small grin.

"Speaking of your mother, how are the final preparations for Saturday going?"

"Wonderfully," she said, her grin widening. Her and Joyce had been putting the finishing touches on the plans for the weekend. The wedding would take place at the local church, and then the reception in their backyard. Her and Dawn had spent hours making the decorations and planning the menu. Dawn was so elated over the engagement that she insisted that she be included in every bit of the planning. Buffy was more than happy to oblige her.

"How does the backyard look? I was tempted to take a peek this morning when I picked you up."

"You better not have," Buffy said. "It's intended to be a surprise, William."

"I know, dear," he said in a measured voice.

"And a surprise would be ruined by only the tiniest peek."

"There will be no peeking. I promise."

"You are going to love it," Buffy said, reaching forward and giving his hand a quick squeeze. "We have truly outdone ourselves."

"Well, I look forward to the big reveal."

"What do you have planned for the rest of the week?"

"Not much," he said. "I have drinks with your father later this week. Then Friday night is the stag party and-"

"What's a stag party?" she interrupted, her curiosity piqued. "It sounds a bit unsavory, no?"

"It's just a silly little tradition," he drawled. "So, my dear bloodhound, you can put away that suspicious nose of yours."

"What ever do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"It's a party that some of the blokes around town are having for me. Lots of drinking. Smoking. Rumpus-making."

"Rumpus-making?" she repeated, eye brow raised. "Well, this sounds like quite the party."

"It's just a bit of fun before I turn in my independence and am at your beck and call, dear."

She laughed. "You make marriage sound like such a treat."

"It's nothing for you to worry about," he said airily.

"As long as you make it to the church on time, I could care less what you do the night before," she said.

"I will be there come hell or high water."

"Well, I don't believe any floods are in the forecast," she mused. "So, you should be fine."

Buffy picked up her scone and took a bite. She looked to the side thoughtfully as she chewed, pausing for a moment after she chewed. William picked up the clotted cream without a word and offered it to her. Smiling slowly, Buffy took the pot and said, "This is going to be a wonderful marriage."

* * *

><p>Despite his assurances that the stag party was nothing to worry about, Buffy still found herself curious. It wasn't that she didn't trust him. That had ended with her embarrassment at the Drusilla debacle, but she was always a curious creature and his descriptions of this stag party had piqued her curiosity. Naturally, she turned toward one of her more worldly acquaintances for advisement.<p>

"What do you know about stag parties?" Buffy asked. Drusilla walked beside her through town, a smile tugging at her mouth.

"Quite a lot."

"What do they entail?"

"Let me guess, William told you about his tomorrow night?"

"Yes. It's terrible for me to be so curious, isn't it?"

"No," Drusilla assured her. "It is only natural."

"Tell me what you know," Buffy implored, anticipation building in her chest. Drusilla proved to be a rather full fountain of knowledge, and she was sure she would not be disappointed.

"It is his last night as a free man," Drusilla said. "And his chums make sure that is taken full advantage of. Drinking. Smoking. Gambling. It is definitely not a night for ladies to be around."

"Yes, it sounds like that."

"Of course, that doesn't mean that they couldn't," Drusilla said lightly. "If someone, say a friend of the groom, were to know where the festivities were being held, it is not implausible for them to make a quick visit."

Buffy's eyes widened. "A friend of the groom, you said?"

"The groom would not be very happy."

"Naturally."

Drusilla slid her eyes down to Buffy with a conspiring grin.

"But, can one really blame someone for curiosity?"

* * *

><p>Buffy gave her mother some excuse for her being out Friday night. Joyce was so preoccupied with preparations for the next day, that she hardly listened, nodding and waving her daughter off with her hand. Buffy knew that ten or so minutes later, Joyce would think a bit harder about her daughter running around town the night before her wedding and immediately wish she had spoken up. It would be too late then, though! Besides, Buffy didn't plan on being out late. The festivities, according to Drusilla, began just after dinner, meaning Buffy could easily return before her mother had a chance to truly worry.<p>

"How are we going to work this?" Buffy asked Drusilla, as their carriage drove into town. "Will they just let us in?"

"I have a plan," Drusilla said calmly.

"Which is?"

"You'll see."

They pulled in front of the gentleman's club and Buffy's stomach twisted uncomfortably. Perhaps this had not been her brightest decision. She could just imagine William's reaction if he found her there. It wasn't the best idea to upset her fiancée the night before the wedding, but Drusilla charged forward and she had no choice but to follow.

"Dru, I think we should hang back," Buffy said hurriedly. "You know, not be seen? Particularly by William."

"Getting cold feet, dear?"

"About spying on my fiancé the night before our wedding? Yes, a bit."

"Don't worry. We will not be seen."

"How are we even getting in?" Buffy asked, eyeing the man standing guard in front of the exit. "That man looks rather immovable."

"Everyone can be moved," Drusilla said. "You simply have to know how to move them."

She walked forward and motioned for Buffy to follow her. The man was rather large, and Buffy wanted more than anything to turn around and get back in the carriage. They were too far along to turn back, though, and Buffy waited for Drusilla to work whatever sort of magic she had thought up to get them in.

"Good evening ladies," he said. "How can I help you?"

"A friend of ours is inside," Drusilla said smoothly, a beguiling grin in place. "Mind if we take a look?"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. Only men are allowed inside unless you are entertainment."

"Entertainment?" Buffy squeaked, imagining all sorts of half-dressed women hanging off of her fiancé.

"Perhaps we can persuade you to bend the rules just this once," Drusilla purred, reaching into her bodice and slowly pulling out a few folded bills from her cleavage. Buffy felt an intense urge to laugh at the ostentatious exchange, but she couldn't deny the effectiveness of it all. The man's eyes widened for a moment, before he took the money and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Fifteen minutes," he said. "That's all I can give you."

Drusilla nodded her head, dropping into a small cursty.

"Thank you for your kindness, sir." She reached forward and laid a hand on his chest. "It won't be forgotten."

A coquette's smirk, and she walked forward, Buffy following her. Buffy glanced over and remarked, "I cannot believe that worked."

"Men are devastatingly predictable, Buffy."

"You've done that before, then?"

Drusilla smirked. "I learned many things in France."

They moved through the club, both of them searching for the stag party. They found the party in the back of the club, the men seated around a large round table playing cards. The air was so thick with cigar smoke that Buffy wondered how they breathed.

Drusilla and Buffy slunk behind a partition that still lent them a view of the party, but mostly obscured them from sight. Buffy watched William push a large pile of chips toward the center of the table. She could see his cards plainly and shook her head.

"He is betting much too high for that hand," she said.

"Cards were never William's strong suit."

"So, is this what they do? Play cards and drink in a room filled with noxious fumes?"

"You don't like the scent of a cigar? I find it somewhat comforting."

"I'm not sure if this was worth your cleavage money," Buffy said. "It looks like a typical Friday night."

"It's either being here or at home with my parents," Drusilla said. "I much prefer this. I respect my parents, but they go to bed at 9:00."

"That early?"

"They are lovely but remarkably dull people."

Buffy snorted. Her attention was diverted when a woman dressed in a tight bustier and swishy skirt sauntered over to the table. A feather boa hung limply around her neck, and she played with the ends as she approached the table. Buffy watched in disgust as the woman tickled stroked the men's shoulders with the ends of the boa, pressing her ample bosom up toward their faces. She moved on toward William, and Buffy made a rather unladylike exclamation.

"Buffy!" Drusilla gasped, beginning to laugh. Buffy hoped she hadn't been too loud, but she proved to be just loud enough as William looked up and locked eyes with her.

"Oh no," Buffy said, stepping back so that she was completely hidden by the partition. "I believe we have been found out."

"Yes, with that slew of expletives you just shouted out, I'm not the least bit surprised. You have quite a mouth on you, Buffy!"

Buffy buried her face in her hands, embarrassment coloring her cheeks. When William joined them, she glanced at him through her fingers.

"What in the world are you two doing here?"

"Remember that you love my curiosity," Buffy said hurriedly. "It is one of the things you love best!"

"How did you even get in?"

"A few tricks I learned abroad," Drusilla answered easily. William wrinkled his nose and replied, "I do not want to know anything else."

"It was very improper," Buffy piped in. "And remarkably effective."

"Well, did you see what you wanted?" William asked.

"It looked like a rather dull stag party before the woman with watermelons for breasts appeared. You left her out of the description."

"With good reason, pet. If I told you about that, you'd have come with an entire battalion."

"I would not," she answered petulantly. "Only a small army. A militia, really."

"It's just harmless entertainment," he told her.

"You're not betting money out there are you?" Buffy asked. "Because you bet way too much for that last hand."

"You were looking at my cards?"

"Well, you do a terrible job of guarding your hand," Buffy returned.

"One typically doesn't suspect someone is peeking from behind a partition. And no, it is not actual money tonight. The game is purely recreational. I insisted. Figured I shouldn't lose all my wealth the night before our wedding."

"Wise choice."

"So, is your curiosity whetted?"

Buffy gave a sort of sheepish grin and nodded, glancing at Drusilla. "Yes, I think we have both seen enough."

"Good. Drusilla, you go out to the carriage. I'd like to have a few words with my fiancé."

Buffy felt dread settle in her stomach, and prayed fervently for Drusilla to stay. She didn't know what William was going to say, but she doubted it something good. Drusilla knew better than to argue with William, though, and nodded, heading out toward the front of the club. Buffy turned back to William, poised to apologize.

"William, I-"

His mouth covered hers messily, and she stumbled backwards in her surprise. Her back hit the wall and he pressed against her, tongue sliding relentlessly against her own. He hadn't kissed her like this before. It was savage, animalistic even, and she answered in like, threading her fingers in his hair as she pulled his mouth even harder against her own. He pulled away after a moment, breathing heavily.

"You are absolutely ridiculous," he said. "And I'll be damned if it doesn't make me love you more."

She pulled his face to hers again and kissed him softly.

"I love you, too," she said, smiling slightly. "Now, go back to your stag party and enjoy your last night of freedom."

"I don't need freedom if I have you," he said, cupping her face and kissing her tenderly. "But, I will go back and mop the floor with those men in a card game."

"Win one for me," she said. "And try not to bet so high for terrible hands. Real money or not, your dignity has to be worth something, too."

He chuckled. "Alright, pet, I'll not bet as high."

"I'll see you in the morning?"

He grinned and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll see you in the morning."

**A/N: Classic Buffy snooping. Hope you liked it! And next chapter is the wedding! Get ready for the schmoopiest schmoop-fest ever :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This chapter is BIG. It is almost 11 pages single spaced! It covers a lot, though, so I think you'll excuse the length :D Quick side note - Buffy and William have already purchased a home. So, yay. Hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter Twenty Four

Everything was wrong. It started with the flowers. They were to be delivered the morning of the wedding, peonies and baby's breath because although Joyce said that the latter flower was more suited for a funeral, Buffy had always liked it and insisted that it be included in the wedding bouquets and decorations. It was scheduled to be delivered half past three, but didn't arrive until well past five. Then, there was the issue of the flowers themselves. Gone were her baby's breath and peonies, replaced with tulips.

"What am I supposed to do with all of these tulips?" Buffy snapped, mouth pulling at an exasperated frown as she glared at the flower arrangements. They were wrong. They were all wrong, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

"Buffy, dear, we'll make do," Joyce said levelly. She could sense a Buffy-Summers-meltdown on the horizon, and wanted to do everything in her power to avoid it. "Besides, you like tulips."

"Yes, but not for my wedding! They're too cheery!"

"Too cheery? Buffy, it's a wedding."

"And they're flighty! And garish! I do not want my wedding to be flighty and garish!"

"Buffy, dear, calm down," Joyce said soothingly. "These flowers will do just fine."

"They're all wrong," Buffy huffed. "William is going to take one look at them-"

"And not notice a single thing out of place," Joyce filled in quickly. "Flowers are a woman's affair, darling. He will hardly notice a thing."

"Well, that's comforting," Buffy said morosely. "My own fiancée won't notice something so fundamentally wrong with our wedding."

"The wrong flowers does not mean that your wedding is fundamentally wrong," Joyce told Buffy, laying her hand on her daughter's forehead. "And you need to calm down, dear. I think you're giving yourself a fever."

Buffy's eyes widened and she sunk onto the couch. "I'm giving myself a fever? I'm going to be sick for my own wedding!"

"Buffy, dear, why don't you lie down?" Joyce suggested, pressing on her shoulder. Buffy laid back on the couch and Joyce pressed the back of her hand against Buffy's cheeks and forehead.

"Is it bad?" Buffy asked in a small voice.

"You are going to be perfectly fine," Joyce said, leaning down and pressing a kiss against Buffy's forehead. "And you are going to be nothing but a beautiful bride today."

"A beautiful bride," Buffy murmured, the flowers being pushed to the back of her mind as she imagined herself in her dress, William waiting for her at the end of the aisle. "I'm getting married today."

Joyce grinned, patting her shoulder indulgently. "Yes, you are. Now rest up."

* * *

><p>Buffy told herself that she would forget about the flowers. She would focus only on her wedding and how in a few hours she would be Mrs. William Pratt. That was a pleasant enough thought to distract her from the excess tulips.<p>

It was not a sufficient distraction, however, when nearly half of the skirt of her wedding dressed ripped apart. She had tried it on midmorning after she found herself with an overwhelming urge to check the fit. She pulled it on, frowning when she found a loose bit of stitching at the waist. Hastily, she tore from her bedroom to ask that Joyce touched up the bodice. Her mother was quite the seamstress, and she had no doubt her mother could fix the small problem. She didn't anticipate the bottom of her skirt catching on the bottom of the door, though. Her eyes widened when she heard the tell-tale-rip.

"No," she murmured, glancing down at the horror that had been enacted to her dress. "No, no, no!"

She must have been loud because Joyce bound upstairs asking, "Buffy, dear, what's wrong? What-oh my word!"

"Fix it," Buffy said helplessly, holding up the ripped skirt. "Fix it!"

"Alright, let's see what I can do," Joyce said, crouching down and gently tugging the bottom of the skirt away from the door. She led Buffy back into her bedroom and helped her out of the dress. Buffy sat on her bed, watching with barely concealed nerves as Joyce examined the damage.

"You can fix it, Mother, can't you?" Buffy asked nervously. "It isn't that terrible, is it? Mother?"

Joyce didn't answer, continuing to turn the material over in her hands. Buffy inherently knew this was bad. After a long enough pause Buffy said, "This wedding is doomed."

"No, it is not doomed," Joyce said, glancing back up at Buffy. "I will send this over to the tailor, and he will fix it."

"Who will send it over?" Buffy asked immediately. "I don't want it going with one of the maids. I don't trust them!"

"I will go," Joyce said resolutely. She shook her head after a moment, though, and said, "Oh no, I am supposed to oversee the food for the reception. I should not be far from the house for long. I'll send your father."

"Father? Are you sure he should go?"

"It'll be perfect," Joyce said, finding pep somewhere to put in her words. "Your Father will make sure that dress is in tip top shape for this afternoon."

"Will he be able to make it in time?"

"He has hours, dear. I'll go bring it to him now and tell him to get it down there with haste."

Buffy launched herself into Joyce's arms, kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you, Mother."

"Now, I want you to lay down in here and try not to touch anything. I can only handle one catastrophe at a time."

Buffy smiled softly. "Yes, Mother."

Joyce left the room with the dress and Buffy laid back on her bed, turning on her side. First the flowers and now her dress, already her wedding was becoming a disaster, but she comforted herself with the notion that it couldn't get worse. It turned out, she was wrong.

* * *

><p>"I'm nervous," William said, adjusting his waistcoat. "Can you believe that? I'm actually nervous."<p>

Drusilla watched him from her comfortable perch on the armchair, languidly fanning herself with an oriental fan that one of her many admirers had given her over the years.

"I don't see why you're nervous," Drusilla said. "You've found the one woman in the world who knows the lecherous wolf that you are, and yet still loves you."

"That's just it," William said, pointing at her. "I'm terrified she'll come to her senses before I can slide the ring onto her finger."

"She's lasted this long, William. I highly doubt she'll be backing out anytime soon."

"Do you like these cufflinks?" William asked, turning toward Drusilla and showing off his cuffs. "Are they too much?"

"Oh yes, William. Those cufflinks are absolutely horrid."

"You're teasing me," he said in disbelief.

"Yes, because you are being ridiculous. No one cares about your cufflinks. With her next to you, do you honestly believe someone will be looking at your _cufflinks?"_

"Yes, my mother will be," William returned. "And if she doesn't like them, she will tell me about it for years."

Drusilla smirked. "The cufflinks are fine, William."

"And my necktie?"

"Goes marvelously with your neck."

"Thank you for your startling lack of help, Dru."

"You're welcome."

William looked at himself in the looking glass, adjusting and re-adjusting his necktie. Casually Drusilla asked, "Are you nervous about tonight at all?"

"Tonight?"

"You know," she said slowly. "The maiden voyage."

"Maiden...Dru!"

She laughed, crossing her legs daintily. "You can't tell me you haven't thought about it, William."

"I-I haven't."

"The stammering is a dead give away, darling," Drusilla said. "You'll go easy on her, won't you?"

"What we do is none of your business," William said firmly. "It is between her and me."

"I know it's probably been a while since you've mounted a virgin-"

"Dru! Honestly!"

"But they require a certain level of care," Drusilla continued.

"I know, Dru," William bit out. "Now, can we please stop talking about this?"

"You had no qualms discussing your conquests with me before," Drusilla pointed out. He shook his head and said, "Buffy is not a quest for me, Drusilla! She's my fiancé. She's going to be my wife."

Drusilla grinned and murmured, "Yes she is."

"I won't hurt her," William said resolutely. "I would never hurt her."

"Good." He turned back toward the looking glass and she softly said, "William, dear?"

"Yes?"

She smiled softly. "The cufflinks and necktie look divine."

* * *

><p>Buffy sat in the living room, watching the maids complete their work on the backyard. She had given them her specifications for the yard, and was pleasantly surprised by how beautiful it was turning out. It was everything she could have hoped for and more – a welcome change from how the wedding plans had been unfolding. Even the tulips looked nice, interspersed among the tables and chairs.<p>

"I want to get married," Dawn said, dropping onto the couch beside Buffy.

"Is there someone waiting in the wings that I don't know about?" Buffy teased, putting her arm around her younger sister's shoulders.

"An entire day when you are the absolute center of attention!" Dawn gushed. "It sounds marvelous!"

"It's not just you, Dawnie," Buffy said lightly. "It's you and your husband."

"A husband," Dawn breathed out. "Oh, I cannot wait to get married!"

"I feel quite the same way," Buffy confided, for it to be over if nothing else. For weeks she had deliberated over every bit of the wedding, and now she couldn't wait for the moment it was over. All the misplaced details were practically turning her hair gray.

"Is Father back yet?" Dawn asked, stretching her legs out in front of her. Buffy shook her head.

"No, but he should be back soon," Buffy said. He had been out for just over two hours, an adequate time to deliver her dress to the tailor and return.

"Buffy, dear," Joyce said, gliding into the living room. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling wonderful," Buffy said with a grin. "The backyard looks divine. Even the tulips have shaped up to be quite handsome."

Joyce nodded and crisply said, "See, everything will work itself out."

"And even if it doesn't, as long as William is the one waiting for me at the end of that aisle, it really doesn't matter."

Joyce peered at her daughter and asked, "Have you been getting into your father's liquor cabinet?"

"What? Mother! Why in the world would you think that?" Buffy argued.

"Well, you are much too calm," Joyce said. "I was an absolute wreck the morning of my wedding, and I didn't have nearly as many unexpected instances as you've had this morning. Therefore, your calm demeanor is both puzzling and worrisome."

"I thought you wanted me to be calm," Buffy said, shaking her head. "That is what you said not two hours ago, is it not?"

"So, you haven't gotten into your father's liquor cabinet?" Joyce asked.

"No, Mother," Buffy replied dryly. "I have not gotten into Father's liquor cabinet. Or the neighbor's for that matter."

Joyce glanced over her daughter's heads at the backyard and murmured, "The backyard really does look remarkable."

* * *

><p>The wedding was less than a half hour away and last minute preparations were in full swing. The cooks were busy in the kitchen, preparing the food for the reception that would immediately follow the ceremony. The backyard was being touched up, a sudden addition of wind disturbing some of the flower arrangements. Things were coming together, except for the bride's dress which was still absent along with the bride's father.<p>

"He should be back by now," Buffy said, pacing in her bedroom. Joyce followed her, trying to calm her down. "He should be back!"

"He might have been delayed," Joyce suggested levelly. "It is very possible that he was delayed, dear."

"Delayed!" Buffy said loudly. "This is not the time to get delayed! My wedding is _not_ the time to get delayed!"

"Buffy, dear, remember that calm you had not two hours ago? Let's try to reclaim it, yes?"

"I can't," Buffy shot back, continuing to pace. "I can't reclaim any semblance of calm, because two hours ago I thought my dress was on its way. Two hours ago, I thought my father was on his way back to this very house to deliver my dress and walk me down the aisle. Now, neither of those things are going to happen!"

"Dear, deep breaths," Joyce coached. "You're becoming awfully flushed."

"This is a disaster," Buffy said, sinking down on her bed. "This is an absolute disaster."

"It'll be alright, dear."

"No, it won't!" Buffy said, her eyes filling with tears. "Everything is going wrong."

"Everything is not going wrong," Joyce told her firmly. "You and William love each other and are getting married. Everything else is simply extraneous, dear. Remember when you told me that the only thing that matters is William at the end of the aisle? He will still be there, darling. And we will wait for you father. I'm sure he's on his way."

Buffy's eyes widened, "Is William here?"

"Yes, dear, he's here."

"Good," she breathed out. "I'd hate to have one more thing missing."

Joyce sat next to Buffy, gently rubbing her back. "No one's wedding is perfect, dear. What matters is the person waiting for you. That, my dear, is perfect."

Buffy nodded, wiping at her nose. "We'll wait, then?"

Joyce pressed a kiss against her daughter's temple. "Yes, dear. We'll wait."

* * *

><p>William sat in the room that Joyce brought him to, analyzing his cufflinks further as he waited from someone to come and tell him they were ready for him. There was a knock on the door and he glanced up expectantly, his stomach twisting as he called out, "Come in."<p>

The door opened and Drusilla slipped in, closing the door behind him. He furrowed his eyebrows together and asked, "What is it, Dru?"

"There has been a slight complication."

He frowned. "What sort of complication?"

"Apparently there was an issue with your betrothed's dress this morning," Drusilla explained. "Mr. Summers brought it to the tailor and has yet to return."

William gaped at Drusilla and said, "Buffy's father isn't here?"

"And she is also sans a wedding dress," Drusilla added. William stood up and said, "I have to see her."

"See who?"

"Buffy," William said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Who else would I be seeing?"

"You can't see her," Drusilla said. "It's bad luck, remember?"

"Since when do you believe in luck?"

"I'm just looking out for you, William. I want to give you as good of a chance as I can for this marriage."

"Very funny," he returned dryly. "Honestly, though, I need to see her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am very sure," William said. "If I know my fiancée, she is probably half way out a window at this point. Take me to her."

"As you wish," Drusilla sighed. "Come, I'll bring you to her."

He followed her out of the room and down the hallway to the corner bedroom. Drusilla knocked twice and was met with Buffy yelling, "I'm not taking any visitors!"

Drusilla turned toward William and said, "Well, the rest is up to you. I would rather not be on the firing end of that."

"I can take it from here," William said, touching her arm. "Thank you, Dru."

He gingerly opened the door, his heart lurching when he saw Buffy sprawled out on her bed, cheeks marked with tears. She glanced up at him from her arm, eyes widening.

"William! What-you can't be in here!"

"I beg to disagree," William said, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and crouched in front of her. "You really should not be crying on your wedding, pet. It's supposed to be a joyous occasion."

"Everything's going wrong," she said. "My dress ripped. My father isn't here. And the tulips! Did you see all the tulips?"

"The tulips look fine," William told her, laying his hand over hers. "And your father is surely on his way with your dress."

"You don't know that," Buffy said. "He could still be all the way in town. Maybe my dress couldn't be salvaged!"

"Then we will get married without your dress."

"We can't get married without my dress!" Buffy said petulantly. "I look wonderful in that dress! I can't tell you how many nights I feel asleep envisioning the look on your face when you see me in that dress."

"Fine, then we will wait for the dress," William told her.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this," she murmured, sitting up. "Maybe we shouldn't get married."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"This is a sign," she sputtered, cheeks flushing. "This is a sign that we've rushed things."

"Buffy-"

"We can push it back a few months," she said hurriedly. "Who needs a July wedding, anyway? We can have a Fall wedding. October or November."

"We are not having a Fall wedding," William said, taking her hands in his.

"Why not? Do you not like Fall?"

"I have no qualms with Fall," William said. "But we're getting married today."

"Did you not hear what I told you? My dress? The tulips?"

"Forget about the tulips, pet."

"This is a disaster! Our wedding, William, is a disaster!"

"Buffy, look at me," William implored softly. When she didn't comply he took a hold of her chin and forced her gaze toward him. "Good girl. Now, listen to me. Our wedding is not a disaster."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not. You're here in good health. I am, as well. We have nearly all of our close friends and family outside."

"My father-"

"Is on his way," William finished. "He is on his way; and when he gets here, whenever that is, you will put on that beautiful dress of yours and we are getting married. Even if I have to drag you out there myself."

There was a knock on the door and Joyce stepped in, her eyes widening when she saw William crouched in front of her daughter.

"William, what in heaven's name are you doing in here?"

"Paying my bride-to-be a small visit," William answered affably. "I hope you don't mind."

"It's bad luck."

"Well, according to your daughter here, it is already a disaster, so I don't think we can do it much more harm," he joked.

"You'd best be on your way," Joyce said. She grinned toward Buffy and said, "My daughter has a dress to put on."

Buffy's eyes widened. "It's here?"

Joyce nodded. "The carriage broke down half-way home. Your father called in every favor to get home, but he did it. He's in our bedroom now freshening up. You, dear, ought to get dressed. You are getting married today, aren't you?"

Buffy grinned wide, glancing at William. "Yes. Yes, I am."

* * *

><p>With the upheaval that plagued the morning and afternoon of the wedding, the actual ceremony went remarkably smoothly. One would have expected at least one slight kink, but there were none to be found. William's cufflinks and necktie worked beautifully. Buffy didn't trip. Neither forgot their vows. The minister pronounced them husband and wife, and it was sealed with a kiss.<p>

They walked into the Summer residence hand-in-hand, William feeling like the luckiest man in the world as his fingers brushed against her wedding ring. He took their interlocked hands and kissed them tenderly.

"Now dear, was that not the farthest thing from a disaster?"

She grinned. "I was worried for a moment, but…"

"Bite your tongue," he chided. She leaned in close and whispered, "Do it for me."

"Minx," he returned playfully, sliding an arm around her waist. He pressed his mouth against her ear and said, "Perhaps later, pet. For now, I believe society dictates that we cater to our guests."

"Society," Buffy said with a grin. "Do we really follow what _society_ dictates? Need I remind you of how this entire union began?"

"Yes, but we have redeemed ourselves in both God and society's eyes," he returned. "Why ruin all of that hard work now?"

She grinned, pressing herself to his side. "Alright, I suppose a little meeting and greeting is tolerable."

"Let's avoid your Aunt Mildred, though," William said. "She was giving me eyes throughout the entire ceremony."

Buffy laughed. "Oh yes, I forgot to warn you about Aunt Mildred. She's become rather saucy ever since Uncle George passed away last year. We think she found a new lease on life."

"How fortunate for her," William replied dryly. "And how unfortunate for everyone else."

"She's harmless," Buffy said. "Just watch her hands."

He scrunched his nose and said, "Noted."

Joyce peaked her head into the room and said, "Are you two ready to make your entrance?" William glanced down at Buffy and she nodded. "Wonderful," Joyce said. "Follow me then!"

"Your mother is very happy," William whispered. "Exceedingly so."

"I believe it's the prospect of grandchildren," Buffy returned softly.

"Hm, well, considering what happens before, the prospect of grandchildren is making me exceedingly happy, as well."

Buffy laughed. "Down boy."

They walked out onto the patio and they were met with applause, the crowd surrounding them. Buffy kissed her relatives and hugged her friends. She laughed when Dawn launched herself at William, hugging him tightly. Buffy approached Liam and Cecily and offered them a congenial smile.

"Buffy, darling," Cecily cooed, grasping her hand. "Liam and I are so happy for you."

"Yes, congratulations," Liam said. He smiled, but the merriment did not quite meet his eyes. "We wish you nothing but the best."

"It was a beautiful ceremony," Cecily said. "And you looked absolutely ravishing. Your dress is just beautiful. I couldn't stop talking about it during the ceremony. Isn't that right, Liam?"

He nodded, tearing his eyes away from Buffy to smile down at his wife. "Yes, that's true."

Buffy felt an arm slide around her waist and she smiled softly, leaning against her husband.

"William," Liam said in greeting, following with a stiff nod. "Congratulations. You are a very lucky man."

"The luckiest," William said, his thumb stroking her waist.

"We were just telling Buffy how beautiful the ceremony was," Cecily said.

"Thank you. We must continue making the rounds, but please do enjoy yourself here," William said. "There is more than enough food and drink to go around."

They walked away and William said, "Am I allowed to gloat?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head firmly. "I now bear your last name. That's all the gloating you need."

William smiled, giving her a quick kiss. "I suppose, dear."

"You suppose. I know."

"And that is why it's such a wonderful thing that we are married," he said lightly. "What would I do without you, dear?"

She grinned, tenderly touching his face. "I don't wish to ponder that."

* * *

><p>The bed. It stood in the center of the room that would from now on be their bedroom. Theirs. Together. It was the beginning of a shared life, and the two of them recognized the significance as they stood in the room. Shared bedroom. Shared life.<p>

Shared bed.

For weeks now Buffy had been like a cat in heat, anxious for the moment when he would touch her – _really_ touch her – and now that the moment was here she was so nervous that she could barely think straight. She kept thinking about how he was so much more experienced than her, and in the back of her mind was the deep fear that she would be a disappointment. She was a virgin, after all, and she had heard all about the hoards of non-virgins who had entertained him. He surely experienced his fair of tricks, of which she was completely ignorant.

What she didn't know was that he was nervous, as well. Drusilla was right when she had said that he probably hadn't been with a virgin in quite a while. Virgins were not the type to gallivant on balconies, after all. Buffy was pure and fragile, and he was worried he would hurt her unintentionally.

Together they stood in silence, both of them battling their own inner demons as the bed seemingly mocked them. That would be the scene of the crime, after all. Either her harm or his disappointment according to their deepest fears.

"Are you nervous?" she asked softly, reaching for his hand.

"Yes," he admitted.

She let out a shaky breath and said, "Oh, thank God. I thought I was the only one."

"No, pet, you're not the only one."

"Well, why don't we start small?" she suggested. "We could just sit on the bed?"

"Or perhaps get undressed?"

She blushed. "Yes, of course. That generally happens before, well, what happens after."

He smirked. "Come here, love."

She stepped toward him and he gently turned her to unbutton her dress. It was heavy, and he fumbled a bit as he pulled it off of her. She stepped out of the skirt, watching him dutifully fold it and place it on the dresser. She was only in her chemise now, and it occurred to her that this was the least dressed he had ever seen her. In a few moments, she would be wearing even less.

He was still fully dressed, though, and that would simply not do. She stepped toward him and undressed him with trembling hands until he was in a similar state of undress.

She placed her hands on the smooth skin of his chest and felt a jolt straight to her center. He kissed her then, softly at first and then more urgently as his hands pushed down the top of her chemise. Her puritanical upbringing yelled in protest when her breasts came free of the thin material, but something else entirely took over when his hands came up to massage her chest.

"William," she murmured, head tipping back. His mouth returned to hers and he kissed her hard, tongue sliding along her own. It reminded her of those heady trips in his carriage, but even sweeter with his skin against her own, his hands kneading her sensitive skin. She stepped back shakily, letting out a small gasp when the back of her knees hit the bed. She sank down and her eyes widened when she found herself level with his nether region.

Well, this was unexpected. She had heard things, from Drusilla and even her mother, but this was…big. Very big.

"William," she said gingerly, the fear creeping back even as lust rode over her body.

"Yes, pet?"

"Will, uh, it fit?"

He chuckled lightly, dropping his head to hers. "Yes," he murmured against her mouth, "it will."

"Are you quite sure?"

"We just need you ready."

"Ready?"

He pushed her back farther on the bed, coaxing her knees open. She wanted to ask what he was doing, but instead told herself to be quiet and to trust him. He knew more about this than her, after all. But she had to speak up when he reached between her legs. Surely this could not be right. There was only one object meant to go between her legs, and her mother never mentioned fingers. It felt good though, surprisingly so, and she decided to let it go for now as he pumped one finger in and out of her. He added another and she squirmed in delight, finding the delicious tension build if she pressed against his hand. He set some sort of rhythm and she squeezed her eyes shut, her entire body coiling up tight until he hit just the right spot and colors burst behind her eyes.

She made some sound that surprised even her, and when she opened her eyes she was both amazed and terrified to see that he seemed to have grown even bigger.

He pulled down his pants and crawled toward her on the bed, his hands leaving a hot trail on her thigh as he moved up. He captured his mouth with hers and murmured, "This may hurt a bit."

"What-"

He slid into her and she winced. Yes, it hurt. Definitely hurt. He felt her stiffen beneath him and he looked down at her with worried eyes.

"Buffy?"

"I'm fine," she said, wriggling a bit beneath him as she adjusted to his size. "I'm…I'm fine."

"We can stop-"

"Go on," she said, pressing her hips sharply against his. That was all the encouragement that he needed. It felt rather like being poked for the first part, but as she relaxed she found herself enjoying it more. And then his hands were doing those marvelous things that they did, and his tongue dragged along her neck. The tension began to build, just as it did before, and she found herself falling into his rhythm. The tension kept building and she clawed at his back as it became almost too much to handle.

"William," she breathed out, head pressing back on the pillow as pleasure spread across her body. She had thought his fingers were good, but they were nothing compared to this. She felt him come a moment later and he collapsed on top of her, face resting in the crook of her neck. Breathing heavily, she ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, finding comfort in the feel of his body against his. He rolled off of her and turned on his side, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Are you alright?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

She nodded, laying her arm over his. "Yes. That was…miraculous."

William chuckled. "Miraculous? Well, that is a first. I've never had someone tell me it was miraculous."

"And joyous," Buffy continued. "Extraordinary. Awe inspiring."

"I couldn't agree more," he said, pulling her closer. "So, I didn't hurt you too much?"

She shook her head. "No, you didn't. And I…I was good?" He pressed against her and she got her answer. "Already?"

"See what you do to me?"

She turned toward him with a grin and kissed him soundly. When she pulled away she murmured, "I love you, Mr. Pratt."

He smirked. "I love you, Mrs. Pratt."

**A/N: And we're done! Thank you to everyone who stayed with me for this story. I have absolutely loved writing this and sharing it with you all. Please leave feedback! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the final installment :D**


End file.
